My Innocent Uke
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?
1. Chapter 1

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR!

Rate : T

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

Happy Reading...

Chapter 1 –

Prolog

Konoha University, 07.00 AM –

" Hei, lihat itu...itu, kan Uzumaki Naruto dari jurusan seni...dia cantik sekali ya...pasti senag sekali bisa menjadi seme'nya... "

Dipagi hari yang cerah dimusim panas ini. Tepatnya disebuah kampus ternama di Konoha yaitu Konoha University. Perbincangan seperti tadi adalah hal umum di antara para mahasiswa di kampus tersebut. Perbincangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka ( pria ) yang mengaku diri mereka adalah ' seme ' sejati untuk memperbincangkan seorang mahasiswa manis dari kelas jurusan seni yang merupakan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Universitas Tokyo. Dia adalah pria berparas cantik, manis dan menggemaskan dengan kulit tanpa cacatnya yang sewarna caramel, rambut pirangnya, mata blue saphirenya dan sepasang tiga garis tipis tanda lahir dikedua pipinya yang sedikit chubby yang menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang mahasiswa baru yang menjadi idaman para seme di Konoha University.

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya dan tak lupa senyum tipis tesungging dibibir tipis merah mudanya, melewati segerombolan mahasiswa yang berkumpul di dekat pintu gerbang. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan lapar bak serigala yang mendapat mangsa seekor kelinci yang tertuju padanya. Naruto adalah tipe seseorang yang polos atau bisa di bilang innocent. Dia bahkan sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran diusianya yang genap menginjak 19 tahun ini. Jadi jangan kaget juka Naruto tak tau apa itu arti ' kencan '. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya, yaitu Minato Namikaze sang ayah dan Uzumaki Kushina sang ibu, yang terlalu possesive dalam mendidik anak semata wayang mereka itu.

Minato dan Kushina tak pernah sekali pun mengenalkan pada anaknya apa itu arti ' cinta ', ' jatuh cinta ' dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan cinta, selain cinta kepada orang tuanya tentunya. Karena mereka berfikir, diusia Naruto yang sekarang ini dia masih harus berkonsentrasi pada pendidikannya dan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi penerus perusahaan dan hal yang berbau percintaan pasti akan mempengaruhi pendidikan Naruto. Dengan alasan itulah hingga sekarang Naruto tak tau apa itu ' cinta ', menyukai dan disukai.

Naruto terus berjalan memasuki gedung kampusnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan menggoda teman laki- lakinya. Naruto terus berjalan dengan mendekap beberapa buku pelajaan didadanya. Hingga Naruto tak menyadari ada seorang siswa berambut merah bata, bertato ' Ai ' dikeningnya sedang berjalan dari persimpangan kanan lorong kampus yang Naruto lewati, hingga...

BRAK! BRUKK!

" aduh... " Naruto sukses menabrak siswa berambut merah itu.

Naruto merintih kesakitan saat pantatnya mendarat dengan sukses dilantai dan buku yang Naruto dekap didadanya sejak tadi jatuh berserakan dilantai.

" kamu tak apa? " tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar datar, yang merupakan orang yang Naruto tabrak.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap laki- laki berambut merah yang tadi di tabraknya. Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya itu tak sendiri, ada 3 laki- laki lain lagi yang bersamanya. Yang satu pria berrambut raven, bermata onyx, berkulit seputih porselen dan berawajah stoic, sedangkan pria ke tiga berambut coklat panjang diikat, berkulit putih dan berwajak tak kalah stoic dari si rambut raven. Mereka bertiga adalah pangeran kampus Konoha University. Tiga orang pria terkaya, pintar dan sangat tampan. Hampir seluruh mahasiswi Konoha University yang sangat memuja- muja ketiga pangeran kampus itu yang tal lain adalah, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Nruto sendiri tak mengenal mereka karena selama 1 minggu ia menjadi mahasiswa baru disana, ia tak pernah mengobrol langsung dengan sang pangeran kampus. Naruto hanya sekedar melihat mereka dikantin saat dikerubungi oleh banyak mahasiswi bak gula yang yang dikerubungi semut.

" hei, kamu baik- baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau melamun? '' tanya sirambut merah lagi yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

Naruto tersadar dari dunia lamunannya karena melihat ketampanan ketiga sang pangeran kampus. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada jantunganya yang tiba- tiba berdetak kencang. Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila saat melihat Gaara yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Huwaaa...kaa-san...Naru sepertinya sakit jantung. Jantung Naru berdetak cepat sekali..., batin Naruto dengan sangat innocentnya.

Naruto masih setia melamun dengan matanya yang berkedip dengan imutnya, tak menghiraukan Gaara yang sejak tadi menjulurkan tangan kanannya hendak membantunya berdiri.

" hei... " Gaara melambaikan tangan kananya di depan wajah Naruto. " ...kau baik- baik saja bukan? "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuang jauh- jauh perasaan aneh dihatinya.

" umm...i-iya, Naru tak apa... " ujar Naruto sembari menerima uluran tangan Gaara yang hendak membantunya untuk berdiri.

Gaara menarik pelan tangan kanan Naruto yang terasa lembut di telapak tangan kananya. Setelah Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya, Gaara mulai memunguti buku- buku pelajaran Naruto yang berceceran dilantai.

" ini... "ujar Gaara sembari menyerahkan empat buah buku milik Naruto.

Naruto dengan perasaan gugup menerima bukunya yang Gaara berikan padanya.

" arigatou...umm... " ujar Naruto menghentikan ucapannya karena ia tak mengetahui nama si rambut merah itu.

" Gaara..Sabaku Gaara...panggil saja Gaara, karena sepertinya kita seumuran... " ujar Gaara yang mengerti akan maksud Naruto.

" arigatou, Gaara...gomenassai, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu... " ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Neji hanya diam memandangi wajah cantik nan manis, Naruto. Sepertinya dewa chupid menembakan panah cintanya tepat saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Wajah cantik, manis nan polos milik Naruto membuat sang pangeran kampus sukses terpesona.

" kammu sepertinya mahasiswa baru di kampus ini? Karena aku baru melihatmu saat dikantin bersama Kiba satu minggu yang lalu... " tanya Gaara.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

" umm! Naru anak baru disini...Naru, baru pindah dari Universitas Tokyo...nama Naru Uzumaki Naruto... " Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

" senang berkrnalan denganmu,Naru...dan mereka ini... " Gaara menujuk pada Sasuke dan Neji. "... mereka adalah temannku di juusan kedokteran...yang ini Uchiha Sasuke..." Gaara menunjuk pada Sasuke. "... dan yang ini Hyuuga Neji... " Gaara bergantian menunjuk pada Neji.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Sasuke dan Neji yang ia rasa usianya lebih tua darinya.

" salam kenal, senpai...aku Uzumaki Naruto... " ujar Naruto diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

" salam kenal...panggil aku neji saja...jika kau panggil ' senpai ' aku jadi terdengar lebih tua... " gurau Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

" Hn... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto, sedikit cemberut mendengar hanya kata ' hn ' saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Dasar...teme pelit kata!. Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu melihat pada jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setenga delapan kurang sepuluh menit dan sepuluh menit lagi jam kelasnya dimulai.

" ah, Naru harus segera kekelas...sepuluh menit lagi Naru ada jadwal... " ujar Naruto. "...sampai jumpa lagi..." pamit Naruto yang lalu berlari kecil menuju kelas seni, kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua.

Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji, terus menatap punggung Naruo hingga menghilang dikelokkan tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

Ketiga pengeran kampus kita ini tampaknya sedang mengalami penyakit cinta yang bernama ' love at the first sigh ', pada Naruto yang merupakan Uke innocent incaran para seme di Konoha University.

" heh, kita mendapat ' mangsa ' yang bagus kali ini... " ujar Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gaara dan Neji.

" yah...sepertinya kita harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan 'mangsa ' kita kali ini... " ujar neji.

" tak semudah itu kalian besa melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke... "

" heh, jangan sombong terlebih dahulu, Sasuke...kita belu bisa memutuskan hal itu. Kita harus bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan ' mangsa ' kita itu..." ujar Gaara.

Tampak aura- aura persaingan yang pekat diantara Gaara, Sasuke Dan Neji untuk mendapatkan sang uke innocent kita.

Namun apakah mereka nerhasil mendapatkan, Naruto jika mengingat betapa polosnya Naruto dengan dunia percintaan?. Kira- kira seperti apakah perjuangan mereka untuk mendapatkan sang innocent uke itu?.

**# TBC #**

Rin: huwa...muncul lagi satu fic gaje rin...sebenarnya fic ini uda lama banget pengen rin update tapi karena pekrjaan rin yang sibuk dikantor, jd gak ada wktu untuk sekedar update fic ini. Maap kalo fic ini aneh dan apakah perlu di **lanjut** atau **delete**? Semua tergantung seberapa reader yag mamberi ripiu pada fic ini... so**, RIPPIU PLEASE**... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 2 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Chapter 2 –

Cerita sebelumnya...

Ketiga pengeran kampus kita ini tampaknya sedang mengalami penyakit cinta yang bernama ' love at the first sigh ', pada Naruto yang merupakan Uke innocent incaran para seme di Konoha University.

" heh, kita mendapat ' mangsa ' yang bagus kali ini... " ujar Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Gaara dan Neji.

" yah...sepertinya kita harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan 'mangsa ' kita kali ini... " ujar neji.

" tak semudah itu kalian besa melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke... "

" heh, jangan sombong terlebih dahulu, Sasuke...kita belu bisa memutuskan hal itu. Kita harus bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan ' mangsa ' kita itu..." ujar Gaara.

Tampak aura- aura persaingan yang pekat diantara Gaara, Sasuke Dan Neji untuk mendapatkan sang uke innocent kita.

Namun apakah mereka nerhasil mendapatkan, Naruto jika mengingat betapa polosnya Naruto dengan dunia percintaan?. Kira- kira seperti apakah perjuangan mereka untuk mendapatkan sang innocent uke itu?.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Konoha University, 07.00 AM –

Seperti biasa hal yang terjadi dipagi hari di Konoha University adalah, terlihatnya segerombolan para kaum adam dengan jumlah mereka yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit, sedang bergerombol didekat pintu gerbang kampus mereka untuk menunggu kedatangan sang uke innocent idaman mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Terdengar suara- suara berisik dari mereka yang ingin sekali menyambut kedatangan sang uke manis berkulit caramel itu. Tak jarang juga terjadi adu mulut diantara mereka hanya sekedar ingin menyapa atau mengantar Naruto kekelasnya. Dan hal itu membuat telinga ketiga pangeran kampus kita terasa panas saat mendengar perkataan dari segerombolan kaum adam itu yang berkata ingin sekali mereka memiliki sang uke idaman mereka itu.

Tak tau'kah mereka bahwa sang uke innocent nan cantik itu sudah di cap sebagai incaran ketiga pangeran kampus itu?, sungguh mereka sudah tak ingin lagi menimbah ilmu di kampus ini jika berani menyentuh Naruto seujung rambut saja, karena Sasuke sang pangeran kampus adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara yaitu Uchiha Itachi sang kakak, dari pasangan suami istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan pemilik Universitas ternama ini.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah mobil jaguar hitam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang, lalu keluarlah sopir dari mobil tersebut untuk membukakan pintu untu penumpangnya yang merupakan sang majikan.

Muncullah dari dalam mobil jaguar tersebut, seorang pemuda yang bisa di bilang cantik, dengan mata blue saphirenya, yang tak lain adalah orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu kedatangannya oleh para segerombolan kaum adam di dekat pintu gerbang itu, yah...itu adalah Naruto sang uke manis nan innocent itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya Naruto tak sendirian keluar dari mobil itu, dari pintu penumpang sebelah kanan, keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah keoranyean, bermata merah dan berkulit caramel. Semua mata kaum adam yang ada disana menatap penuh pertanyaan pada pemuda berambut merah yang tampak seperti berandalan itu. Bisa dilihat dari baju almamater hitamnya yang dilapisi dengan dalaman ham putih berlengan panjang dengan simbol pita merah dilengan kiri hamnya, yang merupakan tanda bahwa pemuda itu adalah mahasiswa dari kelas favorit dimana para mahasiswa yang bisa dikatakan jenius di tingkat akhir.

Pemuda itu tampak memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karen rasa mint dan meniupnya hingga permen karet itu pecah dan lengket disekitar bibirnya dan menjilatnya kembali hingga bersih.

Para mahasiswi yang melihat pemuda yang mrupakan mahasiswa baru itu, langsung terpesona dengan ketampanan mahasiswa baru itu. Pekikan- pekikan kecil seperti...

' kyaaaa~~~lihat, siswa baru itu tampan sekali...' dan masih banyak lagi. Ckckck...dasar para gadis centil yang tak bisa melihat ada pemuda tampan pasti langsung berteriak ala fansgirl.

" Kyu...Naru, ke kelas Naru dulu ya..." ujar Naruto.

" kau tidak sopan sekali...panggil aku ' Aniki ' karena aku adalah kakakmu dan lebih tua 2 tahun darimu!" ujar sirambut merah yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng singkat.

" tidak mau...Naru tak akan memanggil kyuubi dengan sebutan ' Aniki ' karena kyu selalu nakal pada Naru... "

Yah...mahasiswa baru itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak kandung Naruto yang sebelumnya tinggal di New York dan kuliah disana selama hampir 4 tahun, dan kini Kyuubi kembali kekonoha karena paksaan dari ayahnya yang memindahkan kuliahnya di Konoha University.

Selain itu Kyuubi juga rindu pada keluarganya yang bisa ia kunjungi hanya satu tahun sekali jika dia mendapat liburan panjang dari kampusnya.

Kyuubi takut jika menunggu untuk menamatkan kuliahnya di New York yang masih dua tahun lagi, sang adik tersayangnya ( Naruto ) akan hilang kepolosannya karena tak ada yang menjaga dan mengawasinya. Maka dari itu Kyuubi ingin agar ia satu kampus dengan Naruto.

Asal kalian tau saja, kyuubi jauh lebih possesive dalam menjaga adik kesayangannya itu di banding kedua orang tuannya. Bisa terbukti dari Kyuubi saat masih tinggal di New York, terus menelpon sang adik untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar, apakah ia dijahili oleh teman- teman satu kampusnya dan apakah ia sudah punya pacar, tak peduli jika ia harus mengeluarkan pengeluaran lebih banyak untuk menghubungi sang adik tersayangnya itu.

Sepertinya tak akan mudah lagi bagi para seme di sana yang mengincar Naruto untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai uke mereka. Karena sejak hari ini akan ada sang ' bodyguard ' Naruto ( Kyuubi ) yang akan selalu menjaga Naruto.

Mereka akan berurusan dengan Kyuubi jika berani sedikit saja menyentuh bahkan sampai menggoda sang adik. Kyuubi tak akan biarkan itu terjadi.

" yah yah...terserah kau saja... " ujar Kyuubi sembari berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju ke gedung kampus.

" eh, Kyu..tunggu Naru... " seru Naruto sembari berlari kecil menyusul Kyuubi.

Tak dihiraukannya tatapan bingung dari para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang menatap kepergian Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Begitu juga dengan ketiga pangeran kampus kita yang merasa bahwa akan ada jurang besar yang siap menghadang di depan mereka. Karena sepertinya Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan dengan mudah.

Sifat Kyuubi yang acuh tak acuh dan sedikit terlihat nakal, bisa dibilang bersifat sama seperti kakak Sasuke, Itachi yang merupakan dosen termuda di jurusan Ekonomi.

" apakah kalian berpikir akan ada rintangan besar untuk kita mendapatkan Naruto? " tanya Neji yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke dan Gaara.

" benar Neji...sepertinya siswa baru yang merupakan kakak Naruto itu tak bisa kita remehkan... " ujar Gaara. " ... sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Itachi- senpai... " lanjut Gaara sembari sedikit melirik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tampak berfikir keras, terlihat dari sedikit kerutan yang timbul di dahinya.

TING!

Andai saja ini film anime, akan ada sebuah bohlam menyala muncul diatas kepala Sasuke, pertanda kalau ia sudah mendapatkan ide untuk menjinakkan sang singa pengawal Naruto itu.

" sepertinya aku ada ide yang bagus... " ujar Sasuke mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Gaara dan Neji.

" apa itu? " tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai andalannya yang bisa membuat para mahasiswi mimisan saat itu juga ( lebay ), menambah rasa penasaran Gaara dan Neji akan ide yang Sasuke dapatkan.

" aku akan mengumpankan siswa baru itu pada Aniki'ku... aniki pasti akan sangat senang karena dia mendapat ' mangsa ' baru yang selevel dengan sifat iblisnya itu... "

Gaara dan Neji, pun ikut menyeringai saat mendengar ide dari Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan jenius itu. Karena Uchiha Itachi adalah tipe seorang seme yang menyukai tipe Uke ' ganas ' seperti Kyuubi. Pasti ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, sungguh sangat menarik.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kelas jurusan Ekonomi –

Disinilah kini kyuubi berada, berdiri didepan kelas Ekonomi menuggu untuk dipanggil oleh sang dosen yang sedang mengajar didalam sana.

Sudah lima belas menit Kyuubi berdiri menunggu didepan kelas ini, sedangkan sang dosen entah – siapa – itu dengan tenangnya meneruskan acara mengajarnya. Berbagai gumaman sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Kyuubi yang ditujukan untuk dosen laki- laki didalam sana ( Kyu bisa tau dari suaranya ). Ingin rasanya Kyuubi mendobrak pintu didepannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, jika saja Kyuubi tak ingat bahwa ia yang selalu mengajarkan pada sang adik tersayang perihal kesopanan yang otomatis juga mengacu pada dirinya.

" akh! Sial! Dosen itu mencari masalah denganku... " ujar Kyuubi kesal.

" ... aku tak peduli lagi dengan kesopanan dan akan kudobrak pintu ini jika lima menit lagi dosen sialan itu tak juga membuka pintu! "

Cklek!

Belum ada lima menit dari Kyuubi berucap tadi, pintu kelas yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ia nantikan agar segera terbuka, kini terbuka juga.

Kyuubi bisa melihat seorang pemuda berbaju ham putih, dilapisi jas hitam semi formal dan dasi hitam melingkar di kerah bajunya. Seorang pemuda tampan yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Kyuubi, dengan mata onyxnya, rambut hitam panjang seleher yang diikat, sepasang garis yang tampak seperti keriput tampak di sisi hidung mancungnya dan tak lupa wajahnya yang terkesan datar, kurang ramah dan mesum disaat yang bersamaan, itu menurut pemikiran Kyuubi.

Dalam hati Kyuubi memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak berusan dengan pemuda yang merupakan dosennya ini saat melihat tatapan tajam pemuda tersebut yamg menatapnya seolah- olah ingin menelanjanginya.

Kyuubi sangat tak suka dipandang seperti itu dan balas menatap pemuda didepannya itu yang harus ia akui kalu pemuda ( dosennya ) itu sedikit tampan.

" apa yang kau lihat, huh? " tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tak suka.

Sedangkan pemuda bermata onyx yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu tak menghirukan ucapan Kyuubi dan masih setia menatap Kyuubi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Kyuubi makin risih di pandang seperti orang yang akan diperkosa seperti itu oleh pemuda didepannya yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang bisa dikenali dari tag name yang tersemat di jas bagian dada kanannya.

" kau tuli atau apa? " tanya Kyuubi lagi yang semakin kesal. Tak peduli ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

Salahkan Itachi sendiri yang terus menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak risih jika terus ditatap seperti tiu? Seolah – olah kita akan di mangsa oleh orang tersebut?. Tentu saja Kyuubi tak suka dengan cara Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. Menurut Kyuubi itu sangat menjijikkan.

" ...kau benar- benar tuli? Aku tanya, apa yang kau lihat? Apakah ada kotoran diwajahku ini, huh? "

Itachi menyeringai tipis. Senang mendengar cara bicara Kyuubi yang kasar dan sifat Kyuubi yang tak sopan padanya.

Sepertinya hari- hariku disini tak akan lagi membosankan, karena aku menemukan ' mainan ' yang sangat menarik. Batin Itachi.

" ehem... " Itachi berdeham kecil sebelum berbicara.

" ... kau Namikaze Kyuubi? Mahasiswa pindahan dari Universitas New York? Apa aku benar? "

" ya...aku Namikaze Kyuubi yang akan menjadi mahasiswa baru dikelas ini... " jawab Kyuubi.

Itachi sedikit menyingkirkan dirinya yang tadi menghalangi pintu masuk kelas dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk memasuki kelasnya.

" kalau begitu selamat datang dekelas favorit. Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi yang akan menjadi dosenmu...silahkan masuk... " ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi sejenak menatap Itachi, tak percaya kalau orang yang ia rasa berumur hampir sama dengannya ini adalah dosennya. Masih sangat muda namun bisa menjadi dosen? Kyuubi berfikir kalau otak Itachi terbuat dari mesin robot hingga bisa sejenius itu.

Kyuubi sendiri memang jenius, tapi ia rasa ia tak bisa menandingi ke jeniusan dosen muda didepannya ini.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya, Kyuubi pun dengan acuhnya tak menghiraukan Itachi yang memperkenalkan diri dan melewati Itachi begitu saja memasuki kelas barunya.

Sedangkan Itachi makin menyeringai malihat Kyuubi, senang akan sifat Kyuubi yang bisa dikatakan ' ganas ' dan harus di jinakkan agar menjadi kucing yang baik. Setelah Kyuubi memasuki kelasnya, Itachi segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kelasnya.

Didalam kelas, Kyuubi yang berdiri didepan papan White Board karena Itachi menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada teman- teman barunya, tampak sedikit tercengang dengan suasana kelas barunya.

Ruang kelas yang cukup luas, lengakap dengan komputer, layar proyektor, AC dan masih banyak lagi peralatan lainnya tertata rapi di sana. Hampir sama mewahnya dengan ruang kelasnya di Universitasnya yang dulu.

" perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Kyuubi mahasiswa pindahan dari Universitas New York... " ujar Kyuubi singkat sambil sesekali mengunyah permen karet yang sejak tadi ia kunyah hingga tak ada lagi rasa manis pada permn karet itu. Dengan acuhnya Kyuubi malah meniup permen karet yang ia kunyah hinnga pecah dan kembali mengunyahnya.

Tak dihiraukannya tatapan tak suka dari Itachi yang melihatnya memakan permen karet saat berada di dalam kelasnya. Asal kalian tau saja, Itachi adalah dosen yang sangat menjaga kedisiplinan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya.

Lihat saja, tak ada dari para anak didik perempuannya yang memakai rok mini saat jam kuliahnya. Karena itachi akan menegur mereka seperti ini...

" disini bukan discotik...jadi saya berharap kalian berpakaianlah yans lebih sopan atau kalian akan aku beri hukuman... kalian tak ada sexynya sama sekali dan tak akan berhasil membuatku tergoda! "

Perkataan Itachi sungguh tepat menembus jantung para mahasiswi dikelasnya itu, karena memang itu tujuan para gadis centil anak didik Itachi berpakaian yang bisa dikatakan sexy hanya untuk sekedar menarik perhatian Itachi yang pastinya akan sia- sia saja karena Itachi tak tertarik dengan yang namanya wanita.

Salahkan ia yang dulu adalan seorang stright dan berubah haluan seperti ini karena pergaulannya saat dulu ie tinggal di Inggris untuk berkuliah disana sebelum menjadi dosen di Universitas milik ayahnya ini. Dan kini ia melihat Kyuubi yang dengan tenangnya mengunyah permen karet dihadapannya.

" bisa tolong buang permen karetmu? Aku tidak suka ada yang makan didalam kelasku... " tegur Itachi dengan nada lembut namun terdengar seperti perintah yang harus dipatuhi oleh Kyuubi.

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi hanya menatap dosennya itu sekilas dan tak menghiraukan ucapan Itachi.

" tidak akan...terserah aku mau membuangnya atau tidak. Aku tidak membelinya dengan uang darimu! " jawab Kyuubi dengan santainya, tak takut sama sekali akan tatapan tajam Itachi saat mendengar jawabannya.

Perkataan Kyuubi yang berani membantah dosen terkiller ( menurut para anak didik Itachi ) itu sukses membuat seluruh teman –teman barunya dikelasnya itu menatap dengan penuh arti padanya. Pandangan mereka seolah berkata ' kau mencari masalah dengan dosen killer itu ' , namun sayangnya Kyuubi bukanlah seorang yang takut pada siapa pun terkecuali keluarganya tentu saja.

Itachi hanya menghela napas, bisa memaklumi sifat Kyuubi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya, sama – sama bersifat iblis.

" baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu karena kau adalah siswa baruku... " ujar Itachi yang mengundang tatapan ' kau tidak adil sensei ' dari para anak didiknya.

Setelah perkenalan Kyuubi yang sangat singkat itu selesai, kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi ramai karena pekikan- pekikan kecil dari para gadis disana yang terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuubi.

" apakah sudah cukup perkenalannya? " yanya Itachi kembali lagi ketopik semula dan berdiri disisi kanan Kyuubi.

" hm... " Kyuubi hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan dosennya itu.

Itachi memandang setiap anak didiknya terutama para gadis yang tampak penasaran dengan Kyuubi.

" ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada teman baru kalian? " tanya Itachi.

Semua mahasiswi dikelas Itachi mengangkat tangan kanan mereka, berebut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kyuubi.

" apakah kau masih single Kyuubi- kun?"

" boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu? "

Bla...bla...bla...

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menurut Itachi terutama Kyuubi kurang penting untuk dijawab.

" baiklah...cukup sampai disini perkenalannya. Jika kalian ingin berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Kyuubi silahkan lakukan di jam istirahat... " ujar Itachi memerintahkan anak didiknya agar bisa diam.

Lalu Itachi beralih menatap Kyuubi.

" kau bisa duduk di sebelah Deidara... " tunjuk Itachi pada pemuda berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat tinggi, yang duduk dibanku paling belakang.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuubi berjalan menuju ke bangku kosong yang ada disamping kanan Deidara.

Sepertinya hari- hari Kyuubi akan sedikit menjadi sulit jika sudah berurusan dengan sang dosen muda barunya, Uchiha Itachi. Sementara itu Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji mulai menjalankan rencana mereka masing – masing untuk mendapatkan Naruto, sang uke manis nan innocent idaman para seme Universitas Konoha. Dan rencana seperti apakah yang mereka buat untuk mendapatkan sang uke idaman mereka?

**# TBC #**

**Rin** : akhirnya chapt 2 jadi juga...akan ada ItaKyu disini!semoga reader suka pair ItaKyu. Kalo penentuan pair nanti bakal jd surprise...tapi kalo misalnya ada 10 reader yg pilih pair sasunaru nanti bakal rin usahain. Semoga di chapter kali ini typonya berkurang, karena rin sudah cek 2 kali fic ini.

**Balasan review :**

**Kiseki No Hana** : ini sudah update...selamat membaca... ^^

**Earl Louisa Vi Duivel** : rin sudah hadirkan Kyu disini...semoga suka ya...selamat membaca... ^^

**Laila. ** : gak apa kok...kalo masalah typo itu wajar dialami setiap author, begitu juga rin...jd harap dimaklumi. Semoga kali ini typonya berkurang. Terus baca ya...selamat membaca... ^^

**Leehyunseok99** : iya...cos rin dikejar deadline di kantor rin...semoga chap kali ini sedikit lebih panjang...selamat membaca dan ripiu lagi – hajar - ^^

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy** : kalo soaltulisan yg berantakan rin sendiri juga gak tau kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu. Padahal uda rin edit tapi pas di update jadinya kok kayak gitu, gak rapi...jadi itu bukan kesalahan dari rin...selamat membaca, semoga suka... ^^

**Neterya imel** : makasih dibilang fic ini keren...selamat membaca... ^^

Kiroikiru No Mikazuki Chizuka : rin usahakan kalo banyak reader yg ripiu n minta pair sasunaru...selamat membaca... ^^

: rin usahakan sasunaru kalo banyak yg minta pair itu...selamat membaca dan ripiu lagi... ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu polepel** : ini sudah update kilat...selamat membaca dan ripiu lagi... ^^

**Kkkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : ini udah rin lanjut, semoga chap kali ini memuaskan... selamat membaca... ^^

**Devilojoshi** : silahkan ditebak dulu pairnya... selamat membaca... ^^

**BaekRen** : ini sudah next...selamat membaca... ^^

**Kagurra amaya** : pairnya tergantung pair mana yang paling banyak diminta. Tapi kalo untuk Gaanaru nanti rin usahain bikin sequelnya...selamat membaca... ^^

: kalo yg minta pai sasunaru banyak rin bakal kabulin pair itu...selamat membaca... ^^

**ChocoMintMiel **: arigatou sudah ripiu lewat PM...umm...seme uke itu yah semacam, kalo kaya cewe cowo pacaran, pasti yg jadi pihak seme yang cowo sedangkan kalo uke itu yang cewe, tapi seme uke itu untuk istilah boy love, yah bisa dilihat dari karakternya, karakter tersebut sifatnya gimama. Gantle apa enggk, wajahnya tampan/ bishounen...yah kira2 seperti itulah...rin juga gak bisa menjelaskannya lebih detail...hehe...makasih buat PM'nya...selamat membaca... ^^

**Adeuzumakichan **: makasih atas ripiunya dan ini sudah update...selamat membaca... ^^

Arigatou bagi reader yang sudah baca dan ripiu fic ini. Bagi yang sudah baca mohon tinggalkan ripiu karena rin uda kabulin untuk update kilat, nanti rin kecewa kalo yang minta update kilat tapi hanya membaca dan tidak meninggalkan ripiu... **mohon RIPIUNYA**... arigatou... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu.

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 3 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Cerita sebelumnya...

Sepertinya hari- hari Kyuubi akan sedikit menjadi sulit jika sudah berurusan dengan sang dosen muda barunya, Uchiha Itachi. Sementara itu Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji mulai menjalankan rencana mereka masing – masing untuk mendapatkan Naruto, sang uke manis nan innocent idaman para seme Universitas Konoha. Dan rencana seperti apakah yang mereka buat untuk mendapatkan sang uke idaman mereka?

= (^^)= =(^^)=

Chapter 3.

Konoha University, 12.00 AM.

Saat ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu- tunggu oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Konoha University, yaitu jam istirahat. Setelah menempuh mata kuliah yang cukup memeras otak mereka.

Pada saat jam istirahat seperti ini pasti suasana di kantin sudah seperti ada gedung yang kebakaran, sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh para gadis yang berkumpul untuk menanti kedatangan sang pangeran kampus. Tapi harusnya para gadis mahasiswi kampus ini harus menelan kekecewaan karena ketiga pengeran kampus mereka tak datang kekantin kali ini. Mereka berpikir, kira- kira kemana ketiga pangeran kampus mereka itu?. Sebaiknya kita cari berada dimana ketiga pangeran kampus kita.

# kelas kejurusan seni #

Terlihat ketiga pangeran kampus kita sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat pintu kelas jurusan seni. Sepertinya ketiga pangeran kampus kita ini sedang mengamati sesuatu, ah bukan...lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Terlihat didalam kelas jurusan seni yang kini sudah sepi, hanya ada seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk memasukan buku pelajarannya kedalam tasnya. Objek itulah yang sejak tadi terus dipantau oleh ketiga pangeran kampus kita yang tak lain adalah Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji. Sambil sesekali, Sasuke tampak melihat kearah tangga yang menuju kelantai dua kelas seni ini, siapa tau ada kakak Naruto disana, objek yang sedang mereka pantau kini.

Tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda- tanda akan kemunculan Kyuubi disana, karena Sasuke sudah mengurus kyuubi dengan meminta kakaknya agar menahan Kyuubi untuk tetap dikelasnya.

Falshback –

11.30 Am...

Sasuke tampak sedang berjalan kearah ruangan khusus milik kakaknya, Itachi yang berada di lantai 3. Sasuke ingin meminta bantuan pada kakaknya itu perihal Kyuubi.

Karena hari ini ia akan menculik Naruto ( mengajak Naruto bolos jam kuliah ke3 ) untuk menjalankan misinya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Namun itu tak akan bisa berjalan lancar jika ada Kyuubi yang terus mengawasi Naruto (selain di jam kuliah berlangsung). Maka dari itu Sasuke meminta kakaknya untuk mengurus Kyuubi agar tak terus mengawasi Naruto.

BRAK!

Tanpa berprikepintuan (?), Sasuke dengan segenap tenaganya membuka dengan kasar pintu besar berwarna putih didepannya yang merupakan pintu ruangan kakaknya. Andai saja pintu itu bukan pintu berkualitas terbaik, pasti sudah lepas dari engselnya.

Itachi yang berada didalam ruangannya dan sedang menerima telepon entah dari siapa, tak penasaran dengan siapa yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar seperti itu. Karena Itachi tau itu pasti sang Otoutou tercinta, karena dirumah pun Sasuke pasti seperti itu. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan masuk seenaknya tanpa ijin darinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan watadosnya (yang sudah mendobrak pintu ruangan kakaknya ) memasuki ruangan kakaknya dan langsung duduk di kursi putar didepan meja kakaknya yang masih menerima telepon.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi selesai berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon beberapa menit yang lalu. Itachi menatap Sasuke sejenak. Tampak sekali wajah Sasuke makin datar sedatar jalan raya (?), pertanda adik kesayangannya itu sedang ada masalah dan ingin meminta bantuannya.

" ada apa otoutou? Apa ada masalah? " tanya Itachi to the point.

Sasuke menatap kakanya yang duduk di hadapannya. Memang, yang paling cocok untuk menangani Kyuubi adalah kakaknya ini. Kenapa? Karena mereka sama- sama bersifat iblis.

Kalian jangan tertipu dengan wajah tampan Itachi yang tempak baik seperti malaikat, karena bagi Sasuke itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Sasuke yang sudah hidup bersama Itachi selama belasan tahun pasti lebih mengerti bagaimana sifat kakaknya itu yang sesungguhnya.

Memang Itachi baik pada siapa saja, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut mengenai mangsa barunya yaitu Kyuubi yang sukses menarik perhatian Itachi, sifat Itachi akan setara dengan dewa iblis, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Apalagi Kyuubi adalah tipe yang sama seperti Itachi. Terutama Itachi tidak mengetahui apakah Kyuubi itu seorang stright atau seorang homoseksual seperti dirinya, itulah tantangan terbesar bagi Itachi.

" aku ingin meminta bantuanmu... " jawab Sasuke.

" sudah kuduga...apa yang kau inginkan dariku? " tanya Itachi.

" aku ingin kau mengurus Kyuubi...tahan dia bersamamu agar aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku untuk mendekati adiknya... " jawab Sasuke.

Itachi menyeringai mendengarnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa tau kalo Naruto'lah yang menjadi incaran adiknya ini, yang merupakan adik dari Kyuubi. Itu karena Itachi tau segalanya, tak ada yang Itachi tak tau jika sudah menyangkut para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikampusnya ini.

" baiklah...aku akan membantumu otoutou... kau bisa menjalankan rencanamu sesukamu, jika perlu aku akan membantumu... "

" hn...tidak perlu, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Naruto dengan usahaku sendiri... "

Off flashback –

Begitulah, mulai hari ini Sasuke akan menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi agar bisa mengajak Naruto berkencan sekaligus membolos jam kuliah terakhir.

Tapi, masih ada dua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi setia mengikutinya, yaitu Gaara dan Neji. Sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu tak akan membiarkannya membawa Naruto sendiri.

" tidak bisakah kalian pergi meninggalkanku? " ujar Sasuke bermaksud mengusir kedua sahabatnya itu.

" tidak akan...pasti kau akan mengajak Naruto membolos lalu pergi berkencan... " ujar Gaara.

Sasuke jadi berpikir jika Gaara adalah mantan dukun, kenapa dia bisa tau rencananya? padahal mereka ( Gaara dan Neji ) hanya mengikutinya saja sejak tadi.

" akh! Kalian menganggu rencanaku saja! Sudah sana pergi! " usir Sasuke lagi.

" tidak akan...karena aku juga ingin mengajak Naruto berkencan... " jawab Neji.

Jika saja Sasuke adalah tokoh anime, pasti sudah muncul asap diatas kepalanya, kesal karena kedua sahabatnya ini.

" terserah saja...pasti Naruto akan lebih memilih pergi denganku! " ujar Sasuke.

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Ketiga pangeran kampus kita yang terkenal cool dan pendiam ini bisa bersifat kekanakkan seperti ini hanya karena memperebutkan Naruto? Jika saja Itachi tau adiknya bisa menjadi OOC seperti ini, pasti selama satu bulan penuh Itachi akan mengejek dan menertawakan adiknya itu habis- habisan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang selesai memasukkan buku terakhirnya kedalam tas dan hendak pergi kekantin mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar ( karena sudah jam makan siang ), itu pun terhenti langkahnya didekat pintu kelasnya karena melihat ketiga sang pangeran kampus yang sedang beradu mulut saling melempar argumentasi didepan pintu kelasnya yang otomatis menghalangi pintu. Entah mengapa jantung Naruto kembali berdetak cepat saat melihat Gaara.

Sakit jantung Naru kambuh Kaa-san.., batin Naruto dengan sangat polosnya.

Itu bukan sakit jantung,Naru...kau sehat- sehat saja, itu tandanya ada rasa suka terhadap Gaara, yah...bisa dibilang kau menyukai Gaara.

" umm...Gaara? Sasuke? Neji? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian bertengkar ya? Kenapa nama Naru dibawa- bawa? " tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar namanya disebut- sebut oleh ketiga pangeran kampus itu.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji menghentikan acara adu mulut mereka. Mereka menatap Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan mata biru bulanya yang berkedip lucu, membuat ketiga pangeran kampus kita ini ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chuuby Naruto.

" tidak Naru... kita tidak sedang bertengkar... " jawab Gaara yang di beri anggukan setuju oleh Sasuke dan Neji.

" ohhh...syukurlah...lalu kenapa kalian ada disini? " ujar Naruto.

" aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan! " ujar Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji serempak.

Naruto kembali menatap ketiga orang didepannya penuh tanya. Pasalnya kata- kata ' kencan ' adalah hal yang asing baginya. Naruto tak tau apa itu ' kencan '.

" 'kencan '? " tanya Naruto.

" iya, kencan... " jawab Gaara.

" umm...kencan? " tanya Naruto lagi karena ia masih belum mengerti.

" ya, kencan...kau mau? " jawab Neji.

" kencan ya... " ujar Naruto lagi.

" ya..ken...akh! sudahlah, intinya kau harus memilih salah satu dari kita untuk berkencan! " ujar Sasuke tak sabar mendengar Naruto yang berbicara berulang- ulang seperti itu.

Ketiga pangeran kampus itu menatap Naruto penuh harap, terkadang ketiganya saling bertatapan tajam seolah mengatakan ' Naruto pasti lebih memilih berkencan denganku ' .

" umm...ano...kencan itu apa ya? Naru tidak mengerti... " tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

JLEB!

Rasanya ketiga pangeran kampus kita ini serasa tertusuk tombak tepat dijantung mereka. Apakah telinga mereka sedang bermasalah? Apa baru saja Naruto bertanya apa itu kencan?.

Oh Tuhan...apa salah hambamu yang tampan ini..., batin Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji.

Sasuke sudah menempel pada dinding disamping pintu, membentur- benturkan pelan kepalanya disana, memastikan kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Sedangkan Gaara dan Neji masih melongo tak percaya akan pertanyaan Naruto.

Hei...ini bukan lagi jaman purba, ini sudah jaman modern...kenapa masih ada orang sepolos Naruto? Bahkan arti ' kencan ' saja Naruto tak tau? Astaga...sungguh polos nian dirimu Naruto...

" kalian baik- baik saja? " tanya Naruto saat melihat tingkah aneh ketiga temannya itu.

Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu!. Batin ketiganya frustasi.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji merasa kepala mereka pusing mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat polos dari Naruto itu.

" kalian sakit? " tanya Naruto lagi.

Ketiga pangeran kampus itu serasa ingin terjun dari lantai 3 kampu ini sekarang juga.

" tidak...kami tidak apa- apa... " jawab Neji yang sudah sadar terlebih dahulu dari kecengoannya.

" begitu...Naru mau kekantin dulu, ne... Naru lapar sekali... " ujar Naruto.

Dengan tidak berperasaannya, Naruto begitu saja berjalan pergi menuju kentin, meninggalkan ketiga pangeran kampus itu dengan rasa ingin bunuh diri yang sangat besar.

" kalian dengar itu? Dia bilang ' apa itu kencan ' ? astaga... " tanya Sasuke.

" yah...sepertinya kita harus ekstra bersabar untuk menghadapi kepolosan Naruto... " ujar Gaara bijak.

" kau benar Gaara...ini akan semakin sulit... " ujar Neji.

Ketiga pangeran kampus itu menatap nanar punggung Naruto yang kini menghilang dikelokkan tangga. Entah hukuman apa yang mereka dapat, sehingga harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kelewat sangat polos itu. Bahkan untuk sebuah arti kata sederhana yaitu ' kencan ' saja Naruto tak tau. Entah apa yang orang tua Naruto ajarkan pada anaknya sehingga Naruto bisa jadi sangat polos seperti ini diusianya yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan kanak- kanak. Sungguh Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji tak habis pikir akan hal itu. Anak remaja jaman sekarang, masih menduduki sekolah tingkat SMP pun sudah mengenal apa itu kencan dan berpacaran. Tapi kenapa Naruto yang sudah menjadi Mahasiswa bahkan tak tau apa itu ' kencan ' ?.

" yah...sepertinya kita harus mengajarkan Naruto apa itu arti kencan...anak itu membuat kepalaku pusing... " ujar Sasuke.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kini Sasuke sedang berada di kantor kakaknya, karena Sasuke ingin menenangkan dirinya yang syok karena Naruto tadi. Karena hanya disinilah ia bisa merenungkan diri dengan tenang saat ada masalah, yah...meskipun ia tau kalau kakaknya itu pasti akan menambah masalah baru untuknya.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, kakaknya yang tau ia sedang ada dalam masalah memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya itu. Awalnya Sasuke tak ingin menceritakannya karena menurutnya itu adalah masalah pribadinya. Namun dengan kurang ajarnya Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita ditambah dengan sedikit ancaman kalau ia akan membocorkan rahasianya pada Kyuubi kalau ia ingin mendekati Naruto.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Sasuke menceritakan semuanya mulai A- Z pada Itachi. Dan kini apa yang Sasuke lihat sungguh membuat matanya iritasi. Dengan kurang ajarnya Itachi tertawa terpingkal- pingkal setelah Sasuke selesai menceritakan masalahnya.

" hahahahaha...kau...kau...hahaha... " Itachi masih tertawa dengan kerasnya hingga keluar setitik air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

Sasuke makin melipat wajahnya saat kakaknya itu menertawakannya makin keras.

" hentikan aniki! Tidak ada yang lucu dengan apa yang aku ceritakan! " ujar Sasuke kesal.

" hahahaha...maaf Sasuke...tapi tadi...ceritamu lucu sekali...kenapa Naruto bisa sepolos itu? Hahaha... " ujar Itachi sambil sesekali ia masih tertawa.

" sudahlah aniki...ini bukan saatnya untuk kau menertawakan aku! " seru Sasuke makin kesal karena kakaknya itu masih juga tertawa. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melempar kakanya itu dengan kursi yang sekarang sedang didudukinya, agar otak kakaknya yang keluar jalur (?) itu bisa kembali kealamnya (?).

" ehem...baiklah- baiklah...aku berhenti... " ujar Itachi berusaha menghentikan tawanya Sebelum Sasuke melemparnya dengan kursi yang Sasuke duduki. Seolah- olah Itachi bisa membaca niat buruk Sasuke kalau ia tak berhenti tertawa.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang setelah Itachi benar- benar berhenti tertawa. Apa salahnya hingga ia harus mendapat kakak yang aneh seperti ini, mengidam apa dulu ibunya saat mengandung kakaknya itu? Masih muda sudah keriputan – ditonjok Itachi -, jahil dan hidup lagi (?). Dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto, uke terpolos dan ter'innocent yang disukainya?, sekarang Sasuke benar- benar yakin bahwa Tuhan telah benar- benar menghukumnya kali ini.

" bersabarlah jika menghadapi calon uke'mu itu otoutou...jika perlu aku akan membantumu... " ujar Itachi yang membuat Sasuke makin terpuruk jika teringat akan kepolosan ' calon ' uke'nya itu.

" ... " Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia benar- benar frustasi kali ini.

Kakaknya itu sama sekali tak memberinya solusi malah membuatnya ingin melempar kakaknya itu kejurang terdekat (?) sekarang juga.

Dasar keriput..., batin Sasuke. Kenapa hanya didalam hati saja Sasuke berani mengatakan itu?, karena jika ia mengatakannya terang- terangan dihadapan Itachi, Sasuke tak tau apa yang akan Itachi perbuat padanya.

Sementara itu... –

" KERIPUT! BUKA PINTU INI! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! " terdengar sura teriakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari dalam kelas favorit ( ekonomi ).

DUAK!DUAK!DUAK!

Kali ini disertai dengan suara pintu tersebut yang digedor dengan sekuat tenaga oleh pemuda yang terkurung atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dikurung. Yah...itu adalah Kyuubi, Itachi sengaja mengurung Kyuubi dikelasnya agar ia tak menghampiri adiknya, Naruto. Karena ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Sasuke agar Kyuubi tak terus menemui Naruto.

" WOI! KERIPUT! AKU BERSUMPAH, JIKA AKU BISA KELUAR DARI SINI DAN BERTEMU DENGANMU AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! " teriak Kyuubi lagi.

Segala macam nama hewan di kebun binatang (?), Kyuubi sebutkan hanya untuk menyumpahi Itachi. Dosen keriputnya itu benar- benar membuatnya kesal. Pasalnya Kyuubi tak tau apa alasan Itachi mengurungnya dikelas seperti ini?.

Sedangkan objek yang diteriaki Kyuubi? Ia kini sedang duduk manis dikantornya bersama sang adik dan ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat yang kini tengah diminumnya. Dengan santainya tak peduli denga salah satu muridnya yang sengaja ia kurung didalam kelas. Toh, Itachi berfikir sebentar lagi jam istarahat selesai dan Kyuubi pasti ia bebaskan.

Teriakan Kyuubi membuat para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang melintas dilorong kelasnya menjadi takut. Mereka berpikir kalau Kyuubi sedang kerasukan di dalam sana. Ckckck...poor Kyuubi...

Sepertinya tak kan mudah baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto mengingat sifat Naruto yang kelewat polos itu. Lalu rencana apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Sepertinya ia harus berhenti dulu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, biarkan kedua sahabatnya ( Gaara dan Neji ) itu saja yang bersaing terlebih dahulu. Karena ia harus mempersiapkan rencana yang lebih matang lagi kali ini.

** # TBC #**

**Rin** : akhirnya chapter 3 selese juga...susah sekali mencari unsur humornya...tapi semoga saja humornya sedikit lucu... terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah mau meripiu fic gaje ini, rin gak bisa balas satu persatu karena kerjaan rin dikantor yg terlantar karena ngetik fic ini harus segera rin kerjakan.

**Balasan Review :**

Oke...cukup sampai disini dulu, semoga typonya berkurang kali ini dan ceritanya sedikit lebih bagus dari cerita2 sebelumnya, dan apakah harus dilanjut?soalnya reader yang ripiu fic rin di chap 1 gak semua meripiu lagi padahal banyak yg minta cpt di update dan rin sudah meluangkan waktu untuk update lanjutannya...jadi jika ingin fic ini dilanjut beri rin ripiu lebih banyak lagi agar rin semangat dan cepet update – dikeroyok – jadi rin **mohon RIPIUnya**... ^^

**IndahyeojasparkyueIfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong** : panjang banget pan namenya...sampe rin bingung ngetiknya...haha...makasih atas pujiannya, bikin rin makin semangat ngerjain fic ini dan silahkan tunggu masa2 kyuubi akan menyiksa 3 seme kita...hahahahaha... – diharar sasugaaneji – oke, selamat membaca chap kali ini, semoga memuaskan... ^^

**GerhardGemi** : iya, gak ada shikanaru disini...hehe...terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat membaca chap 3 ini, semoga suka... ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : ini...sudah update silahkan baca... ^^

**Uchiha no Aiko** : makasih semangatnya...fic kamu juga cpt dilanjut... ^^

**Anami Hime** : kalo masalah pair silahkan menebak2 dulu...nanti akan tau setelah akan mendekati endingnya...jadi sabar aja ditunggu pairnya siapa...makasih atas ripiunya, selamat membaca... ^^

**KyouyaxCloud** : iya, rencanya akan ada slight Itakyu disini...jadi baca aja terus...selamat membaca... ^^

**ChocoMintMiel** : arigatou...padahal nih fic gaje banget...haha... iya, rin sengaja kasih slight pair Itakyuu di fic ini...selamat membaca... ^^

**Laila. ** : rin sengaja bikin kyu ma naru beda marga(klan) karena rin gak mw marga uzumaki hilang di fic ini...jadi rin maunya marga namikaze ada uzumaki juga ada... yosh! Selamat membaca... ^^

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuka Chizuka** : iya, rin sengaja sebagai pengenalannya Kyu...hehe...tapi tetap lebih fokus ketokoh utamya, tapi sekali2 ke Itakyu juga...biar makin seru...haha... selamat membaca... ^^

**( author entah siapa )** : bertanya kenapa naru kok marganya uzumaki? Karena dianimenya dari naru kecil itu marganya mengikuti sang ibu, kushina yang berasal dari klan uzumaki dan rin sengaja bikin marga naru tetep uzumaki disini, cos rin gak mau ngilangin marga itu dari nama naru... selamat membaca... ^^

**( author entah siapa )** : silahkan ditebak dulu pairnya... selamat membaca... ^^

: makasih...iya, aku males kalo koreksi lama2...cos dikejar sama jam kerja aku juga, bulan2 ini aku sibuk terus...jadi harap dimaklumi kalo banyak typonya, cos keburu2 sih...haha...iya...dari dulu d ff bawaannya Ita itu mesum mulu - ditabok itachi – hehe...selamat membaca chap 3, semoga suka... ^^

**Khukhukhukhukhudattebayo **: silahkan ditebak ja duliu pairnya siapa dan nanti akan bisa ditebak pas mw mendekati endingnya... slamat membaca... ^^

**Deviliojoshi**: silahkan ditebak dulu pairnya siapa...kalo misalnya bukan gaanaru jangan kecewa ya, nanti rin usahain bwt sequelnya kalo rin da waktu luang dikantor...selamat membaca... ^^

**( author entah siapa )** : iya...rin bakal buat kyu u menderita! Huahahahaha... – disambit kyuu – haha...oke selamat membaca... ^^

**Namikaze Noah** : makasih atas pujiannya... selamat membaca, semoga fic kali ini bs lebih bagus lagi... ^^

: iya, sasu ketularan virus mesumnya Itachi...ckck...ho'oh...disini rin bikin kyuu berani ngelawan Itachi...haha...ini uda update, selamat membaca... ^^

**Adeuzumakichan** : ini chap 3 uda update... selamat membaca... ^^

**Lanjutkah? Ripiu please... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu.

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 4 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Cerita sebelumnya...

" WOI! KERIPUT! AKU BERSUMPAH, JIKA AKU BISA KELUAR DARI SINI DAN BERTEMU DENGANMU AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! " teriak Kyuubi lagi.

Segala macam nama hewan di kebun binatang (?), Kyuubi sebutkan hanya untuk menyumpahi Itachi. Dosen keriputnya itu benar- benar membuatnya kesal. Pasalnya Kyuubi tak tau apa alasan Itachi mengurungnya dikelas seperti ini?.

Sedangkan objek yang diteriaki Kyuubi? Ia kini sedang duduk manis dikantornya bersama sang adik dan ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat yang kini tengah diminumnya. Dengan santainya tak peduli denga salah satu muridnya yang sengaja ia kurung didalam kelas. Toh, Itachi berfikir sebentar lagi jam istarahat selesai dan Kyuubi pasti ia bebaskan.

Teriakan Kyuubi membuat para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang melintas dilorong kelasnya menjadi takut. Mereka berpikir kalau Kyuubi sedang kerasukan di dalam sana. Ckckck...poor Kyuubi...

Sepertinya tak kan mudah baginya untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto mengingat sifat Naruto yang kelewat polos itu. Lalu rencana apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Sepertinya ia harus berhenti dulu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, biarkan kedua sahabatnya ( Gaara dan Neji ) itu saja yang bersaing terlebih dahulu. Karena ia harus mempersiapkan rencana yang lebih matang lagi kali ini.

= (^^)= =(^^)=

Chapter 4.

Minggu, 07.00. kediaman Namikaze -

" kyaaaa...! Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru? "

Oh sungguh teriakan – cempreng – yang terdengar indah dipagi hari yang cerah dikonoha. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Namun disebuah rumah bergaya klasik modern dengan halamannya yang sangat luas ini, terdengar teriakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang ada dilantai dua rumah mewah ini.

Entah apa penyebab keributan dipagi yang cerah ini, membuat kedua orang dewasa lainnya menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar teriakkan yang sangat ' merdu ' itu.

" Kyu! Naru bilang hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru?! "

Terdengar lagi suara yang sama namun tak ada yang menyahuti, kali ini suara itu terdengar marah. Kira- kira apa yang terjadi didalam rumah itu? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Rumah mewah ini tampak cukup luas, dengan dipenuhi barang- barang yang dirasa berharga sangat mahal yang tertata rapi disana, rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Rumah yang terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang baca sekaligus ruang belajar,dapur sekaligus ruang makan, tiga kamar tamu, empat kamar utama, halaman belakang beserta kolam renang,intinya ruangan dirumah ini tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

" Kyuubi! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada adikmu? Kalau sampai kau buat adikmu menangis, kau tak akan Kaa-san lepaskan!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita dari arah dapur.

Didapur terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dengan rambut merah sepinggangnya yang tampak halus dan lurus, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari anak pertama yang ia sebut tadi, Kyuubi dan ibu Naruto juga tentunya. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga tampak duduk dengan nyamannya di meja makan, membaca koran sembari menyesap kopinya. Seolah- olah tak terganggu dan memang sama sekali tidak terganggu, karena suara teriakan ' merdu ' dipagi hari seperti ini memang selalu terdengar di kediamannya jika ada sang anak sulung dirumah dan bukan hal yang aneh juga jika sang istri tercinta akhirnya akan berteriak seperti itu dan pada akhirnya istrinya lah yang akan segera naik kelantai dua kekamar anak bungsunya dan memberi pelajaran yang berharga pada anak sulungnya yang selalu dengan suksesnya membuat adiknya menangis karena keusilannya. Justru aneh kalau ada Kyuubi dirumah ini teta[i keadaan rumah ini masih bisa damai. Mungkin pun hal itu terjadi, pasti Kyuubi habis terbentur bantal ( ? ) saat tidur semalam hingga menyebabkan otaknya kembali ketengah ( ? ) dan Kyuubi menjadi anak yang baik.

Dilantai dua, tepatnya disebuah kamar berpintu putih dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan ' Naruto Room ' disanalah teriakan itu kamar bernuansa kuning yang cukup luas tersebut terlihat Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas springbed milik Naruto.

Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang memukul- mukulkan kepalan tangannya dengan sangat bernafsu pada sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat lucu berwarna kuning kecoklatan, milik Naruto. Terdengar gumaman- gumaman yang sarat akan nada kekesalan yang ia ucapkan disetiap pukulan yang ia berikan pada boneka ubah itu yang Naruto beri nama Naru. Jadi bukan ' Naru ' namanya (Naruto ) sendiri yang tadi Naruto teriakkan, tetapi ' Naru ' boneka rubah kesayangannya.

BUK!BUK!BUK!

" dasar keriput sialan! Berani- beraninya kau mengurungku di kelas sampai malam! " maki Kyuubi disertai pukulannya yang makin menggebu- gebu. Terbukti dari boneka milik Naruto yang dipukulinya hampir robek pada jahitannya. Ia anggap boneka itu adalah Itachi yang sedang ia pukuli.

" awas saja kau sialan...kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku akan menghajarmu seperti ini! " ujar Kyuubi lagi yang memukuli boneka adiknya itu lebih keras lagi.

Naruto sempat cengok beberapa saat melihat Kyuubi yang ayannya ( ? ) kambuh menurut Naruto dan itu sangat menakutkan. Sebelum akhirnya...

Hiks..Hiks...

" huwaaaa...kaa-san~~~ Kyuu memukuli ' Naru ' terus... ' Naru ' hampir robek... " akhirnya Naruto menangis juga. Kalau sudah begini siap- siap saja Kyuubi akan menjadi ' santapan ' lezat sang ratu iblis a.k.a sang ibu, Kushina.

Asal kalian tau saja, Kushina jika sudah marah akan jadi sangat menakutkan. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Kyuubi. Kushina memang tampak sangat kalem, terkadang bisa lemah lembut dan sangat ramah, tapi jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya, karena jika Kushina sudah marah tak akan ada yang berani menghentikannya, jika orang tersebut ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan wanita cantik itu, termasuk Kyuubi yang sangat takut pada ibunya. Mungkin sifat iblis Kyuubi menurun dari sang ibu. Sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang berhasil Kushina buka dengan sangat (tak ) lembutnya, hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras akibat pintu yang bertabrakan dengan dinding. Sedangkan Minato ( ayah Kyu dan Naru )hanya bisa mengurut dada karena kelakuan istri tercintanya itu. Sepertinya Minato harus segera memanggil tukang reparasi rumah sebentar lagi untuk memembenarkan pintu kamar anak bungsunya dan mungkin dinding kamarnya yang sedikt retak.

" KYU-BI...sudah berapa kali Kaa-san katakan? Jangan pernah ganggu adikmu! " ujar Kushina penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

BUK! GLEK!

Kyubii menghentikan pukulannya pada boneka rubah kesayangannya adiknya itu dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Karena ia mendengar suara ratu iblis tepat disampingnya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya dengan perlahan kearah kanannya, berharap tak ada ratu iblis ( ibunya ) disana. Namun sepertinya harapannya tak terkabul, nyatanya ia bisa melihat sang ratu iblis yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu berdiri disamping kanannya sembari memeluk adiknya yang masih menangis itu. Hal itu pasti akan membuat Kushina semakin murka.

BLETAK!BLETAK!

Dua kali jitakkan manis (?) dari ibunya mendarat dengan suksesnya dikepala Kyuubi yang sangat ia bangga- banggakan karena didalam sana terisi otaknya yang sangat jenius menurutnya.

" ouchh... ittai kaa-san... " ujar Kyuubi meringis kesakitan sembari memengusap- usap bagian kepalanya yang tadi terkena jitakkan sayang ibunya.

" rasakan... " ujar Kushina. " ... sudah Naru, kakakmu itu sudah Kaa-san hukum...sekarang kita sarapan ya? Kaa-san buatkan ramen miso kesukaan Naru... "

Naruto yang tadinya masih menangis dalam pelukkan sang ibu, jadi diam seketika saat mendengar nama makanan favoritnya disebut- sebut . naruto sangat menyukai ramen miso buatan ibunya sejak ia masih kecil. Menurutnya ramen miso buatan sang ibu jauh lebih enak dibandingkan dengan ramen yang biasa ia beli dikedai ramen Ichiraku di dekat komplek rumahnya. Naruto menyukai ramen apa saja yang selalu ibunya itu siapkan untuknya.

" hiks...benarkah? " tanya Naruto disela isakannya.

" ne...benar, kaa-san buatkan ramen miso untuk Naru... " jawab Kushina sembari menghapus ari mata Naruto.

" yaaayyy...Naru, saaayyaaang kaa-san... " seru Naruto girang sembari memeluk ibunya.

Sedangkan, Kyuubi? Ia hanya bisa mencibir melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu. Ia merasa ia di anak tirikan, ia merasa bahwa ibu dan ayahnya lebih memanjakan Naruto. Padahal kedua orang tuanya tak membedakan hal itu, hanya saja sifat jahil dan nakal Kyuubi'lah yang sering membuat orang tuanya itu marah padanya.

= (^^)= =(^^)=

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari topi, baju ham hitam lengan panjang yang ia rangkap dengan coat hitam (mantel ), kacamata hitam dan sampai sepatu pun hitam. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berdandan seperti itu dimusim panas seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, inilah yang namanya pengorbanan demi cinta (halah! )apa pun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, apa pun...

Pemuda serba berpakaian hitam itu adalah Sabaku Gaara, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara di keluarga Sabaku. Gaara tampak sedang mengintai kediaman mewah milik Naruto, sang pujaan hati. Tampaknya Gaara sedang menanti sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Anak bungsu dari keluarga yang saat ini rumahnya sedang mengamati keadaan dirumah itu.

" sepertinya, Kyuubi sedang ada dirumah...bagaimana aku bisa mengajak Naru jalan- jalan? " ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara berjalan mondar- mandir bak setrikaan didepan gerbang rumah Naruto. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa tetangga Naruto yang melintas didepan rumah Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan ' ada seorang yakuza...harus diwaspadai '. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir kalau Gaara adalah seorang yakuza jika cara berpakaiannya seperti itu? Anak baru lahir (?) pun tau kalau kebanyakan yakuza berpakaian layaknya Gaara saat ini.

Tapi toh Gaara tak peduli dan terus mondar- mandir mencari ide untuk bisa mengajak Naruto jalan- jalan. Tapi bagaimana jika ada Kyuubi dirumah?, kalau Sasuke sih enak masih ada Itachi yang setia menangani Kyuubi, kalau Gaara siapa yang akan membantu? Jika meminta bantuan Sasuke bisa dijamin Sasuke akan tiba disini sekarang juga dalam waktu lima menit jika tau ia akan mengajak Naruto jalan- jalan. Neji? Lupakan, dia tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya kali ini. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

Krieettt...

Tiba- tiba saja gerbang besar rumah Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya secara otomatis. Gaara berhenti mondar- mandir tak jelas dan segera bersembunya dibalik dinding gerbang. Dilongokannya sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang hendak keluar rumah. Kyuubi, kah? Kalau benar ini bisa gawat. Tapi ternyata dewi fortuna kali ini sedang berpihak padanya, karena apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya bersinar bling- bling layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat permen dari ibunya.

Sosok siapa yang kini Gaara lihat sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani sosok itu?, yah...itu adalah Naruto, seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

" yes!yes!yes! " Gaara bersorak pelan, senang melihat Naruto yang kini berjalan melewatinya menuju kearah kanan.

Gaara segera saja mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Berjalan cepat menyusul Naruto dan...

Greb!

Gaara tanpa basa- basi lagi langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto agar si pirang pujaan hatinya itu berhenti berjalan. Naruto yang merasakan tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang langsung menoleh kerah samping kanannya.

" si... huwaaaa! Tolong Naru! Naru mau diculik! " teriak Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari seseorang yang ia anggap akan menculiknya itu.

Gaara sweetdrop. Penculik katanya? Apa orang setampan aku bisa dikatakan seperti penculik? Apa dari segi manaya dari wajahku yang tampan ini yang bisa disamakan dengan seorang penculik yang berpredikat kriminal itu?, pikir Gaara narsis tingkat tinggi. Salahkan penyamaranmu yang bisa dikatakan tak wajar itu, pantas saja Naruto menyangka jika kau adalah penculik.

" ampun om penculik- san (?)... Naru memang lucu dan imut, tapi jangan bawa Naru... " ujar Naruto merengek hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca- kaca, bisa dipastikan Naruto akan segera menangis jika orang yang ia sangka sebagai penculik itu tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

" h-hei, Naru tenanglah...ini aku, Gaara... " ujar sosok yang Naruto sangka sebagai penculik.

Gaara segera membuka topi hitamnya dan kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan rambut merahnya yang tampak lembut dan mata sea green'nya. Melihat sosok yang Naruto kenal, Naruto pun bernapas lega. Karena ia tidak jadi di culik ( rin: siapa juga yang akan menculikmu Naru? - , -; ).

" Gaara! Kau membuatku takut saja! Kenapa berpakaian seperti penculik begitu?! " seru Naruto kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Gaara ingin sekali melumat bibir itu sekarang juga.

" gomen... umm...kau mau kemana Naru? " ujar sekaligus tanya Gaara.

" Naru mau keminimarket membeli keripik kentang untuk Kyuu... " jawab Naruto.

Gaara mengagguk mengerti. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Gaara mengajak Naruto pergi sebentar kedanau yang ada di taman kota tak jauh dari komplek perumahan Naruto. Mumpung Naruto sedang tak bersama penjaganya ( Kyuubi ) yang killer itu. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk menjalankan rencanya.

" apa kau mau ikut denganku kedanau? " tanya Gaara.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia tampak berpikir apakah ia menerima ajakkan Gaara atau tidak. Karena Naruto takut kedua orang tua dan kakaknya akan mencarinya jika ia tidak cepat pulang. Padahal jarak antara minimarket dari rumahnya tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Kedanau? Entah mengapa tiba- tiba saja jantung Naruto kembali berdetak cepat dan kini wajanya bersemu merah, membuatnya makin tampak manis. Kalau saja Naruto bukanlah orang yang sangat – kelewat – polos nan innocent, pasti Naruto mengerti arti sesungguhnya, bahwa Gaara mengajaknya berkencan. Namun sayang, arti ' kencan ' saja Naruto tak tau.

" umm...nanti Naru dicari kaa-san, tou-san dan Kyuu... " jawab Naruto menolak ajakkan Gaara.

" tak akan...karena kita hanya akan membeli ice cream disana dan berbincang sebentar. Jika ditanya, bilang saja minimarketnya penuh... " jawab Gaara mulai meyakinkan Naruto agar Naruto mau ikut bersamanya.

" umm...t-tapi... "

" sudahlah... " potong Gaara. " ...kau ikut saja, aku jamin kau tidak akan lama... " lanjut Gaara sembari menarik Naruto pelan agar ia ikut bersamanya.

" ... " Naruto hanya diam, pasrah diseret oleh Gaara dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Disinilah sekarang Gaara dan Naruto berada. Duduk disebuah kursi taman yang menghadap langsung kedanau yang berair sangat jernih, hingga mampu memperlihatkan isi di dalam danau itu. Ikan yang berenang kesana kemari dan sebagainya. Disekitar danau itu ditumbuhi banyak pohon besar dan rindang, bunga yang berwarna- warni, sungguh suatu suasana yang sangat tepat jika ingin berpacaran dengan pasangan kita didanau yang sangat indah ini.

Dengan dinaungi sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi Gaara dan Naruto dari sengatan sinar mentari yang mulai terik. Dengan ditemani satu cone ice cream dan berbincang – bincang ringan membuat Gaara merasa sangat beruntung ia berhasil mengajak Naruto ketempat ini meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan.

" huwaa... ice creamnya enak sekali Gaara... " ujar Naruto disela- sela ia menjilati ice creamnya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat senang dengan ice cream orange yang ia belikan ditaman sebelum menuju kedanau ini. Hingga Gaara melihat ada sedikit ice cream yang belepotan disudut kanan mulut Naruto.

Entah mengapa Gaara jadi ingin bertindak sedikit extream pada Naruto. Mumpung hanya ada mereka berdua saja didanau ini. Biarlah Naruto akan mengatakannya mesum atau tidak, toh Naruto juga tak akan mengerti apa yang ia perbuat mengingat Naruto yang terlewat polos.

" Naru, ada ice cream di sudut bibirmu... " ujar Gaara.

Slurp...

Gaara dengan senang hati mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan langsung menjilat sensual sudut mulut Naruto, untuk menghilangkan sedikit ice cream yang belepotan disudut mulut Naruto. Gaara serasa dirinya melayang kesurga. Betapa lembutnya kulit wajah Naruto.

Hening...

Naruto berhenti menjilati ice creamya saat tau Gaara baru saja menjilat setitik ice cream yang belepotan disudut mulutnya. Disentuhnya sudut mulutnya yang tadi di jilat oleh Gaara dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang seperti orang yang habis melakukan lari marathon. Tindakan Gaara tadi membuat jantung Naruto serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kaa-san...sakit jantung Naru kambuh lagi dan kini Naru juga demam. Batin Naruto saat ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" G-Gaara...apa yang kau lakukan? Kan, itu kotor... " ujar Naruto.

Doeeengg...

Gaara cengo seketika. Kotor katanya? Padahal sebagian besar orang pasti akan menanggap hal tersebut sebagai hal yang romantis, sekali lagi ROMANTIS. Tapi apa? Naruto tak berpikiran seperti itu.

Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Gaara inginmenceburkan dirinya sekarang juga di danau itu.

Kenapa kau sangat polos sekali Naruto. Batin Gaara frustasi.

Gaara terdiam seketika, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan atau jelaskan sekarang. Naruto amat sangat polos, entah bagaimana cara orang tua Naruto mendidik Naruto hingga bisa jadi sepolos ini?. Apa yang orang tua Naruto pikirkan saat mendidik Naruto hingga jadi sepolos ini?, apa orang tua Naruto ingin anak bungsu mereka itu lajang seumur hidup?. Sungguh...Gaara tak habis pikir akan hal itu.

" Gaara, ken... "

" aku mencintaimu... " belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Gaara sudah memotong ucapan Naruto.

Kedip...kedip...kedip...

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan berkedip lucu, tak mengerti apa yang temannya itu katakan. Membuat Gaara mekin gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Naruto.

" ano... Gaara...aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan? " tanya Naruto.

" aku menyukaimu Naruto... " gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto makin tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Gaara sebenarnya. Ungkapan cinta Gaara merupakan sesuatu yang sangat asing baginya. Naruto menganggap kalau ungkapan cinta Gaara adalah cinta terhadap seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Sama seperti ucapan yang sering ibu, ayah dan kakaknya yang sering diucapkan untuknya. Tak lebih dari itu. Entah mengapa tiba- tiba kepala Naruto terasa pusing memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Gaara tadi.

" umm...mencintai Naru seperti Naru mencintai kaa-san, tou-san dan Kyuu? " tanya Naruto lagi.

Gaara makin frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang sangat polos itu. Jika sekali lagi Naruto bertaya seperti itu, Gaara bersumpah ia akan menceburkan dirinya kedanau didepannya itu.

" bukan seperti itu...aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu layaknya seorang kekasih bukan seperti saudara... " jawab Gaara.

Naruto makin bingung apa yang Gaara maksud sebenarnya. Pasalnya kata – kata mencintai, menyayangi dari segi pribadi, itu adalah hal yang sangat asing bagi Naruto. ' kekasih ' ? apa itu ' kekasih '? Merek lollipop, kah?

" umm...iya...seperti kaa-san Naru yang juga sangat mencintai Naru dan 'kekasih' itu apa? Merek lollipop, kah?, Naru mau kalau Gaara punya lollipop untuk Naru..." ujar Naruto dengan innocentnya.

Tak memikirkan perasaan Gaara yang hancur seketika mendengar jawaban polosnya itu. Dan apakah wajah Gaara yang kini terlihat amat sangat kusut karena kesal itu tak cukup membuktikan kalau perkataan Naruto itu membuatnya bad mood?.

Oke, cukup!

Kesabaran Gaara sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dan...

Cup...

Gaara langsung mencium bibir Naruto, melumat lembut bibir merah Naruto sembari menekan tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan Gaara yang tiba- tiba saja menciumnya hingga Naruto tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" eungh... " Naruto mengerang kecil saat Gaara memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap Naruto yang kini terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang sedikit terengah. Tak pernah ia alami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya selain ciuman dari orang tuanya dipipi atau bibirnya dan itu terasa berbeda dari ciuman Gaara. Ciuman Gaara tadi membuat jantung Naruto hampir lepas dari tempatnya, berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Rasanya aneh saat Gaara melumat bibirnya lembut, terasa menyenangkan dan ada getaran aneh dihatinya saat itu, serasa Naruto tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu. Sedangkan Gaara, ia merasa menang satu langkah dari Sasuke dan Neji karena bisa terlebih dahulu karena bisa mencium Naruto.

Karena baru saja Gaara mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto yang selama ini dijaga dengan sangat baik. Andai saja Kyuubi ada disini entah apa jadinya Gaara yang sudah berani merampas ciuman pertama adik kesayangannya.

" aku mencintaimu..." ujar Gaara lagi. Berharap Naruto akan mengerti setelah ia menciumnya.

" Naru...Naru masih tidak mengerti...kaa-san juga sering mencium bibir Naru dan mengatakan bahwa kaa-san sangat mencintai Naru... " ujar Naruto.

Byuurrr...

Detik berikutnya Gaara sudah benar- benar menceburkan dirinya kedanau itu. Naruto benar- benar membuatnya sangat frustasi. Entah apa salahnya sampai- sampai ia harus mencintai Naruto yang kelewat polos itu?.

" kyaaa... Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar dari danau itu " teriak Naruto.

Untung saja Gaara pintar berenang, jika tidak bisa dipastikan danau ini akan ramai besok karena ditemukannya mayat Gaara disana.

Ini semua gara- gara Naruto yang sukses membuat sang pangeran kampus kita ini menjadi sangat OOC dan frustasi diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Tabahlah Gaara...yakinlah kalau kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto suatu hari nanti.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Sementara itu, dikediaman Uchiha...

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven ala chicken but sedang duduk diatas kursi meja belajarnya. Sesorang pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemilik dari rumah yang cukup mewah ini.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai senang dengan menatap selembar kertas ditangan kanannya. Itu adalah rencana untuk mendapatka Naruto yang sudah ia susun serapi mungkin. Ia yakin kali ini ia tak akan gagal lagi. Kita lihat apa rencana yang sudah Sasuke susun.

Hampiri Naruto di kantin saat jam makan siang dan ajak dia ketaman belakang kampus, tapi pastikan dulu Kyuubi aman bersama Itachi.

Jika rencana pertama gagal, Sasuke akan mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam romantis disebuah restoran yang akan ia sewa full khusus hanya untuk dirinya dan Naruto saja.

Jika rencana kedua juga gagal, Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto kemana pun tempat yang Naruto suka, ia yakin jika Naruto tak akan menolak ajakkannya. Jika berhasil, langsung nyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

Begitulah kira- kira rencana yang Sasuke susun dan dengan sangat yakin akan berhasil. Tapi entahlah, keberhasilan itu hanya bisa dijamin 10% mengingat Naruto yang sangat polos itu. Sepertinya kau akan bernasib sama seperti Gaara, Sasuke.

" Naruto...aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu... " ujar Sasuke.

Berdoalah saja Sasuke, semoga nasibmu tak sama dengan Gaara. Naruto yang sangat polos nan innocent itu tak akan mudah kalian taklukan sebelum kalian bisa mengubah sedikit sifat Naruto yang kelewat polos itu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

BUK!

Gaara menutup pintu mobil ferrari merahnya dengan agak kasar. Tampak Gaara dengan wajah kusutnya dan tak lupa baju kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam milik Kyuubi yang Naruto pinjamkan padanya karena pakaiannya basah kuyub saat ia menceburkan diri tadi di danau.

Belum lagi Kyuubi mengancamnya tak akan segan- segan membunuhnya jika ia seujung rambut saja ia berani menyentuh adiknya. Untung saja Naruto tak mengatakan perihal ciuman mereka. kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan Gaara akan babak belur dihajar oleh Kyuubi.

Mengapa Kyuubi mau meminjamkan bajunya pada Gaara?, kalian pasti bertanya- tanya akan hal itu, mengingat sifat Kyuubi yang tak bisa dibilang ramah. Itu karena Naruto yang merajuk dengan puppy eye'snya yang sukses membuat Kyuubi luluh seketika dan mau meminjamkan bajunya pada Gaara, karena baju Naruto tak ada yang muat dengan gaara.

Yah, tadi Gaara mengantar Naruto pulang, ia dipaksa oleh Naruto untuk mampir sekedar membersihkan diri dan ganti pakaian. Awalnya Gaara menolak karena ia sedang sangat tidak mood dan ingin segera pulang untuk menenangkan diri dan pikirannya yang benar – benar stress akan kepolosan Naruto.

Gaara dengan gontai memasuki rumah besarnya yang sepi, karena kedua kakaknya, yaitu Sabaku Temari kakak perempuan pertamanya dan Sabaku Kankurou kakak kedua laki- lakinya dan kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk mengunjungi neneknya di sunagakure.

Gaara segera menuju ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Sesampainya dikamarnya, ia segera menghempaskan dirinya keatas tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang dengan suksesnya Naruto membuatnya stress berat. Ia tak habis pikir, padahal Naruto sudah dewasa tapi sifatnya masih sangatlah polos.

" arrggghhh! Sial! " teriak Gaara frustasi sembari mengacak rambut merahnya hingga berantakan.

"... kenapa kau bisa sepolos itu Naruto? " Gaara menghela napas.

Bersabarlah Gaara, yakinlah kalau suatu hari nanti Naruto akan menjadi orang yang berbeda bukan lagi Naruto yang sangat polos seperti sekarang. Yakin dan berusahalah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai itu.

# TBC #

Rin merasa makin lama cerita ini makin aneh...jelek banget...tapi rin seneng masih ada yang mau baca dan ripiu fic ini...hehe...

Balasan Review :

**Leila** : ini sudah lanjut nak... # plak # dan itakyu di chap depan ya... makasih ripiunya dan selamat membca... ^^

**Devilojossi **: umm... mungkin juga suka sm gaara, tapi tunggu aja siapa real pairnya... iya, poor kyuubi...hehe...selamat membaca... ^^

**Uzumakikagari** : sepertinya ada rasa ma gaara, tapi tunggu aja siapa real pairnya...haha...nanti kita liat aja nasib sasu gimana...selamat membaca... ^^

**Anami Hime** : iya...itachi kejam, ngurung Kyuu...tega banget # yg buat cerita siapa woy! # haha...oke, selamat membaca... ^^

**Kinana** : halo juga dan salam kenal... ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca... ^^

: iya...jahat banget apa mereka pengen naru melajang seumur hidup? Yang buat cerita gini siapa sih?! # lebay# * plak * haha... iya sasugaaneji emang lebay dan keluarga naru tuh pada aneh apalagi kyuu... # dicekek kyuu # haha...ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca... ^^

**kyouyaXcloud** : haha...ho'oh...naru polosnya amit2 sampe kencan aja gak tau...pastinya itachi akan ngebantu adik kesayangannya itu... yosh, selamat membaca lanjutannya... ^^

**laila. ** : kalau pairnya ditunggu aja siapa yg jadi real pairnya...ini masih rahasia perusahaan... # plak ! #. Oke, baca aja terus, nanti juga tau pairnya...selamat membaca... ^^

**lilyryn** : iya...naru polos banget...boleh kok bawa pulang, nih... # masukin naru kekardus #. Makasih da suka fic gaje ini...baca n ripiu terus ya... # plak! # selamat membaca... ^^

**chocoMintMiel** : iya...kacian deh Kyuu...lagian itachi tega amat...kalo masalah pengaturan tulisan, sebelum update rin uda rapi'in dulu biar rapi, tapi pas di update kok kayak gini...huweee...rin juga gak tau kenapa...gomen kalo jadinya kurang rapi... selamat membaca... ^^

**yennz** : iya, naru kelewat polos... ini uda lanjut, selamat membaca... ^^

**sheren** : iya...naru emang masih polos banget... ini uda lanjut, selamat membaca... ^^

**kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** : naru emang ada rasa ma gaara, tp nanti akan berubah tambatan hatinya...haha..selamat membaca...

**khukhukhukhukhudattebayo** : dari awal rin pengen bilang kalo pen name'nya lucu...haha...naru kan ada kyuu, nanti rin bakal bikin kyuu bisa ngelawan itachi...haha...naru emang polos banget...iya, sekeriput itu emang durhaka banget # mangekyou itachi # haha...selamat membaca...

**namikaze noah** : ho'oh...naru polos abis deh...um...ada kemungkinan suka ma gaara, tapi tunggu aja real pairnya... selamat membaca...

arigatou bagi semua yang sudah meripiu fic rin ini...yg baca mohon tinggalkan ripiu dan juga yang minta fic ini dilanjut...arigatou minna-san... ^^ ripiu pleaseee...


	5. Chapter 5

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu.

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 5 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Cerita sebelumnya...

" arrggghhh! Sial! " teriak Gaara frustasi sembari mengacak rambut merahnya hingga berantakan.

"... kenapa kau bisa sepolos itu Naruto? " Gaara menghela napas.

Bersabarlah Gaara, yakinlah kalau suatu hari nanti Naruto akan menjadi orang yang berbeda bukan lagi Naruto yang sangat polos seperti sekarang. Yakin dan berusahalah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai itu.

**Chapter 5.**

Konoha University, 07.00 AM, kelas jurusan kedokteran –

Suasana dikelas jurusan kedokteran dilantai tiga kini tampak suram. Padahal cuaca pagi hari ini sangatlah cerah. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada dikelas itu merasa tak nyaman. Terasa aura perselisihan disana. Diantara tiga orang pemuda yang merupakan sang pangeran kampus ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji.

Sasuke masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan marah dan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu ceritakan padanya dan Neji. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang sama seperti Sasuke, kesal saat mendengar apa yang Gaara ceritakan barusan.

" katakan kalau itu semua bohong... " ujar Sasuke datar.

Amarah sudah memuncak didadanya, ingin sekali ia mengahajar sahabatnya itu.

" aku tidak bohong...aku benar- benar sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Naruto kemarin. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada Naruto... " jawab Gaara tenang.

Ohh...jadi ini masalah yang membuat suasana kelas ini terasa suram dan penuh hawa perselisihan dan kemarahan yang berasal dari Sasuke dan Neji?, rupanya Gaara sudah menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin terhadap Naruto.

Tapi Gaara tak bercerita seluruhnya, kalau ia bercerita tentang ia yang benar- benar nekat menceburkan diri kedanau kemarin karena saking frustasinya ia terhadp Naruto, bisa dipastikan kedua sahabatnya itu pasti akan menertawakannya habis- habisan. Gaara akan menyimpan kenangan buruknya itu untuk dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Karena hal itu sangat memalukan menurut Gaara.

" beraninya kau... "

" tidak ada larangan dalam perjanjian kita untuk mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara apa pun dan aku merasa tak salah dalam hal itu karena kita masih bersaing secara sehat... " potong Gaara sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya yang siap memaki Gaara.

Sasuke dan Neji terdiam. Itu memang benar, tak ada yang salah dengan cara Gaara untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Toh itu bukan hal yang curang bukan?, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kalah satu langkah dengan Gaara. Sasuke merasa ia juga tak boleh kalah dengan Gaara. Naruto bukan milik Gaara atau pun Neji, tetapi hanya miliknya seorang. Naruto harus ia dapatkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, terdapat seorang pemuga berambut merah kekuningan yang tak sengaja mendengar cerita Gaara saat pemuda itu berhenti di depan kelas itu karena tali sepatu putihnya yang lepas.

Pemuda yang kini bersembunyai dibali pintu itu mengepalkan tangannya menaha emosinya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi itu, menatap Gaara dengan nyalang. Karena apa yang Gaara ceritakan tentang ia yang berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertama adiknya ( Naruto ) membuat emosinya tersulut seketika.

Pantas saja kemarin Kyuubi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto yang biasanya berisik kini menjadi sedikit diam sejak semalam, sejak Naruto diantarkan pulang oleh Gaara yang mengatakan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto dijalan. Lalu mengenai Gaara yang bisa basah kuyub dimusim panas seperti ini, Kyuubi sama sekali tak peduli dan Naruto pun tak menceritakan apapun padanya.

" berani- beraninya kau mencium adikku... " gumam Kyuubi penuh dengan nada kemarahan.

" ... kau tidak akan ku biarkan lagi mendekati adikku...tak ada yang boleh macam- macam pada adikku... " lanjut Kyuubi sembari memukul dinding didekatnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Ingin sekali Kyuubi memberi pelajaran pada Gaara, namun ia masih memiliki akal sehat karena ia sedang berada dikampusnya sekarang dan tak akan membuat masalah dihari keduanya dikampus hanya perlu lebih mengawasi adiknya dan menjaga adik satu- satunya yang paling ia sayangi itu dengan baik. Tak akan yang bisa menyentuh Naruto kali ini, ia akan pastikan hal itu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Sementara itu...

Dikelas jurusan seni, terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung di mejanya yang paling belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung kearah lapangan kampus. Naruto duduk dengan bertopang dagu dengan pikirannya yang entah sudah melayang kemana. Tak dihiraukannya teman sebangkunya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang sejak tadi berceloteh bercerita pada Naruto tentang anjing shiberian husky baru eliharaan miliknya.

" ...kau tau? Bulunya yang berwarna coklat itu terasa sangat lembut sekali saat ak...hei Naru? Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan? " Kiba menghentikan celotehannya saat melihat tatapan kosong teman disebelahnya itu yang menatap kearah lapangan.

Kiba melambai- lambaikan tangan kanannya dihadapan wajah Naruto untuk menarik kembali perhatian temannya yang masih asik melamun itu.

" halo? Naru? Kau masih hidupkah? " tanya Kiba.

" ... NARU! LIHAT, ADA LOLLIPOP RASA JERUK RAKSASA! " seru Kiba.

" mana lollipop? Mana? " ujar Naruto yang ter[eranjat kaget mendengar teriakan Kiba sekaligus mendengar permen favoritnya disebut- sebut oleh Kiba.

" tak ada lollipop... " jawab Kiba dengan tenangnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat tau Kiba hanya membohonginya saja.

" Kiba! Ini tidak lucu tau! " ujar Naruto kesal.

Kiba hanya cuek, tak peduli Naruto yang menatapnya kesal. Salahnya sendiri melamun pagi- pagi begini. Kalau kerasukan hantu bagaimana?

" huh... salahmu sendiri melamun...tak mendengarkan ceritaku... " ujar Kiba.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia ingat penyebab ia melamun tadi, yang tak lain adalah akibat ciumannya kemarin dengan Gaara. Jika teringat akan hal itu, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa memanas. Ciuman Gaara terasa begitu lembut dibibirnya dan terasa manis. Naruto serasa ingin merasakan ciuman itu lagi. Dan entah mengapa ungkapan cinta Gaara yang ia tidak mengerti itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan membuatnya ada yang aneh dengan hatinya yang tiba- tiba saja berdesir. Namun ia tak mengerti apa yang Gaara lakukan dan katakan padanya kemarin.

" Kiba... " panggil Naruto.

Merasa dipanggil, Kiba menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

" apa? " jawab Kiba.

Naruto ingin menanyakan apa yang ia alami kemarin bersama Gaara, mungkin saja Kiba mengerti. Tetapi Naruto ragu untuk menanyakannya pada Kiba. Karena menurutnya hal ini tak penting. Tapi setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang.

" ano... Kiba...kekasih itu apa? " tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Entah mengapa Kiba ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga dimejanya. Pasalnya, ia tau betapa butanya Naruto dengan hal- hal yang berbau percintaan. Lalu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya secara singkat dan mudah dimengerti oleh Naruto?. Tapi...mengapa Naruto tiba- tiba bertanya seperti itu?

" umm...itu...kekasih itu , jika ada orang lain yang menyatakan cinta pada kita dan kita menerimanya, maka kita resmi menjadi kekasih dari orang tersebut... " jawab Kiba sedikit ragu. Akankah Naruto memahami jawabannya itu.

" umm... menyatakan cinta sama seperti yang kaa-san katakan ke Naru ya? "

Tuh kan...itulah sebabnya Kiba malas menjawab hal2 yang berbau percintaan seperti itu, pasti Naruto tak akan mengerti maksudnya.

" bukan begitu...issshhh...bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu?. Memangnya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padamu? " jawab Kiba mulai pusing sendiri.

Wajah Naruto tiba- tiba memerah, ia malu harus mengatakan perihal ciumannya dengan Gaara pada kiba. Meskipun ia hanya mengaggap ciuman Gaara kemarin sebagai rasa kasih sayang seorang teman, tapi tetap saja karena ciuman itu Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam dan selalu terbayang- bayang akan hal itu.

" umm...Gaara mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Naru sebagai seorang kekasih, dan Gaara juga mencuim Naru disini... " jawab Naruto sembarai menunjuk bibirnya.

Kiba terbelalak tak percaya dengan jawaban polos Naruto itu. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Atau mungkin Naruto yang salah mengerti? Bagaimana ia dan Gaara bisa berciuman? Mengingat sifat Gaara yang terkenal pendiam itu.

" a-apa? Benarkah itu Naru? Gaara-senpai menciummu? " tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk.

" umm! Gaara mencium bibir Naru kemarin...dan...rasanya menyenangkan... " jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Kiba cengo mendengarnya. Menyenangkan katanya? Apa Naruto menyukai jika Gaara menciumnya?. Itu berarti Naruto ada rasa terhadap Gaara, hanya saja Naruto tak mengerti akan hal itu.

Kami-sama...kenapa Naruto polos sekali? Bahkan bisa disimpulkan kalau Gaara itu menyukainya. Tapi apa? Naru tetap tidak mengerti hal itu?. Batin Kiba nelangsa. Temannya itu benar- benar sangat polos.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Ting tong...

' perhatian, kepada mahasiswa kelas favorit jurusan ekonomi bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ditunggu Itachi-senpai diruangannya. Sekali lagi, kepada mahasiswa kelas favorit jurusan ekonomi bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ditunggu Itachi-senpai diruangannya, terima kasih... '

" uhuk!uhuk! " Kyuubi yang sedang berada dikantin dan sedang memakan roti yang ia beli disana, sukses tersedak saat mendengar informasi dari ruang informasi itu.

Kyuubi meneguk air mineralnya sembari memukul- mukul pelan dadanya agar ia bisa menghentikan batuknya.

" sialan si keriput itu! Mau apa lagi dia?! " tanya Kyuubi kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi tau apa yang membuat Itachi memanggilnya kekantornya ( Itachi ), itu pasti karena Kyuubi yang membolos jam pertama mata kuliah guru keriput itu – menurut Kyuubi -. Kyuubi sengaja membolos karena ia masih malas melihat wajah Itachi, mengingatkannya pada Itachi yang mengurungnya mulai dari jam istirahat siang sampai malam. Berterima kasihlah pada securty kampus yang sudah membukakan pintu kelas untuknya. Entah bagaimana bisa Itachi memindahkan para mahasiswanya yang lain ke kelas lain? Sedangkan ia sengaja dikurung sendirian dikelasnya. Sungguh Itachi benar- benar minta dihajar saat itu.

Lalu sekarang apa lagi? Ingin menghukumnya karena sudah membolos mata kuliahnya?. Heh, jangan pikir Kyuubi akan takut dengan hal seperti itu, bahkan melawan Itachi saja ia berani.

" Kyuu...kau dipanggil Itachi- senpai, tuh...cepat kesana sebelum beliau marah... " ujar pemuda berambut merah teman sekelas Kyuubi, Akasuna Sasori.

" benar, un...kalau Itachi- senpai tak suka menunggu...lebih baik kau kesana sebelum ia menghampirimu kemari dan membuatmasalah disini, un... " ujar Deidara mendukung perkataan Sasori, kekasihnya.

" akh! Iya- iya baiklah...aku akan kesana! Lihat saja kalau sikeriput itu berbuat macam- macam lagi denganku...akan kuhajar dia... " ujar Kyuubi kesal.

Kyuubi segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu keruangan Itachi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Brak!

Tanpa harus berbasa- basi mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk keruangan seseorang, Kyuubi langsung membuka kasar pintu ruangan Itachi sesampainya ia diruangan dosen yang kini menjadi musuhnya itu.

Itachi hanya menatap datar Kyuubi dari balik meja kerjanya. Ia sudah tak heran lagi dengan sifat Kyuubi jika membuka pintu seperti itu, mirip dengan Sasuke, yang membuka pintu seenaknya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa ijin.

Ditatapnya Kyuubi yang berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri dihadapan meja kerjanya.

" ada apa kau memanggilku keriput? " tanya Kyuubi sedikit kasar.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. Sejenak ditatapnya Kyuubi tajam. Kyuubi balik menatap Itachi tak kalah tajam, sama sekali tak takut dengan dosen yang terkenal killer dihadapannya.

Itachi sedikit menyeringai, mengerjai sedikit siswanya yang sudah membolos jam mata kuliahnya ini tak apa kan?, anggap saja ini suatu hukuman yang manis untuk Kyuubi.

Itachi perlahan berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi mulai berjalan mundur saat merasakan Itachi yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Itachi terus maju dan Kyuubi terus mundur menghindari Itachi yang mulai berwajah mesum itu menurutnya.

" a-apa yang kau laukan keriput? Mundur! Jangan mendekat! " seru Kyuubi.

Itachi seolah tuli dan terus mendekati Kyuubi. Ia makin menyeringai senang saat melihat dinding di belakang Kyuubi.

Bruk!

Kyuubi merasakan kalau punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Kyuubi menelan ludah susah payah, pasalnya Itachi itu benar- benar mesum menurutnya. Sedangka Itachi menyeringai makin lebar saat melihat Kyuubi yang sudah terpojokkan di dinding, tak bisa mundur lagi.

Tak Itachi sia- siakan kesempatan bagus ini. Dikurungnya pergerakan Kyuubi dengan kedua lengannya yang ia tempelkan di dinding dikedua sisi kepala Kyuubi. Itachi memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuubi. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima senti saja.

Kyuubi memepetkan kepalanya di dinding belakangnya, mencoba menjauhi jarak antara wajahnya dan Itachi. Namun sayang, jarak yang ia dapat tak lebih dari satu senti meter saja dan Kyuubi masih bisa merasakan nafas hangat Itachi menerpa wajahnya. Entah mengapa wajah Kyuubi sedikit terasa panas. Tak bisa dipungkirinya kalau dalam jarak yang sedekat ini Itachi terlihat makin, err...tampan?.

APA? Tidak- tidak...apakah baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Itachi itu tampan?. Tapi memang benar sih...

STOP! Cukup! Buang jauh- jauh pemikiran itu Kyuubi, Itachi tidak tampan...yah, dia tidak tampan...

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi jadi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran idiotnya itu.

" ada apa Kyuu? " bisik Itachi sesensual mungkin ditelinga kanan Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi bergidik merasakan nafas hangat Itachi menggelitik telinganya.

" ... apa baru saja kau berfikiran kalau aku ini sebenarnya tampan " lanjut Itachi

" IYA! " jawab Kyuubi refleks karena kaget mengapa Itachi bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Sedetik berikutnya Kyuubu membekap mulutnya sendiri karena menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan dengan lantang. Itachi menyeringai mendengar jawaban refleks Kyuubi.

" jadi kau mengakui kalau aku ini tampan, ne? Apakah kau juga menyukaiku yang tampan ini ? " tanya Itachi makin menggoda Kyuubi yang kini wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Membuat Itachi makin gemas ingin menggida Kyuubi.

" t-tidak...siapa bilang kau tampan? Kau itu jelek! Dasar keriput! Menyingkir dariku! " seru Kyuubi sembari mendorong Itachi agar menjauh darinya.

Tapi Itachi tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tentu saja Itachi lebih kuat dari Kyuubi. Mengingat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Kyuubi yang bisa dikatakan langsing namun sedikit berotot (?).

" tidak perlu malu mengakui fakta Kyuu...lihat saja, bahkan wajahmu sudah bersemu merah...kau jadi tampak manis... " ujar Itachi.

" ...lalu...mengapa kau bolos pelajaranku, hm? " lanjut Itachi.

Itachi menghirup aroma mint disekitar tengkuk kanan Kyuubi. Sesekali menyentuhkan hidung bangirnya disana membuat Kyuubi merasa bergidik dan geli.

" aku hanya sedang malas! " jawab Kyuubi berusaha agar tak gugup.

Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah komat- kamit berdoa agar ia bisa selamat dari terkaman si mesum dihadapannya ini.

" ' malas ', hm? " tanya Itachi.

" ... " Kyuubi tak menjawab.

" kalau begitu, siap- siaplah menerima hukuman dariku... "

Slurp...

Itachi sengaja sedikit menjilat tengkuk kanan Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi terperanjat kaget akan tindakan Itachi barusan.

Cup...

Tanpa aba- aba, Itachi segera meraup bibir Kyuubi kedalam ciumannya. Itachi sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dam mulai melumat lembut bibir Kyuubi. Membiarkan Kyuubi yang refleks menjabak rambutnya karena kaget. Sedangkan ia memperdalam ciuman paksa itu.

" euummmphhh... " Kyuubi mulai memberontak saat ia rasakan lidah milik Itachi berhasil memasuki mulutnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuubi menginjak keras kaki kanan Itachi hingga Itachi melepas ciymannya dan mengerang sakit saat Kyuubi menginjak kaki Itachi.

" hah...hah...apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? " tanya Kyuubi mulai marah.

Kyuubi mengusap sedikit saliva entah miliknya atau milik Itachi yang sedikit membasahi bibirnya. Sedangkan Itachi tak peduli pada kakinya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit karena diinjak dengan cukup keras oleh Kyuubi.

" enak bukan? Itu adalah hukuman untukmu karena kau membolos saat jammata kuliahku...dan aku tak akan segan- segan berbuat lebih dari sekedar ciuman jika kau mengulangi lagi perbuatanmu itu... " ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap nyalang Itachi. Asal kalian tau saja, itu adalah ciuman pertama Kyuubi. Biarpun sifatnya sedikit nakal tapi Kyuubi tetap bisa menjaga privasinya. Tapi apa? Ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh dosen yang baru ia kenal selama dua hari ini.

" kau... "

" cukup...sekarang kau bisa kembali kekelasmu... " ujar Itachi memotong perkataan Kyuubi.

Tanpa ada niat lagi untuk melawan Itachi, Kyuubi segera pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan Itaci. Tak lupa...

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Itachi yang dibantingnya hingga tertutup. Itachi hanya menyeringai menatap kepergian Kyuubi. Kyuubi berjalan kembali kekantin, ia sungguh malas mengikuti mata kuliahnya hari ini. Ini semua karena Itachi yang sukses menghancurkan moodnya hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kekantin, Kyuubi kembali teringat oleh ciumannya tadi dengan si dosen keriput musuhnya itu. Entah mengapa rasanya sedikit aneh. Seperti ada sengatan listrik kecil yang menyengat tubuhnya. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang saat itu. Ciuman itu terasa sedikit, err... menyenangkan?. Entahlah, Kyuubi rasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya kali ini. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran kalau ciuman itu menyenangkan?.

Kau harus ingat Kyuu, Itachi sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu dengan paksa hanya karena alasan ini adalah hukuman karena ia sudah membolos jam mata kuliahnya. Buang jau- jauh pikiranmu yang berpikir jika kau menyukai Itachi. Ingat? Kau masih normal dan kau masih mencintai yang namanya wanita. Tidak seperti adikmu yang sudah bisa ditebak kalau Naruto ada rasa dengan Gaara yang notabene adalah seorang laki- laki juga. Dan juga jangan hiraukan ibumu yang seorang fujoshi yang ingin anaknya menikah dengan sesamanya suatu hari nanti. Dasar aneh...apa dia tak ingin menimang cucu?. Entahlah, hanya ibunya yang tau akan hal itu.

Ting tong...

' perhatian, kepada mahasiswa kelas favorit jurusan ekonomi bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ditunggu Itachi-senpai diruangannya. Sekali lagi, kepada mahasiswa kelas favorit jurusan ekonomi bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ditunggu Itachi-senpai diruangannya, terima kasih... '

Tap!

Baru saja kaki Kyuubi menginjak pintu masuk kantin suara pengumuman yang sama yang ditujukan padanya terdengar lagi.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Itachi?

" akh! Ada apa lagi?! Kenapa tidak sekalian tadi jika ingin berbicara sesuatu? Apa dia pikir tidak lelah naik turun kelantai 3, huh? " maki Kyuubi entah pada siapa.

Yang pasti Itachi pasti ingin mengerjainya lagi. Dosen itu benar- benar mencari masalah dengannya. Dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, Kyuubi kembali berbalik arah keruangan Itachi yang ada dilantai tiga. Jika saja dia bukan dosen sekaligus anak dari pemilik Universitas ini, pasti dia sudah menonjok dosennya itu kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ayahnya sudah berusaha memasukannya ke Universitas ini.

BRAK!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuubi membuka dengan kasar pintu ruangan Itachi dan masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan itu.

Ditatapnya Itachi yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya sembari memeriksa tugas para siswanya. Itachi sama sekali tak peduli dengan kedatangan Kyuubi, padahal lima menit yang lalu ia yang menyuruh petugas informasi untuk memanggil Kyuubi keruangannya karena ada suatu hal lagi yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyuubi.

" ada apa lagi keriput? Aku sudah tidak ada lagi urusan denganmu! " tanya Kyuubi kasar.

" tutup dulu pintunya dan duduklah... " ujar Itachi tampa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku- buku tugas para siswanya yang sedang ia preriksa.

Napas Kyuubi naik turun dengan cepatnya karena menahan amarahnya. Tangannya sudah ingin menonjok wajah dosen didepannya itu. Dosen itu benar- benar sudah mengerjainya kali ini.

Kyuubi berbalik arah dan segera menutup pintu sesuai dengan perintah Itachi dan segera duduk di kursi di seberang meja Itachi. Menyilangkan kakinya tanpa peduli sopan santun lagi dihadapan dosennya itu. Siapa yang terlebih dulu mencari maalah dengannya?. Memang Kyuubu membolos, tetapi bukan berarti Itachi bisa menciumnya seenaknya.

" ada apa lagi? Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik aku pergi saja! " tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya yang memeriksa tugas para siswanya dan beralih menatap Kyuubi. Ditatapnya Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajamnya sejenak.

" kau...kembali kekelasmu...jangan sampai aku menemukanmu sedang membolos dikantin lagi...ingat? ditempat ini banyak dipasang kamera CCTV dan aku akan selalu tau apa saja yang dilakukan oleh semua mahasiswa disini... " ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

Ops...

Sepertinya Kyuubi lupa akan hal itu. Pantas saja Itachi bisa tau kalau dia sedang membolos di kantin tadi. Pasti Itachi melihatnya dari sana. Bodohnya kau Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tau begitu ia akan langsung pulang saja. Membolos dikantin membuatnya kehilangn ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut begitu saja oleh dosen mesum ( Itachi ) itu.

Kyuubi kira Itachi pasti memata- matainya hingga ia tau kalau Kyuubi sedang membolos dikantin tadi.

" hm...sudah? hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas... " ujar Kyuubi sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

" tunggu dulu...kau tunggu aku disini sebentar dan kau harus ikut denganku kesuatu tempat... " ujar Itachi dengan santainya. Membuat Kyuubi yang hampir melangkah pergi mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Apa yang si keriput itu katakan? Mengajaknya kesuatu tempat ia bilang? Padahal ini masih jam kuliah bukan?, bahkan belum waktunya istirahat. Mengapa tadi ia di hukum karena ia membolos ke kantin jika pada akhirnya dosen gila itu mengajaknya pergi dijam pelajaran seperti ini. Itu artinya Itachi mengajaknya membolos bukan?. Kyuubi makin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi.

" WOI! KERIPUT! BUKANNYA TADI KAU MENGHUKUMKU KARENA AKU MEMBOLOS, HUH? LALU SEKARANG APA? MALAH KAU YANG MENGAJAKKU MEMBOLOS SIALAN! " teriak Kyuubi kesal.

Cukup...Kyuubi hanya merasa dipermainkan disini. Apa- apaan dosen itu? Mengajaknya membolos? Padahal tadi ia dihukum karena hal itu?. Itachi benar- benar memancing kemarahan Kyuubi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Sementara itu. Sasuke yang bebas jam kuliah karena ia telah selesai terlebih dulu menyelesaikan praktikumnya, kini terlihat sedang mengintai seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari kelas jurusan seni.

Yah...saat ini Sasuke sedang berada dijurusan seni. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat dan ia sedang menunggu Naruto diluar kelas jurusan seni sembari sesekali mengamati Naruto yang tampak sedang berkonsentrasi dengan lukisan pada kanvasnya. Dari kejauhan saja Naruto sudah semanis itu apa lagi jika dilihat dari dekat.

Teettt...

Akhirnya, bunyi bel tanda istirahat yang sudah Sasuke tunggu selama satu jam yang lalu berbunyi juga. Terlihat para siswa jurusan seni berhambur keluar dari dalam kelas dan Sasuke segera bersembunyi di balik dinding jika ia tak ingin jadi sasaran empuk para siswi kelas itu.

Saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai, Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto.

" Naru... " panggil Sasuke.

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah samping kirinya, begitu juag dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Chioji dan Sai.

" eh...Sasuke? ada apa? " tanya Naruto saat ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

" aku mau mengajakmu makan siang diluar...kau mau? " jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tampak terdiam sejenak. Menimang- nimang ajakan Sasuke.

" umm...Naru mau kekantin saja... " tolak Naruto.

" aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja yang kau mau... " ujar Sasuke.

Kali ini mata Naruto sedikit berbinar- binar mendengar jika Sasuke akan mentraktirnya makan apa saja yang ia mau.

" benarkah? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" tentu... kau boleh minta apa saja yang kau mau... " jawab Sasuke.

" huwaaa...baiklah...Naru mau makan ramen! " seru Naruto dengan mata birunya yang berbinar- binar menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke bersorak girang dalam hati karena Naruto menerima ajakannya untuk makan siang diluar kampus.

" Shika, Kiba, Chouji dan Sai...kalian saja yang kekantin ya..Naru makan siang bersama Sasuke... " ujar Naruto.

" hah...mendokusei...baiklah...kalian pergi saja...selamat berkencan... " ujar Shikamaru asal.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Dalam hati ia memberikan dua jempol untuk ucapan Shikamaru tadi. Shikamaru memang anak yang jenius, pastia ia tau maksud dari Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang diluar. Sedangkan Naruto tampak bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

" ano... ' berkencan ' itu apa sih? Naru tidak mengerti... Naru Cuma ingin makan ramen saja, bukan ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke... " ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

Prang...

Terdengar suara hati Sasuke yang hancur karena mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Sasuke yang awalnya melayang tinggi karena senang ia bisa mengajak Naruto. Tapi ternyata Naruto hanya ingin ramen saja bukan berkencan dengannya. Poor Sasuke... tabahkan hatimu...

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" hei, keriput...kita mau kemana? Aku mau kembali saja, bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti... " tanya Kyuubi.

Kini Kyuubi dan Itachi berada didalam mobil ferrari hitam milik Itachi. Mereka dalam perjalanan entah kemana. Setelah diancam oleh Itachi, Kyuubi akhirnya mau ikut bersama Itachi. Tapi sampai saat ini Itachi tak mengatakan kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

" sudahlah... adikmu itu sudah besar, dia tak akan hilang dari kampus...tempat itu dujaga ketat... " jawab Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi kesal.

Bukan itu masalahnya. Yang Kyuubi takutkan adalah Naruto akan digoda oleh mahasiswa disana mengingant banyak para seme yang mengincar Naruto termasuk adik dari si keriput ini.

Kyuubi merogoh kantung celana jeans hitamnya dan mengambil hanphone touch screennya dari sana. Disentuhnya layar handphonenya yang menampakkan deretan angka dan huruf dan segera menghubungi nomor hanfphone Naruto yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Tak lama setelah nada sambung, terdengar suara khas adiknya dari seberang telepon.

' halo, Kyuu? Ada apa? '

" Naru, kau sekarang sedang apa? " tanya Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Itachi tak peduli dengan Kyuubi yang menghubungi Naruto, ia tetap konsentrasi dengan jalanan pertokoan yang sedikit ramai yang sedang mereka lewati saat ini.

' Naru sedang bersama Sasuke... Naru makan siang diluar bersama Sasuke... '

" APA?! " teriak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari adaiknya itu. Itachi, pun sedikit kaget mendengar Kyuubi yang duduk disampingnya berteriak kencang seperti itu.

Kyuubi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu. Makan siang bersama adik sikeriput disampingnya ini?. Oh Tuhan... kyuubi harus segera mencari tau dimana adiknya berada sekarang. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu terhadap adiknya mengingat jika kakaknya saja sudah semesum itu, pasti adiknya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, itulah pemikiran Kyuubi.

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ayam itu? Dimana kau sekarang? " tanya Kyuubi.

' Naru ada di... ' belum sempat Naruto diseberang sana melanjutkan kata- katanya , Kyuubi bisa mendengar jika yang mendengar jawabannya adalah orang yang berbeda.

' kami sedang berkencan dan jangan ganggu kami... kau nikmati saja berkencan dengan Aniki' ku... '

Tut...tut...tut...

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Kyuubi menggenggam handphonenya erat, kesal karena ucapan Sasuke.

Adiknya kini tengah bersama Sasuke dan Kyuubi tak suka itu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke melakukan hal- hal yang tidak- tidak pada adiknya yang kelewat polos itu?, pasti Sasuke tak mensia- siakan kepolosan adiknya.

" hentikan mobilnya, aku mau turun disini... kau tau, adikmu membawa adikku entah kemana... hentikan mobilnya! " seru Kyuubi pada Itachi agar menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Itachi hanya melirik Kyuubi sekilas dan kembali nerkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan teriakan calon uke'nya itu ( menurut Itachi ).

" aku bilang hentikan mobil ini! Aku mau turun! " seru Kyuubi lagi karena mobil yang ia naiki tak kunnung berhenti. Malah melaju semakin cepat karena mobil ini sudah keluar dari jalanan yang tadi ramai.

" turun saja...loncat saja kalu mau turun...aku tidak akan menghentikan mobil ini... " jawab Itachi santai.

Loncat katanya? Apa si keiput itu ingin Kyuubi mati apa? Dasar bodoh. Maki Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi. Manusia disampingnya ini memang iblis, susah sekali untuk dilawan.

" kenapa diam? Kau bilang kau ingin turun? " tanya Itachi.

" kau ingin aku mati, huh? " tanya Kyuubi sarkastik.

" siapa yang mengatakan ingin turu dari mobil ini? "

" aku...tapi hentikan dulu mobil ini... "

" tidak akan...ini mobilku, terserah aku mau menghentikannya atau tidak... "

Itachi sedikit menyindir Kyuubi karena Kyuubi juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Ingat? Kyuubi yang pernah mengatakan 'tidak akan...terserah aku mau membuangnya atau tidak. Aku tidak membelinya dengan uang darimu! ' ( baca chapter 2 ).

Kyuubi merasa tersinggung dengan jawaban Itachi, pasalnya ia ingat ia pernah berkata seperti itu pada Itachi.

" kau menyindirku keriput? " tanya Kyuubi kesal.

" hm? Siapa yang menyindirmu? " tanya Itachi balik.

" arrggh! Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku mau turun disini! Adikmu membawa adikku tau! " seru Kyuubi.

" kita sampai... " ujar Itachi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kyuubi barusan.

Itachi membelokkan mobilnya kearah sebuah apartemen yang tampak mahal dan mewah berlantai 5 yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kampus mereka. Kyuubi memandang Itachi heran, untuk apa Itachi membawanya ketempat ini? Apa ia akan dibelikan apartement, kah?. Kyuubi akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" mau apa kita ke tempat ini? Ini apartement siapa? " tanya Kyuubi.

" apartementku... " jawab Itachi sembari keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Kyuubi melongo. Apa tadi? Si keriput itu bilang salah satu dari sekian banyak apartement ini adalah salah satunya apartement si keriput ini?. Lalu untuk apa si keriput itu mengajaknya kesini?.

Kyuubi turun dari dalam mobil Itachi. Ditatapnya Itachi yang sudah berjalan masuk memasuki loby. Kyuubi segera berlari mengikuti Itachi. Pasalnya ia tak hafal jalan menuju keapartement ini tadi. Jadi ia tak bisa kabur. Apa lagi di daerah ini agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan dan jarang sekali ada taksi yang melintas di daerah ini. Kyuubi tak bodoh untuk kabur dari Itachi dan tersesat di daerah ini.

" woy! Keriput! Tunggu! " seru Kyuubi saat Itachi sudah memasuki lift yang sedang kosong.

Kyuubi segera berlari masuk kedalam lift yang dimasuki oleh Itachi. Ditatapnya tajam Itachi yang menekan tombol lantai 4 pada lift.

Mungkin kamar apartement si keriput ini ada di lantai 4. Itulah yang Kyuubi pikirkan.

tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan mereka sudah sampai dilantai 4. Itachi tanpa bicara apapun pada Kyuubi, langsung keluar dari dalam lift dan berjalan kearah kanan. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang juga tak ingin banyak bicara denga Itachi hanya mengekor saja dibelakang Itachi. Sampailah mereka pada kamar apartement bernomor 105, kamar yang Kyuubi tebak adalah apartement VIP, karena berbeda dengan apartement yang ia lihat dilantai dasar tadi. Dilantai tiga ini hanya ada 20 kamar saja.

Dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartement tersebut. Detik berikutnya, pintu apartement itu terbuka dan Itachi segera berjalan masuk memasuki apartement miliknya itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi sama sekali tak ada niat untuk masuk kedalam sana dan akhirnya hanya berdiri bersandar didinding yang tak ajuh dari apartement Itachi.

" apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Kau ingin digoda oleh om- om mesum di apartement ini, huh? " tanya Itachi yang kembali keluar dari apartementnya saat ia rasa Kyuubi tak mengikutinya.

Kyuubi mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Apa Itachi tak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri itu mesum?. Dasar keriput. Maki Kyuubi dalam hati.

" aku mau kembali kekampus... adikku ada bersama adikmu dan aku tau kalau adikmu itu menyukai adikku. Jadi adikku pasti tak aman jika berdua saja dengan adikmu itu!" Jawab Kyuubi.

" kau pikir adikku penculik yang akanmenculik adik kesayanganmu itu? " ujar Itachi.

" ... sudahlah, ayo masuk...aku mau istirahat disini... "

Istirahat katanya?. Si keriput itu mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk menemaninya istirahat?. Apa dia sudah gila?, dia mengajaknya membolos hanya untuk menemaninnya beristirahat. Dosen macam apa ia yang mengajak siswanya membolos?. Kyuubi sungguh tak habis pikir akan hal itu.

Kyuubi dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti kemauan dosen keriputnya itu. Meskipun ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang dibawa pergi entah kemana oleh adik si keriput itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Jalan menuju kekampusnya saja ia tak tau, bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali kekampusnya tanpa si keriput ini?. Dan juga adiknya sendiri tak tau ada dimana? Menelpon juga percuma jika si ayam yang bersama adiknya itu selalu memutuskan sambugan teleponnya seenak perutnya?. Kyuubi benar- benar sangat bingung kali ini.

Dilihatnya apartement yang luas milik Itachi ini. Tak ada banyak barang disini dan terlihat sangat rapi. Terasa nyaman dan ada balkon yang langsung menghadap kearah taman belakang yang terlihat indah. Lumayan menenangkan untuk menenangkan pikirannya disini. Dilihatnya Itachi yang memasuki sebuah kamar yang paling besar. Ada dua kamar di ruangan ini yang Kyuubi duga kamar yang satu lagi adalah kamar tamu. Dilihatnya Itachi yang melepas jas sepatunya, jas hitamnya dan dasi hitamnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja disofa yang tersedia dikamr itu. Lalu dilihatnya Itachi yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king size'nya yang tertata rapi dengan bad cover berwarna coklat muda dengan corak putih.

" kemarilah... kau tidak mau istirahat disini? " ujar Itachi.

" tidak perlu...aku duduk disini saja... " jawab Kyuubi sedikit kasar.

" terserah kau saja... aku mau istirahat... " ujar Itachi.

Itachi kembali beranjak dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan Kyuubi yang kini duduk disofa hitam yang ada diruang tengah tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Lama- lama Kyuubi bosan juga dan ia juga mulai merasa mengantuk setelah duduk selama satu jam dan Itachi tak juga bangun. Kyuubi mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. Ia juga mulai merasa lelah setelah memikirkan keadaan adiknya. Rasa kantk mulai menyerangnya dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi pun akhirnya tertidur juga di sofa yang empuk itu.

Klek..

Tak lama setelah Kyuubi tertidur, pintu kamar Itachi terbuka dan muncullah itachi yang ternyata sejak tadi belum tertidur. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang tertidur terlentang dengan nyenyaknya diatas sofa. Dihampirinya Kyuubi dan dilihatnya wajah damai nan manis Kyuubi saat sedang tidur. Sungguh sangat berbanding jauh dengan Kyuubi saat tak sedang tidur.

Karena tak tega membiarkan Kyuubi tertidur disofa, Itachi mengangkat perlahan tubuh Kyuubi ala brydal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dibaringkannya Kyuubi disisi kanan tempat tidurnya dan ia pun membaringkan dirinya sendiri desisi kiri Kyuubi.

Perlahan, diraihnya Kyuubi kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kyuubi pun sama sekali tak terganggu akan hal itu dan malah menyamankan posisinya dan menggunakan lengan Itachi sebagai bantalnya.

" selamat tidur my princess... " bisik Itachi sembari mengecup pelan bibir Kyuubi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" huwaaa... Sasuke, ramen disini juga enak ya... " seru Naruto.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto berada disebuah restoran yang semua makanannya berbahan dasar mie. Berbagai macam mie lezat tersedia di restoran ini. Tak terkecuali ramen. Naruto sudah menghabiskan mangkuk ramen kelimanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke cengo seketika. Tak menyangka, badan langsing Naruto tak seimbang dengan porsi makannya yang sangat banyak itu. Kemana semua perginya makanan- makanan itu?.

" hn...kau boleh makan sampai kau kenyang, Dobe... " ujar Sasuke.

Membuat Naruto menghentikan kunyahan ramennya yang masih menggantung dimulutnya.

Dobe?, apa baru saja Sasuke memanggilnya ' Dobe '?. Apa ia pernah mengata- ngatai Sasuke sebelumnya?.

" apa? Kau barusan memanggilku apa? " tanya Naruto. "

" dobe... " jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto menelan ramennya dan segera meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuknya.

" aku tidak dobe! Dasar teme! " seru Naruto.

Plak!

Tak lupa hadiah sayang dari Naruto berupa tamparan yang Sasuke dapat di piipi kanannya. Lalu Naruto segera menelpon supir pribadinya agar menjemputnya di restaurant ini dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang syok dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya.

Disentuhnya pipi kanannya yang baru saja di tampar oleh calon ukenya ( menurut Sasuke ) dan segera mengejar naruto saat sadar bahwa Naruto sudah tak lagi duduk dihadapannya.

Hah...bersabarlah Sasuke...itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mengatai orang lain seenaknya. Nasibmu tak jauh beruntung dari Gaara. Belum juga mengatakan ungkapan cinta pada Naruto, kau sudah ditamparnya. Ternyata Gaara masih sedikit lebih beruntung karena sudah mendapatkan first kiss Naruto. Tabahkan hatimu Sasuke dan teruslah berjuang untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatimu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Senja sore mulai muncul di ufuk barat. Menebarkan sinarnya yang berwarna kemerahan di sepenjuru bumi.

Disebuah kamar yang berada didalam sebuah apartement mewah yang letaknya jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang masih tampak tertidur pulas dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tepatnya saerang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang merangkul dengan possesive pemuda berambut raven panjang disampingnya. Lihatlah kaos hitamnya yang kini tersingkap setengah dada. Dan terlihat aliran ' sungai ' kecil disudut bibir kanannya dan mengaliri lengan kekar sirambut raven. Siapa lagi mereka berdua kalau bukan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

" ungh... " erang Kyuubi yang mulai terangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuubi menggeliat kecil dalam pelukkan Itachi dan perlahan membuka matanya yang sejak tadi siang tertutup pergi kealam mimpi. Di kucaknya pelan matanya sembari membiasakan mata merahnya dengan cahaya redup kemerahan yang masuk melalui pintu beranda yang tak tertutupi gorden.

Kyuubi merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia merasa ada yang memeluknya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping kirinya. Dilihatnya orang yang sudah dua hari ini debencinya. Itachi, ya... Itachi...

Eh? Tunggu dulu... Itachi? Jadi yang memeluknya Itachi?

" HUWAAAA! DASAR MESUM!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU! " teriak Kyuubi histeris melihat posisinya yang sekarang dipeluk Itachi. Kyuubi refleks berteriak seperti seorang wanita. Siapa yang tidak syok jika kau yang baru bangun tidur dan kau tidur dalam pelukan orang lain meskipun kau mengenal orang tersebut?.

Siapapun juga pasti akan syok dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Terutama Kyuubi. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuubi kalau ia berteriak terkejut dengan keadaannya yang bangun dari tidurnya berada dalam pelukan dosen tampannya itu.

Kyuubi segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Menatap horor Itachi yang juga mulai terbangun karena teriakan Kyuubi.

" ungh...kau kenapa? Kerasukan, huh? Jangan berteriak seperti itu... " ujar Itachi dengan suaranya yang khas seperti orang ang baru bangun tidur.

" k-kau... apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukannya aku tadi ada di sofa? Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau ternyata berbuat yang macam- macam padaku! " seru Kyuubi horor teringat posisi tidurnya yang berada dalam pelukkan Itachi. Ia takut jika Itachi yang mesum itu mengrepe- grepe dirinya saat ia tidur.

" hm? Ya...tadi aku memindahkanmu kemari, diluar sana dingin dan kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur diluar dan aku belum menyentuhmu sedikit pun. Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak suka 'bermain solo '... " jawab Itaci santai sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya.

" ... lihatlah...kau membuat ' sungai ' kecil dilenganku yang kau jadikan bantal... " lanjut Itachi sembari menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang terdapat saliva Kyuubi desana.

Kyuubi melongo. Apa maksudnya dengan kata- kata ' bermain solo ' tadi?.

Tidak... kyuubi bukan lagi bocah berusia 10 tahun yang tak tau arti sebenarnya dari kata- kata Itachi tadi. Hanya saja ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Itachi bisa semesum itu?.

Kyuubi diam, wajahnya memerah. Ia ketahuan jika tidur suka, err...mengiler?. astaga... rasanya ingin sekali Kyuubi lompat dari lantai empat apartement ini. Pasti Itachi akan mengejeknya habis- habisan setelah ini. Ditatapnya Itachi yang kini memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamar ini. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara shower dari dalam sana.

" shit! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Kyuubi... " maki Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi... entah mengapa pelukkan itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman hingga bisa membuatnya tidur selama ini. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Ia ternyata sudah tidur selama ini. Entah sudah berapa jam ia tertidur dalam pelukkan hangat nan nyaman Itachi.

Tunggu dulu... apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Kyuubi rasa otaknya sedang bermasalah sekarang.

" tidak! Tidak! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?. Arrrggghhh... aku bisa gila jika aku terus berusan dengan si keriput itu! " seru Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang sedang membersihkan dirinya didalam kamar mandi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Kyuubi diluar sana.

" kau memang akan kubuat tergila- gila padaku Kyuubi Namikaze... " ujar Itachi dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Entah mengapa Itachi merasa yakin kalau ia pasti bisa menaklukkan Kyuubi dengan mudah mengingat tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Kyuubi selama ini. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu Itachi, jangan seyakin itu kau bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi dengan mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena sifat sesungguhnya Kyuubi belumlah muncul seutuhnya. Kyuubi adalah orang yang cukup tangguh untuk bisa kau taklukan dengan mudah.

# TBC #

Huwaa...makin gaje ya... hah... poor Kyuubi... ckckck...

SasuNejiGaaNaruItaKyuu : kau memang gaje thor!

Pundung –

Huwaaaa...dasar kalian kurang ajar...awas saja akan ku buat kalian menderita! Huahahahaha...

Hah...makin aneh saja fic ini. Tapi berkat reader yang masih setia mendukung fic ini, rin jadi ingin segera menuntaskan fic ini. Arigatouatas kesetiannya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini minna...

Balasan Review :

# **UzumakiKagari **: kyaaaa... iya, rin sengaja buat adegan kissu...biar bisa naik pangkat (?). ok, ini sudah update selamat membaca... ^^

# NamaikazeNoah : ho'oh...entah mengapa naru bisa sepolos itu # plak! # haha...iya betapa beruntungnya kau Gaara- chan... ok, ini sudah update, selamat membaca... ^^

# **Kinana** : iya, kyuubi niat banget pengen bunuh itachi tapi gak pernah kesampaian...kyuubi emang tipe uke garang dan itachi juga seme garang sama2 garang jadinya serasi (?). haha...oke, selamat membaca... ^^

# **dark takuma** : haha...naru itu polos banget...oke, ini yang ditunggu sudah update, selamat membaca... ^^

# **Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong** : haha...iya namanya panjaaaaaanggg bangeeeettttt # plak # tapi gak apa cos rin tinggal copy paste aja...huahahaha...oayo kita hajar Itachi... haha...oke, ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca... ^^

# **Anami Hime** : iya...gara2 kepolosannya naru 3 seme itu sampe ooc berjamaah (?). ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca... ^^

# **uchiha sukatesuki **: sama...haha...oke selamat membaca... ^^

# **laila. ** : haha...iya , kasian banget tuh para seme... ok, selamat membaca lanjutannya... ^^

# **keiji wolf** : makasih di bilang bagus fic gaje ini... ^^. Ini ein sudah banyakin ItaKyu'nya...semoga suka dan selamat membaca... ^^

# : ho'oh...naru polos banget. Iya, gaara main nyosor aja bibir perawan (?) orang, tapi beruntungnya kau gaara... haha...selamat membaca... ^^

# **hatakehanahungry** : haha...semoga saja yah... #plak # oke, ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca... ^^

# **ChocoMintMiel **: iya...saking frustasinya sampe nyemplung gitu, baru aja rin juga mw jorokin, eh uda nyemplung duluan # ditendang gaara # haha...ini ItaKyu' nya semoga suka... ^^

# **devilojoshi **: haha...iya, sasu kepedean amat yah...ini sudah update kilat, selamat membaca... ^^

# **iyvsvhie** : iya, kasian deh Kyu... ini sudah ada ItaKyu n SasuNaru'nya, tapi masih sedikit, jadi ditunggu aja moment SasuNarunya.. selamat membaca... ^^

# **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : haha...tapi emang lucu pen name'nya...temen rin juga bilang gitu, kan kamu juga ripiu di ficnya temen rin...hehe...mudah di ingat... ^^. Oke selamat membaca lanjutannya... ^^

# **Lilyrn **: iya, poor gaara kau ooc banget sih... iya, yang namanya typo selalu betah di fic rin...haha... oke, selamat membaca lanjutannya... ^^

Arigatou yang sudah meripiu dan membaca fic ini... ripiu please... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu.

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 6 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Cerita sebelumnya...

" kau memang akan kubuat tergila- gila padaku Kyuubi Namikaze... " ujar Itachi dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Entah mengapa Itachi merasa yakin kalau ia pasti bisa menaklukkan Kyuubi dengan mudah mengingat tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Kyuubi selama ini. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu Itachi, jangan seyakin itu kau bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi dengan mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena sifat sesungguhnya Kyuubi belumlah muncul seutuhnya. Kyuubi adalah orang yang cukup tangguh untuk bisa kau taklukan dengan mudah.

**Chapter 6.**

Keesokan harinya...

" hah... "

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kyuubi menghela napas di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kyuubi sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman karena teringat perihal tentang ' hukuman ' ( ciuman ) yang Itachi berikan padanya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa kacau setiap mengingat hal itu, bahkan mood'nya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Maklum saja Kyuubi adalah orang yang moody. Jadi moodnya bisa berganti- ganti sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

Kembali kecerita. Kyuubi menolak perasaan hatinya yang tiba- tiba menghangat saat melihat Itachi ataupun saat teringat akan ciuman itu. Ia mengerti perasaan itu, itu adalah perasaan suka. tidak, ia adalah seorang stright dan ia terus menekankan hal itu dalam pikirannya. Ia tak mungkin berubah haluan menjadi homosexual hanya karena baru bertemu Itachi selama 3 hari ini. Bahkan belum ada satu minggu ia mengenal Itachi.

Selain itu, jika teringat sifat Itachi yang sesungguhnya, ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah Itachi. Mengingat Itachi yang selalu bersifat seenaknya padanya. Lihat saja Kyuubi akan membuat pembalasan untuk Itachi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia sendiri tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu karena ia harus mengawasi adiknya. Menjauhkan adiknya dari adik si keriput dosennya itu. Kakak dan adik sama- sama gila. Itulah yang Kyuubi pikirkan.

" kau kenapa Kyuu? Menghela napas sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau pagi ini? Kau mau mengurangi usiamu? Ingin mati muda? " tanya Sasori yang jengah melihat teman sekelasnya itu terus menghela napas seperti orang yang akan mati esok hari.

" tidak ada apa- apa...aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku ,membalas dosen keriput itu dan menjauhkan adiknya yang mulai dekat dengan adikku... " jawab Kyuubi seadanya.

Pasalnya ia tak ada niatan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya pada temannya itu. Karena ia tak mau Sasori berpikir yang macam- macam tentang hubungannya dengan dosen keriput itu. Pasti kedua temannya itu akan menjadikannya bulan- bulanan mereka. Selain itu, Kyuubi rasa hal yang berhubungan dengan dosen keriput itu tak penting untuk di ceritakan.

" kau tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Itachi- senseii, un... " celetuk Deidara yang sedang duduk bersandar dibahu kanan Sasori.

Kyuubi mendengus. Akur? Tidak akan pernah. Itachi yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya terlebih dahulu – padahal kamu biang keroknya kyuu - , -; - harusnya Itachi yang terlebih dulu minta maaf padanya. Itulah yang Kyuubi pikirkan.

" aku tidak akan pernah bisa akur dengan si keriput itu! " jawab Kyuubi sewot.

" kau dan Itachi- sensei sama- sama keras kepala, un... "

" biar saja... aku tidak akan mengalah sebelum aku berhasil balas dendam pada si keriput itu... "

" terserah kau saja, un... kalian berdua memang aneh dan keras kepala, un... "

Kyuubi kembali mendengus mendengar ucapan teman sebangkunya itu. Tak tau apa kalau Itachi sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya secara paksa?, coba saja jika itu terjadi pada Sasori, pasti Deidara sendiri akan marah seperti dirinya, itulah yang Kyuubi pikirkan.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Naruto duduk bertopang dagu dimejanya. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan kesal. Kenapa? Karena perkataan Sasuke yang kemarin mengatainya 'dobe'. Memang apa salahnya sampai Sasuke mengatainya 'dobe' ?. padahal kemarin ia senang bisa makan siang berdua dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sukses menghancurkan moodnya kemarin. Padahal kemarin sangat menyenangkan makan siang berdua bersama sasuke. Entah mengapa, intinya ia senang bisa makan siang berdua dengan Sasuke.

" huh! Dasar teme... awas saja aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! " gumam Naruto kesal.

" siapa yang tidak kau maafkan Naru? "

" huwaaa! " Naruto terjingkat kaget.

Dilihatnya di samping kirinya kini sudah ada Kiba, teman sebangkunya.

" kau mengejutkanku Kiba! " seru Naruto kesal sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kiba meletakkan tas punggung hitamnya di atas mejanya. Kiba menatap Naruto yang raut wajahnya tampak sedang kesal. Beberapa hari ini teman sebangkunya ini menjadi aneh. Sejak Naruto bercerita kalau Gaara telah menciumnya, tapi kali ini apa lagi yang membuat temannya itu melamun dipagi hari begini.

" kau yang kenapa! Pagi- pagi sudah melamun dam marah- marah tak jelas. Memang kau ada masalah apa lagi? " ujar Kiba sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Naruto masih setia memanyunkan bibirkan membuat Kiba gemas ingin mencubit pipi chuuby Naruto.

" si teme membuatku kesal! " jawab Naruto kesal.

Kiba bingung. Siapa lagi itu ' teme '? Teman baru Naruto, kah? Dari kelas mana? Setau Kiba yang sudah dua tahun kuliah disini, tak ada mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang bernama ' teme '. Lagipula orang tua mana yang mau memberi nama anaknya dengan nama ' teme '?.

" ' teme '? Siapa itu? Teman barumu? " tanya Kiba.

Naruto makin manyun mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

" bukan! Teme itu si uchiha Sasuke- teme! " jawab Naruto.

Oh...

Kiba baru ngeh siapa itu teme. Ternyata senpainya dari jurusan kedokteran yang tak lain adalah pangeran kampus mereka. Tapi ada apa ini hingga Naruto berani menyebut anak dari pemilik kampus ini dengan sebutan ' teme ' ? apa mereka sedang bertengkar. Setau Kiba, mereka berteman baik dan dari rumor yang ia dengar dari Shikamaru berdasarkan insting otak jenius Shikamaru, bahwa ketiga pangeran kampus mereka ini bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Ketiganya menyukai si pirang manis itu.

" kalian bertengkar? " tanya Kiba.

" teme duluan yang mulai! Dia memanggilku dobe, padahal aku tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain selain namanya! " jawab Naruto.

" hanya begitu saja kau sudah mengomel tak jelas pagi- pagi begini? Lebih baik kau belajar karena hari ini ada ujian praktek... " ujar Kiba.

" huwaa... iya aku lupa. Hari ini ada ujian praktek, kan... " seru Naruto.

Kiba hanya geleng- geleng melihat Naruto yang kini segera mengeluarkan bukunya untuk persiapan ujian prakteknya yang akan dilakukan pada jam pertama sebentar lagi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" akhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Naruto marah padaku hanya karena aku memanggilnya dobe! " seru Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji sedang berada diatap kampus mereka. Sasuke sukses memaksa kedua temannya itu bolos kuliah jam pertama. Karena Sasuke yang nampaknya sedang frustasi karena calon uke'nya marah padanya hanya karena Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ' dobe '.

" salahmu sendiri Sasuke...apa alasanmu memanggilnya ' dobe '? Meskipun Naruto orang yang sangat polos, aku rasa ia tak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui kata ' dobe ' " ujar Gaara yang duduk bersandar di punggung Neji yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran.

" iya...tapi aku tak tau kalau Naruto akan marah padaku! " ujar Sasuke makin frustasi.

" sudahlah...kau tinggal minta maaf saja kan... kau ajak ia keluar dan minta maaf... " ujar Neji yang sudah malas menanggapi Sasuke yang sifatnya sudah bad mood seperti ini.

Setengah hati juga Neji menyarankan pada Sasuke untuk mengajak Naruto keluar berdua. Pasalnya ia belum melakukan pendekatan apapun pada Naruto. Entahlah...ia rasa ia tak akan berhasil mendekati Naruto, sama seperti kedua sahabatnya itu. Tetapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengejar Naruto, mencoba menaklukan Naruto seperti kedua temannya itu. Entahlah...ada yang aneh dengan perasaan dan hatinya. Hanya ada satu orang saja yang kini terus ia pikirkan dan jika melihat orang tersebut membuat hatinya menghangat, tapi itu bukan Naruto.

" apa dia mau? " tanya Sasuke.

" coba saja...apa susahnya... " jawab Neji.

Tak biasanya Sasuke pantang menyerah seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi entah mengapa jika menyangkut Naruto yang sangat polos itu, rasanya Sasuke mudah sekali frustasi.

" kau sendiri Neji...apa kau tak ingin mendekati Naruto? " tanya Gaara.

" tidak untuk saat ini... aku tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti kalian yang berujung dengan frustasi...melihat usaha kalian yang gagal total saja aku sudah bisa menebak kalau nasibku akan berakhir sama seperti kalian... " jawab Neji berbohong untuk menutupi rasa bimbangnya untuk mendapatkan naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara merasa tertohok mendengar jawaban Neji. Itu benar, pasalnya usaha pendekatan mereka tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia. Malah sebaliknya, berakhir dengan mereka yang frustasi karena Naruto. Entah mengapa nasib mereka jelek kali ini. Mendapat uke incaran mereka yang kelewat polos.

" baiklah...nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan mencoba mengajak Naruto...aku harus minta maaf sebelum ia benar- benar membenciku... " ujar Sasuke.

" bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Naruto pasti pulang bersama Kyuubi, tak mungkin Naruto pulang sendirian bukan? " tanya Gaara.

Benar juga...meinta bantuan kakaknya lagi?, lupakan...Itachi sedang ada jadwal mengajar ekskull karate sepulang kuliah nanti. Jadi tak bisa meminta bantuannya. Mengajak Naruto secara terang- terangan?. Kyuubi bisa mengulitinya hidup- hidup mengingat kemarin ia seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan telepon Kyuubi ( baca chapter 5 ) dan berkata kurang aja pada Kyuubi. Bisa- bisa Sasuke hanya tinggal nama keesokan harinya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya?. Bagaimana ia bisa menjauhkan Kyuubi dari Naruto?. Haruskah ia meminta kakaknya untuk mengurung Kyuubi dikelas lagi dan membawa Naruto kabur?.

" benar juga...bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? " ujar Sasuke.

" minta bantuan Itachi- sensei? " ujar Neji.

" baka aniki sedang ada jadwal ekskull hari ini, jadi tak mungkin bisa.. " jawab Sasuke.

" kalau begitu kau coba peruntungan saja...siapa tau Naru tak pulang bersama Kyuubi... " ujar Gaara.

" tidak mungkin... lagi pula apa kau ingin aku dikuliti Kyuubi hidup- hidup? Kau tau? Kemarin aku habis berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kyuubi marah padaku... "

" apa itu? Salahmu sendiri... kenapa kau harus berurusan dengan Kyuubi jika ingin mendekati adiknya? Dasar bodoh... " ujar Gaara ringan.

" sudahlah... jangan terus memojokkanku...bantu aku... " ujar Sasuke.

" berusahalah sendiri...aku saja belum berhasil menaklukan Naruto...apa lagi membantumu... " ujar Gaara yang diamini oleh Neji.

Gaara memejamkan matanya tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang tiba- tiba ooc dengan mendumal tak jelas. Disandarkannya kembali punggungnya di punggung Neji yang lebar, hangat dan terasa nyaman, membuatnya merasakan kantuk yang tiba- tiba menyerangnya. Neji merasakan Gaara yang bernapas teratur dipunggungnya. Sahabatnya itu pasti tertidur, itulah yang Neji tebak. Neji tak keberatan Gaara yang tertidur dengan bersandar di punggungnya.

" hah... Gaara tertidur... " ujar Sasuke saat melihat Gaara yang tertidur pulas di punggung Neji.

" biarkan saja...mungkin ia kelelahan karena habis berlatih basket sejk tadi pagi... " ujar Neji.

Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak keberatan akan Gaara yang tertidur bersandar dipunggungnya. Malah membuatnya merasakan suatu perasaan yang berbeda saat merasakan Gaara yang menempel di punggungnya. Rasanya ada suatu getaran lembut dihatinya. Sebenarnya tak hanya kali ini saja. Sudah sejak awal ia menjadi mahasiswa dikampus ini dan satu jurusan dengan Gaara ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu direlung hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang selalu ingin melindungi Gaara, merasa sedikit rasa sakit saat dulu Gaara sempat berpacaran dengan Sasori ( sebelum Sasori menjadi kekasih Deidara ) dan perasaan hangat saat melihat senyum dari sahabatnya itu.

Ia tau perasaan apa itu, tapi ia berusaha menghindari perasaan itu mengingat Gaara yang tak menyukainya, tak ada perasaan istimewa Gaara terhadapnya.

Apalagi sekarang Gaara menyukai Naruto dan ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama tetapi tak sebesar perasaannya terhadap Gaara. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam dalam- dalan dihatinya dan berusaha menggantikan posisi Gaara yang begitu menguasai hatinya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Itu sebabnya ia tak bisa serius mengejar Naruto dan membiarkan Sasuke ataupun Gaara yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Bukan karena Neji tak ingin berusaha mendapatkan Naruto, tetapi tak bisa. Naruto hanya sebagai pelariannya saja untuk berusaha melupakan perasaannya terhadap Gaara, perasaan cintanya yang ia pendam untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena Neji tak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapa pun.

" aku kembali kekelas dulu... aku tak mau berurusan dengan Yamamoto- sensei... " ujar Sasuke.

" bisa tolong ijinkan aku dan Gaara? Katakan saja apa alasannya, terserah kau yang penting masuk akal... " ujar Neji.

" hn...nanti aku ijinkan... " ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara di atap berdua, mengingat Gaara jika sudah kelelahan dan teridur sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Setelah Sasuke sudah tak lagi terlihat, Neji mengubah posisi tidur Gaara yang terduduk bersandar di punggungnya. Disandarkannya dirinya di dinding pembatas atap dan ditariknya perlahan tubuh Gaara dan membaringkan kepala Gaara dipangkuannya. Dilepasnya blazer almamater hitamnya dan diselimutkannya pada tubuh Gaara. Gaara menggeliat kecil untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan sempat terbangun sesaat.

" kau tau Gaara? Sudah lama aku menyukaimu...tapi...aku tau kau tak menyukaiku, kan? " bisik Neji.

Tanpa Neji sadari, Gaara yang tadinya hanya terbangun sesaat menjadi benar- benar terbangun saat mendengar perkataan lirihnya. Namun Gaara tetap memejamkan matanya dan berpura- pura tidur.

Dirasakannya sebuah tangan hangat yang ia yakini adalah tangan Neji yang tengah membelai lembut kepalanya. Entah mengapa tiba- tiba saja Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas. Maka dari itu ia sengaja menarik blazer almamater milik Neji yang menyelimuti tubuhnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang ia tebak pasti memerah sekarang.

Gaara merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat saat mendengar ucapan Neji tadi. Karena ia mengakui bahwa ada suatu perasaan nyaman saat ia berada bersama Neji. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Ia merasa nyaman tidur dalam pangkuan Neji dan belaian lembut Neji di kepalanya membuat detak jantungnya makin tak karuan.

Apakah... ia juga meyukai Neji?

Memang sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Neji ia merasa nyaman jika bersama Neji. Ia merasa jika Neji selalu melindunginya, selalu ada untuknya dan selalu setia menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah jika dia ada masalah.

Perasaannya terhadap Naruto pun terasa berbeda saat ia bersama Neji. Terasa hambar di hatinya. Berbeda jika saat ia bersama denga Neji. Ia suka dengan pribadi Neji yang lembut dan perhatian padanya. Pribadi Neji yang terasa seperti melindunginya. Ia tak menyagka sebelumnya jika Neji memendam suatu perasaan suka padanya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan Neji? Sebenarnya aku juga...batin Gaara tak meneruskan perkataan hatinya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Naruto! " panggil Sasuke.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat bagi para mahasiswa mahasiswi yang sudah sejak pagi memeras otak mereka dengan menyerap pelajaran diberikan oleh para dosen mereka.

Sasuke yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu menunggu didepan kelas jurusan seni yang tak lain adalah kelas Naruto, segera memanggil Naruto begitu ia melihat sosok Naruto yang keluar dari kelasnya.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah familiar ditelinganya, segera menoleh keasal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Naruto merengut melihat wajah Sasuke yang tadi memanggilnya. Kesal jika mengingat kemarin Sasuke memanggilnya dobe.

" ada apa lagi? " tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang sepertinya masih marah padanya. Ternyata jika Naruto marah lebih merepotkan daripada sifat polosnya yang selalu membuatnya frustasi.

" kau masih marah padaku? " tanya Sasuke yang makin membuat wajah Naruto merengut kesal.

" kenapa harus tanya kalau sudah tau? " tanya Naruto balik.

" aku minta maaf Naru... kemarin aku hanya bercanda dengan memanggilmu dobe... "

" huh...tak bisa semudah itu! Kau benar- benar membuatku kesal...apa aku pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain selain namamu? "

" aku tau Naru...maka dari itu aku minta maaf... "

Naruto tampak diam sejenak, memikirkan apakah ia harus memaafkan Sasuke atau tidak. Pasalnya, Sasuke sudah meminta maaf dengan sungguh- sungguh, tapi ia tak bisa memaafkan Sasuke begitu saja, pasti Sasuke akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi jika dengan mudahnya Naruto memaafkan Sasuke.

" akan ku maafkan dengan satu syarat... " ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum misterius. Entah dari mana Naruto yang polos itu belajar senyum yang misterius seperti itu, pasti dari sang kakak.

Ini saatnya Naruto mengerjai Sasuke. Hitung- hitung ini sebagai balasan karena Sasuke sudah menyebutnya ' dobe ' tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" apa itu? " tanya Sasuke.

" kau harus mentraktirku apapun yang aku mau selama satu bulan penuh... apapun, tanpa terkecuali... " jawab Naruto.

Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi berpikir kalau saat ini Naruto menjelma menjadi Kyuubi. Kemana perginya Naruto yang polos itu? Kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki pikiran selicik ini?. Tapi tak masalah, uang adalah hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke. Jangankan selama satu bulan, seumur hidup pun Sasuke siap menafkahi Naruto lahir dan batin (?). ck...dasar mesum...

" baiklah...selama satu bulan aku akan memenuhi apa yang kau minta... " jawab Sasuke.

" ... jadi, sekarang kau memaafkanku? " lanjut Sasuke.

" baiklah... Naru memaafkanmu... " jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat wajahnya makin terlihat manis.

Naruto segera menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke dan hendak mengajak Sasuke makan siang diluar seperti kemarin, saat tiba- tiba...

" kau mau kemana Naru? "

Terdengar suara sesorang yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal memanggil namanya. Naruto berbalik arah kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuubi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan didalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan memasang wajah datarnya seolah- olah ia tak takut dengan Kyuubi. Padahal dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kyuubi lupa dengan sifat kurang ajarnya kemarin saat memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telepon Kyuubi.

" eh, Kyuu...kau tidak kekantin? " tanya Naruto.

" kau mau kemana? " tanya Kyuubi datar tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

" Naru mau makan siang diluar dengan Sasuke... kau mau ikut Kyuu? Sasuke yang traktir... " jawab Naruto.

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengarnya. Ini saatnya memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke yang kemarin dengan kurang ajarnya berani memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja saat ia menghubungi Naruto.

" benarkah? Boleh...aku ikut, kebetulan sekali aku juga bosan dengan makanan dikantin... " jawab Kyuubi sembari menyeringai kearah Sasuke.

Glek...

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa melihat seringaian Kyuubi. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan dirinya.

Aniki, aku butuh bantuanmu... batin Sasuke.

Disaat seperti ini kakaknya itu malah sibuk dengan ekskull'nya. Tak tau apa jika adiknya yang paling tampan ini membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi?.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kini tibalah Sasuke, Naruto dan tentu saja si kuman – menurut Sasuke – Kyuubi, sampai disebuah restaurant yang tak jauh dari kampus, hanya perlu 15 menit perjalanan menuju ke restaurant ini. Restaurant yang kemarian Sasuke dan Naruto kunjungi.

Mereka bertiga duduk dideretan meja paling pojok belakang dekat jendela, karena hanya meja itu saja yang tersisa mengingat pada jam makan siang seperti ini restaurant yang terkenal cukup murah dan enak ini pasti dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang kebanyakkan adalah orang kantoran.

" silahkan tuan, mau pesan apa? " tanya seorang pelayan wanita pada Sasuke sembari menyodorkan buku menu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara, langsung menerima buku menu itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang tampak sudah tak sabaran ingin segera memesan makanan. Sejak awal mereka tiba di restaurant ini, Sasuke hanya menekuk wajahnya saja. Kesal mengapa harus ada Kyuubi yang ikut dengan mereka. Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin mengajak Naruto saja. Tapi dengan polosnya Naruto malah mengajak kakaknya juga dan menurut Sasuke, Kyuubi hanyalah seorang pengganggu saja.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke ingin berbicara suatu hal yang lebih pribadi pada Naruto jika Kyuubi ada bersama mereka. Yang ada Kyuubi bisa- bisa menghajarnya nanti.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang dengan antusiasnya memilih menu makanan yang tersedia di restaurant ini. Yang Sasuke yakin Naruto sedang bingung ingin memilih menu mie ramen apa saja yang ingin ia makan.

" kau mau pesan apa Naru? " tanya Sasuke.

" uhmm...Naru ingin ramen miso saja lima mangkuk, lalu ice cream coklat ukuran jumbo, jus jeruk dan pie apple sebagai pencuci mulutnya... " ujar Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ia pesan.

Sasuke melongo mendengar pesanan Naruto. Tidak...bukan karena ia takut tak akan bisa membayarnya, hanya saja mendengar seberapa banyak pesanan makanan Naruto yang lebih banyak dari kemarin.

" kalau aku steak porsi besar, fruit salad, sphagetti, hamburger, hot dog, lau minumannya jus jeruk, cappucino dan ice cream vanilla... " ujar Kyuubi diakhiri dengan seringaiannya dan menatap Sasuke yang melongo untuk kedua kalinya. Dan wajah cengok dari pelayan wanita yang menunggu pesanan mereka.

Kyuubi dan Naruto memang benar- benar berniat menguras isi dompetnya. Ia tak keberatan kalau itu Naruto, tapi kalau Kyuubi ia tak akan ikhlas seumur hidupnya. Biar saja Kyuubi sakit perut dan diare seumur hidup (?) setelah memakan makannya karena Sasuke yang tak ikhlas mentraktir Kyuubi.

" kalau aku cappucino saja... " ujar Sasuke.

" baiklah tuan...mohon ditunggu sebentar... " ujar pelayan wanita tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" kau tidak makan Sasuke? Nanti sakit perut, lho... " tanya Naruto.

Betapa berbunga- bunganya hati Sasuke saat Naruto memperhatikannya seperti itu. Belum pernah ia dengar Naruto khawatir padanya. Padahal Naruto hanya sekedar bertanya saja, tapi sudahlah...biarkan Sasuke merasa senang sekali saja.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah tiba dimeja mereka. Dengan segera, Naruto memakan ramen pesanannya. Sesekali ia menawari Sasuke yang hanya meminum cappucinonya saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak akan menolak tawaran Naruto jika saja tak ada Kyuubi bersama mereka. Bisa- bisa hot plate steak Kyuubi melayang kewajahnya yang tampan ini jika melihat Naruto yang menyuapi dirinya.

Kyuubi terus menatap Sasuke tajam sembari mengiris daging steaknya dengan penuh nafsu, membayangkan jika yang sedang diirisnya itu adalah adik dari si keriput musuhnya. Sasuke tak peduli dengan Kyuubi yang terus menatapnya tajam. Ia lebih memilih memandangi wajah manis Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

" hei, anak ayam... bisa kau minta tissu? Tissu dimeja ini habis... " perintah Kyuubi seenak jidatnya.

" minta tissu dimeja sebelah bisa, kan? Kenapa harus menyuruhku? Aku tidak mau... " jawab Sasuke.

" cepat minta atau kau tidak ku ijinkan bertemu dengan Naru... "

" baiklah- baiklah... dasar kuman... " potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Kyuubi menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja pelayanan dan meminta tissu disana yang membuatnya diteriaki dengan beberapa gadis yang kebetulan ada disana. Sasuke tak menanggapinya, ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan bak seorang artis. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Kyuubi mau, Sasuke segera kembali ke mejanya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Setelah selesai makan siang, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyuubi kembali ke kampus. Sasuke segera kembali ke kelasnya karena di usir oleh Kyuubi yang menyuruhnya langsung kembali kekelasnya tanpa boleh mengantarkan Naruto ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Kasihan sekali kau Sasuke...perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto tak akan bisa semudah yang kau bayangkan. Selama Kyuubi ada disekitar Naruto, kau tak akan bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Naruto.

Sasuke dengan wajah yang ditekuk, berjalan ke lantai tiga menuju keruangan kakaknya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya disana dan memutuskan untuk membolos mata kuliah ke tiga.

Moodnya benar- benar buruk hari ini. Salahkan Kyuubi yang sejak tadi mengerjainya direstaurant. Menyuruhnya ini itu bak pelayan. Padahal di restaurant itu ada pelayan ang bertugas melayani pelanggan dan Kyuubi tak mau itu, ia terus menyuruh Sasuke ini dan itu. Sasuke benar- benar kesal dibuatnya. Kyuubi pikir Sasuke yang tampan ini adalah pelayan? Dilihat dari segi mana pun bahkan dilihat dari ujung Tokyo Tower (?) sekali pun, Sasuke lebih cocok menjadi seorang tuan muda bukan pelayan. Awas saja, tunggu saja pembalasan darinya. Ia akan meminta kakaknya untuk mengurung Kyuubi di toilet lain kali. Biar saja dikurung di toilet sampai pagi jika perlu.

Brak!

Dengan kasar, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan kakaknya hingga pintu itu berbenturan dengan dinding. Terlihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa yang tersedia disana sembari membaca sebuah novel entah apa dan ditemani dengan camilan dan teh hangat. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan Sasuke yang mendobrak pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Hal itu sudah hal biasa bagi itachi jika mood adiknya itu sedang buruk.

Bruk...

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping kanan kakaknya. Dilipatnya tangannya di depan dadanya dan memasang wajah yang lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Di tatapnya adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kira- kira apa lagi yang Naruto lakukan kali ini pada adiknya. Lihat saja, wajah adiknya itu sudah seperti baju yang tak di setrika, kusut banget. Itachi yakin kalau penyebabnya kali ini juga sama, frustasi dengan kepolosan Naruto. Tapi bukan itu penyebabnya kali ini, melainkan calon uke Itachi, yaitu Kyuubi.

" kau kenapa lagi otoutou? " tanya itachi.

Itachi menutup bukunya setelah sebelumnya menandai halaman yang belum selesai ia baca dan meletakkan novel yang ia baca di atas meja kaca yang ada di depan sofa yang ia dan Sasuke duduki.

" kau tau? Calaon uke'mu itu membuat moodku buruk hari ini... " ujar Sasuke.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata ' calon uke'mu ' dari mulut adiknya itu. Otak jeniusnya langsung terkoneksi pada Kyuubi. Itachi yakin yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu adalah Kyuubi. Bukannya GeEr, tapi siapa lagi yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu kalau bukan Kyuubi mengingat tak ada seorang pun dikampus ini yang menarik perhatiannya selain Kyuubi?.

" maksudmu Kyuubi? " tanya Itachi.

" hn...siapa lagi? " jawab Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi saat ia, Naruto dan Kyuubi makan siang diluar. Yang sukses membuat Itachi kembali menertawakan nasib sialnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang hampir ' menuang ' eh hangat ke kepala kakaknya itu.

Bukannya memberi solusi dan membantunya tapi malah menertawakannya, dasar kakak kurang ajar. Lihat saja hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi tak akan bisa berjalan lancar juga. Itulah umpatan hati Sasuke yang menyumpah serapahi kakaknya yang kurang ajar itu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" ungh... "

Gaara yang sebelumnya hanya berpura- pura tidur tak lama kemudian ia tertidur kembali, dan kini Gaara mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan dibukanya matanya dan menyesuaikan manik green sea'nya dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menjingga menandakan bahwa hari menjelang sore. Dikerjapkan matanya pelan dan mengucak pelan matanya.

Dilihatnya langit yang mulai memerah tanda bahwa hari sudah beranjak sore. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di tempat yang ia yakini sebagai atap kampusnya ini. Angin pun mulai bertiup kencang dan terasa dingin.

" kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali... " tanya sebuah suara yang asudah sangat Gaara kenal.

Dialihkannya tatapannya menatap wajah seseorang yag berada di atas wajahnya. Tiba- tiba saja wajahnya memerah saat melihat wajah Neji yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya. Dirasakannya wajahnya memerah melihat sahabatnya itu.

" kau masih ingin tidur di pangkuanku, hm? " tanya Neji untuk menyadarkan Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

Gaara terkesiap dan segera beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Merasa tak enak karena entah sudah berpa jam ia tidur berbantalkan paha sahabatnya itu. Pasti saat ini kaki Neji kesemutan.

" maaf... aku tertidur...pasti kakimu kesemutan ya? " tanya Gaara merasa tak enak pada Neji karena sudah tertidur dipangkuan Neji cukup lama.

" tak apa...hanya sedikit pegal... " jawab Neji.

" terima kasih... " ujar Gaara.

Gaara menyodorkan blazer almamater milik Neji dan diambil oleh neji yang langsung memakai kembali almamaternya yang tadi digunakannya sebagai selimut Gaara.

" ya. sudah sore...sebentar lagi jam kuliah selesai, lebih baik kita turun dan kembali kekelas... " ujar Neji sembari beranjak dari duduknya dilantai.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ajakkan Neji dan mereka berjalan bersama kembali kekelas mereka.

Selama perjalan menuju ke kelas mereka, tak ada stupun dari Neji atau Gaara yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Keduanya merasa canggung, tak seperti biasanya. Kalau Neji ia malu karena tadi sempat mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan saat Gaara tertidur dan Gaara malu karena ucapan Neji yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi.

Padahal sebelumnya tak ada tanda- tanda bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Hanya saja Gaara merasakan perlakuan berbeda dari Neji terhadapnya sejak mereka saling mengenal dulu. Neji selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya dan selalu ada untuknya tempat berbagi masalah. Namun Gaara tak tau jika ternyata Neji menyimpan suatu rasa padanya. Menyukainya.

Jujur, saat ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan Naruto, ia tak merasakan apa- apa. Hatinya tetap terasa hampa. Tak ada rasa semangat untuk bersaing dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Karena memang tak ada nama Naruto dihatinya. Hanya ada satu nama saja yang ada dihatinya, sahabatnya yang sudah selama dua tahun ini berteman dengannya. Gaara, hanya nama itu yang terukir dihatinya. Memang ia menyukai Naruto, tapi tak ada tempat untuk Naruto dihatinya. Ia tak merasakan apa- apa saat bersama dengan Naruto. Tetapi berbeda jika ia berdekatan dengan Neji. Sangat berbeda. Hatinya terasa senang, merasa nyaman dan ia tak pernah merasa kesepian. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gaara menolak perasaan yang ada dihatinya itu. Baginya Neji tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Yah...sahabat.

Gaara selalu menolak perasaan itu dari hatinya, tak ingin mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Padahal ada seseorang yang sejak dulu sudah menyukainya dan ia rasa ia pun juga menyukainya. Namun ia bersikeras menolak semua itu. Ia menyukai Naruto...yah, ia menyukai Naruto. Tak ada yang lain, hanya Naruto.

" kita sudah sampai... " perkataan Neji menarik kembali Gaara dari alam pikirannya.

Dilihatnya pintu kelas dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah pintu kelasnya dan Neji. Tak ia sadari ia sudah sampai pada kelasnya. Ia asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa langkahnya sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Keduanya segera memasuki kelas mereka dan mengikuti jam kuliah terakhir yang sudah hampir selesai. Setidaknya mereka tak ketinggalan pembagian tugas kelompok praktikum untuk minggu depan. Kalau tidak, Neji dan Gaara pasti akan digabungkan dengan kelompok lain selain selain kelompok Sasuke, karena satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari 3 orang saja dan ketiga sahabat itu selalu berada dalam satu kelompok di setiap tugas kelompok praktikum.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Teettt...!

Jam pulang yang sangat dinanti- nantikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa Konoha University. Mengingat seharian mereka telah menguras otak mereka dengan menyerap berbagai pelajaran dari dosen masing- masing.

Dilorong, tampak Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju keluar gedung kampus. Tentunya tanpa ada Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi sedang ada ekskull hari ini dan akan pulang malam. Kesempatan bagus ini tak disia- siakan oleh Sasuke tentu saja. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu, karena Gaara sudah diantar pulang oleh Neji. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengantar Naruto pulang dan mampir sejenak dirumah Naruto untuk berkenalan dengan calon mertuanya ( ? ). Siapa tau ayah dan ibu Naruto menyukainya dan segera memintanya sebagai menantunya (?), Sasuke tak akan menolak jika hal itu benar- benar terjadi. Tapi tak semudah itu, kau jangan lupakan Kyuubi yang akan selalu setia bersama Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto menolak dan hendak menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya, tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya.

Tibalah kini Sasuke dan Naruto dihalaman parkir kampus yang letaknya di belakang gedung utama kampus. Sasuke segera menuju mobil audi hitamnya. Kali ini mobil kakaknya yang ia pinjam dan kakaknya memakai ferarrinya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu jok penumpang depan dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto hanya bisa menurut saja, asalkan ia tak jalan kaki sampai kerumah. Setelah menutup pintu jok penumpang depan, Sasuke memutari depan mobilnya masuk ke jok pengemudi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari kampus.

Diperjalanan, Naruto sama sekali tak mengajak Sasuke mengobrol, ia asik dengan psp milik Sasuke yang ia mainkan dengan penuh semangat. Menekan- nekan tombol yang ada di psp itu dengan semangat sambil sesekali menggerutu jika pemainnya dalam game itu game over. Jadilah mobil Sasuke penuh dengan suara effect sound dari psp'nya yang Naruto mainkan dan suara Naruto yang sesekali berseru senang atau kecewa. Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan dan tetap konsentrasi dengan jalanan yang cukup padat didepannya, mengingat saat ini jam pulang kerja. Sesekali Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar Naruto yang menggerutu saat game over.

Sesekali diliriknya Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Bagaimana reaksi wajah Naruto yang cemberut saat psp yang ia mainkan muncul tulisan ' game over ' dilayarnya, bagaimana senyum lebarnya saat ia memenangkan game itu, sungguh sangat mempesona bagi Sasuke.

Tak menyesal ia telah jatuh cinta pada mahluk pirang manis di sebelahnya ini. Dihatinya hanya dipenuhi dengan nama Naruto dan Naruto, tak ada yang lain selain satu nama orang yang ia cintai itu. Naruto.

Meskipun kepolosan Naruto seringkali membuatnya frustasi, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Karena ia sudah menetapkan hati dan cintanya hanya untuk Naruto. Rintagan apaun akan ia lewati untuk bisa mendapatkanNaruto. Apa pun untuk Naruto. Asalkan ia mau berusaha pasti ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik akhirnya.

**TBC**

Maapkan rin yang sudah meanak tirikan Neji – tepuk2 pundak Neji – di chap ini sudah rin bahas perihal Neji dan Gaara terlalu mendadak sih, tapi ini surprise...haha...cos banyak yg bilang kok Neji kesannya gak berjuang bwt dapetin naru, cos neji sebenarnya suka sama gaara tp sengaja gak rin jelasin di awal biar surprise gitu... – dihajar reader – maap kan rin ya...haha...

Balasan review :

**# SasuNaru Forever** : iya, kasian deh Gaara. Nanti rin usahain pairnya biar sasunaru ya... selamat membaca... ^^

**# Dearest SPY Gurl** : haha...bukannya mengganjal, emang rin bikin Neji gak niat ngejar naru biar da sedikit kejutan gitu. Ini sudah rin jelasin di chap ini, tapi kalo agal mendadak rin mohon maaf dan akan rin bahas lebih detail lagi di chap2 selanjutnya... selamat membaca... ^^

**# noaiy** : salam kenal juga... ^^. Gak apa...rin juga gak pinter coment kl ripiu fic author lain... ini sudah lanjut semoga suka... ^^

**# yolla-chan** : ini sudah update kilat, selamat membaca... ^^

**# Uchiha no Aiko** : hu'uh... naru emang dobe n polos banget... – di gampar naruto – haha...selamat membaca... ^^

**# Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : iya kyuu suka ngiler kalo tidur haha... selamat membaca... ^^

**# keiji wolf** : ho'oh...naru polosnya amit- amit... makasih bilang fic gaje ini bagus...rin terharu... – nangis2 gaje – makasih juga da mw baca n ripiu...ni sudah update kilat... selamat membaca... ^^

**# iyvsvhie** : naru emang polos... tapi kelewatan! – digampar – rin juga gak ngerti cinta itu apa... – didorong ke jurang – haha... oke ni sudah update, selamat membaca... ^^

**# kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : haha...emang kenyataannya pen namenya lucu, gampang banget diinget... iya tuh...sasu o'on deh sepolos2nya naru pasti ngerti apa itu dobe... – dicekek sasu – ini sudah update kilat... selamat membaca... ^^

**# NamikazeNoah** : iya, kasian deh chiken butt – di bungkam sasu – iya kyuu kau itu gak normal tauk – di injek kyuu – sasunaru'nya masih belum rin banyakin, nanti pasti rin banyakin ditunggu aja ya... selamat membaca... ^^

Arigatou bagi yang sudah baca n rutin ripiu fic ini maupun yang hanya sekedar baca... ^^, semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini dan semoga typonya berkurang, entah kenapa yg namanya typo betah banget ngikutin rin (?)...rin sudah berusaha yang terbaik – halah! -. Lanjut kah? Rin mohon ripiunya... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 7 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Cerita sebelumnya...

Meskipun kepolosan Naruto seringkali membuatnya frustasi, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Karena ia sudah menetapkan hati dan cintanya hanya untuk Naruto. Rintagan apaun akan ia lewati untuk bisa mendapatkanNaruto. Apa pun untuk Naruto. Asalkan ia mau berusaha pasti ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik akhirnya.

Chapter 7

Konoha University, 07.00 AM –

Pagi hari yang suram bagi Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena, kemarin setelah ia mengantar Naruto pulang kerumahnya, ia di hantui oleh Kyuubi yang ternyata berhasil kabur dari kegiatan ekskullnya. Kyuubi tiba- tiba berada dirumah tak lama setelah ia dan Naruto sampai di rumah Naruto. Padahal saat itu orang tua Naruto sedang tidak ada dirumah karena pergi mengunjungi nenek Naruto yang sakit di Suna. Itu adalah saat yang pas bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Naruto karena rumah sedang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pelayan saja yang sama sekali tak mengganggu. Ingin digunakannya kesempatan itu untuk bermesraan dengan Naruto. Tapi nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang tak memihak padanya, kyuubi tiba- tiba saja datang dan dengan sukses mengusirnya dari kediaman Namikaze.

Jadilah hari ini ia sedikt uring- uringan layaknya gadis yang sedang PMS (?). lihatlah wajahnya yang ditekuk dan tampak sekali aura suram disekeliling tubuhnya. Tandanya ia kembali frustasi tapi bukan karena Naruto, melainkan karena Kyuubi.

Dengan semena- mena Kyuubi mengusirnya layaknya seorang gembel – dicekik Sasuke – dan Sasuke tak bisa terima hal itu, pokoknya ia harus bisa balas dendam pada Kyuubi bagaimana pun caranya. Lagipula ia harus memberi pelajaran kakaknya yang tak berhasil menahan Kyuubi agar tetap bersamanya sampai ia pulang dari rumah Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke akan menghajar kakaknya yang berada diruangannya karena sudah lalai dalam menjaga calon Uke ganasnya itu.

Flashback –

Tut...tut...tut...

' halo? Ada apa Kyuu? ' terdengar sahutan suara dari seberang telepon yang sedang Kyuubi hubungi.

Saat ini Kyuubi berada di dalam salah satu bilik toilet yang ada dilantai dasar tak jauh dari ruang ekskullnya. Kyuubi diam- diam melarikan diri ke toilet ini. Ini kesempatan untuknya karena Itachi sedang mendapat telepon di ruangannya ( Kyuubi ikut klub karate atas dasar paksaan dari Itachi ).

" Naru, kau dimana sekarang? Dengan siapa? " tanya Kyuubi to the point. Karena memang ini alasan Kyuubi menelpon sang adik karena Naruto tak pulang bersama supir pribadinya.

' Naru bersama Sasuke...Naru diantar pulang... '

" APA?! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama anak ayam itu?! " seru Kyuubi.

' apa, sih...berisik Kyuu! Naru tidak tuli jadi tidak perlu teriak- teriak! Naru hanya diantar pulang, itu saja... ' jawab Naruto diseberang sana sembari menjauhkan sedikit handphonenya dari telinganya saat Kyuubi berteriak tadi.

Kyuubi geram. Berani- beraninya adik dari si keriput itu mengantar adiknya pulang. Awas saja jika bertemu dirumah nanti, kau tidak akan aku biarkan saja, Pikir Kyuubi.

" apa yang anak ayam itu lakukan padamu?! " tanya Kyuubi lagi.

' tidak ada...Sasuke tidak melakukan apa- apa...sudah ya Kyuu, bicaranya nanti lagi saat kau pulang saja, aku asudah sampai dirumah... '

Tuutt...tuuttt...tuutt...

Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Detik berikutnya, Kyuubi sudah hendak keluar dari bilik toilet tempatnya menelpon Naruto tadi. Namun sialnya Kyuubi, ia malah bertemu dengan Itachi yang sudah berdiri bersandar di dinding depan bilik toilet yang Kyuubi masuki.

Kyuubi menatap tajam itachi.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?! " tanya Kyuubi datar.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi sejenak. Ia mendengar semua apa yang Kyuubi bicarakan dengan Naruto tadi. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang kerumah karena Naruto tak ada yang menjemput jadi Naruto harus menunggu hingga Kyuubi selesai ekskull baru pulang bersama. Tapi Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengantar Naruto pulang, hitung- hitung ingin bertemu dengan calon mertua (?). kesempatan ini sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan, karena Kyuubi selalu saja mengganggunya.

" seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu padamu, Kyuu... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah jam ekskull belum selesai? " tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mendengus. Itachi selalu saja ada dimanapun ia berada, sudah seperti ekor. Bahkan sampai ia ke toilet pun si keriput itu bisa tau. Apakah di tubuhnya di tempeli alat pelacak oleh Itachi?. Tapi itu tak mungkin...Itachi tak mungkin punya alat semacam itu mengingat Itachi tak hobby dengan benda- benda semacam itu. Ataukah Itachi itu keturunan paranormal?. Ah...itu mustahil. Lalu bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa tau kemanapun ia berada?. Itulah yang sempat Kyuubi pikirkan saat ini.

" buang air kecil. Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? " jawab Kyuubi ketus.

" terserah...jika sudah selesai kembali keruang karate sekarang... " ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi berpikir, mencari ide apa agar ia bisa melarikan diri dan segera pulang bersama. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto terlalu lama bersama dengan Sasuke, itu berbahaya bagi adiknya. Jadi ia harus segera mendapatkan ide agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari jam ekskull.

Kyuubi mendapat ide, kurang bagus memang, tapi setidaknya – mungkin – ide itu bisa membuatnya lepas dari Itachi dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

" bisa kau ambilkan dompetku? Dompetku tertinggal di atas bak mandi di dalam sana, Aku mau cuci tangan... " ujar Kyuubi sembari menunjuk bilik toilet yang tadi ia masuki. Itachi menatap Kyuubi curiga. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang meraba- raba kantung celana jeans bagian belakangnya yang memang tampak kosong. Padahal Kyuubi tak pernah menyimpan dompet di sakunya, ia selalu menyimpannya di dalam tasnya.

" baiklah... " mau tak mau Itachi harus menuruti apa yang Kyuubi perintahkan karena ia melihat Kyuubi yang sudah beranjak ke washstafel.

Melihat Itachi yang sudah masuk ke dalam bilik toilet tampatnya tadi, Kyuubi segera berbalik arah menghampiri bilik toilet dimana Itachi berada sekarang dan...

Brak!

Kyuubi segera menutup pintu toilet itu dan segera menguncinya dari luar karena kunci toilet itu sudah ia ambil sebelumnya. Itachi tersentak mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya yang ditutp dengan kasar. Didalam sana ia tak melihat ada dompet milik Kyuubi. Itachi segera berlari kembali kearah pintu.

" keriput! Kau tenanglah didalam sana, oke? Jadilah anak baik dan jangan nakal... tousan(?) harus segera pergi dan maaf kuncinya hilang entah kemana... " ujar Kyuubi dari luar sana dan segera berlari pergi dari kampus.

Sedangkan Itachi menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan. Tampaknya Kyuubi sudah mulai berani mengerjainya. Ia suka dengan Kyuubi yang seperti ini, terasa lebih menantang (?). Itachi segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi salah satu dosen untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Itachi tak akan terjebak dengan mudah hanya dengan permainan seperti ini. Harusnya Kyuubi bermain- main lebih serius lagi dengannya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kyuubi memacu mobil sport hitamnya dengan cepat di jalanan yang cukup ramai mengingat ini sudah sore. Tak dihiraukannya suara- suara klakson dari mobil- mobil yang di salipnya dengan sedikit ugal- ugalan. Ia harus segera sampai dirumah karena tak ada orang dirumah selain adiknya dan beberapa pelayan dirumahnya. Apalagi saat ini Saskuke sedang bersama dengan adiknya berdua dirumah. Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah tiba dirumahnya. Kyuubi segera menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya karena pagarnya tak tertutup. Dapat ia lihat sebuah mobil audi hitam yang sudah terparkir manis di samping mobilnya. Kyuubi yakin itu adalah mobil Sasuke lebih tepatnya itu mobil Itachi, karena ia pernah menaiki mobil itu saat ia dipaksa Itachi untuk menemaninya ke apartement Itachi.

Kyuubi segera turun dari mobilnya dan menutup kembali pintunya, lalu segera berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Brak!

Tanpa basa- basi lagi Kyuubi segera membukam kasar pintu rumahnya. Ia menyapu pandang ke sekeliling rumahnya. Ia hanya mendapati rumahnya yang sedang sepi.

" eh...tuan Kyuubi anda sudah pulang? " tanya seorang maid yang kebetulan melintas di ruang tamu dan melihat tuannya berada disana.

" mana Naruto? " tanya Kyuubi langsung pada maid tersebut yang Kyuubi ingat bernama Karin karena hanya satu maid itu saja dari ketiga maid dirumanhya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

" tuan Naruto berada dikamarnya bersama temannya... " jawab Karin.

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi segera berlari kekamar adiknya yaang berada dilantai dua tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Tak dihiraukannya Karin yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sesampainya ia di depan kamar adiknya, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa sang adik dan suara datar khas Sasuke terdengar dari dalam kamar adiknya hingga terdengar keluar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana hingga adiknya tertawa terbahak- bahak seperti itu dan juga tumben sekali Sasuke yang cenderung pendiam dan selalu bersifat dingin itu bisa tertawa bersama adiknya. Kerasukan kah? Entahlah, Kyuubi tak mau tau akan hal itu.

Brak!

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini Kyuubi memuka pintu dengan kasar. Sukses membuat kedua pemuda didalam sana yang sedang asyik bermain game di laptop – milik Naruto – terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke garang dan Ssauke balas menatap Kyuubi datar, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan bertanya, kaget karena Kyuubi tiba- tiba membuka pintu kamarnya kasar.

Untuk sesaat mereka bertiga salng berpandangan. Kyuubi berharap kalau Sasuke akan takut melihatnya dan segera pergi dari rumahnya ini.

" ayo kita main lagi Sasuke...Kyuu mengganggu saja... " ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

Jgeerrrr!

Kyuubi bagaikan tersambar petir disore bolong (?) mendengar ucapan adiknya yang sangat tak menghargainya itu. Bukannya mengusir Sasuke malah mengajak Sasuke melanjutkan permainan game'nya. Jika saja Kyuubi tak memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, pasti saat ini Kyuubi sudah pundung di pojokan kamar sambil mengorek- ngorek lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai kearah Kyuubi karena ia merasa menang. Tak dipedulikannya Kyuubi yang sudah berasap mungkin menahan amarahnya. Kyuubi melangkah cepat menghampiri tempat tidur adiknya dan dengan cepat pula ia merampas laptop merah milik adiknya.

" sudah cukup bermain game'nya...sekarang kau pergi dari sini anak ayam atau aku akan mengusirmu dengan paksa... " ujar Kyuubi datar.

Tak dihiraukannya teriakan protes adiknya yang menggapai- gapai laptopnya. Kyuubi memberi death glare pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar. Sasuke bermaksud tak ingin pergi dari rumah Naruto.

" cepat pergi sekarang atau kau akan aku kurung disini selamanya... " ujar Kyuubi lagi.

" Kyuu kenapa, sih! Naru, kan masih pengen main sama Sasuke! Kembalikan laptop Naru! " seru Naruto yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuubi.

" Naru diam! Aku tak suka anak ayam itu ada disini kau mengerti! " seru Kyuubi sedikit membentak adiknya.

Naruto terdiam, ia paling tak suka dibentak oleh siapapun itu. Meskipun itu saudaranya sendiri ataupun orang tuanya, intinya Naruto tidak suka dibentak.

" hiks... " terdengar isakan pelan dari Naruto.

Kyuubi menatap adiknya, matanya sudah berkaca- kaca. Berkedip sekali saja mungkin air matanya psti akan menetes di pipinya.

" Naru...gomen, Kyuu tidak bermaksud membentakmu... " ujar Kyuubi kebingungan menenangkan adiknya.

" huweeee...Naru benci Kyuu! " seru Naruto lalu segera berlari keluar kamar menuju kekamar orangtuanya.

Brak!

Naruto menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Kyuubi membisu. Bisa gawat kalau adiknya itu sampai ngambek dengannya, bisa- bisa selama beberapa hari ia akan di diamkan oleh adik kesayangannya itu. Dan menurut Kyuubi ini semua karena anak ayam itu, coba saja kalau anak ayam itu tak kemari, kejadiaan ini tak akan pernah terjadi – lebay -.

Grrr...

Kyuubi menggeram kesal pada Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Ya... ini semua karena anak ayam itu. Maka dari itu ia harus segera membuat anak ayam itu pergi dari sini secepatnya dan membujuk adiknya yang sedang mengambek padanya.

" CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI ANAK AYAM! " teriak Kyuubi sembari melemparkan sebuah buku kamus bahasa inggris tebal pada Sasuke.

Brak!

Refleks yang dimiliki Sasuke sangatlah tepat. Karena begitu Kyuubi melemparkan kamus padanya ia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutup intu malang itu dengan keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sehingga kamus yang Kyuubi lempar kearahnya malah membentur pintu dengan kerasnya.

Lemparan Kyuubi sangat keras. Sasukw tak nisa membayangkan jika kamus itu tepat mengenai kepalanya, pasti ia akan mengalami gegar otak ringan.

Begitulah...akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil mengusir anak ayam itu pergi dari rumahnya dan tugasnya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membujuk adiknya agar tak lagi ngambek dengannya. Sekeren dan sependiam apapun Kyuubi, ia paling tak bisa jika adiknya sudah ngambek padanya dan mendiamkannya. Dengan cara apapun Kyuubi pasti akan membuat adiknya itu tak lagi marah padanya.

End off Flash Back –

Brak!

Entah mengapa di cerita ini banyak sekali kasus pendobrakan pintu – dicekik -, ehem...lupakan, kembali ke cerita.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan kakaknya itu dengan kasar. Terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang duduk santai di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan pribadinya itu. Sama sekali tak kaget akan kelakuan adiknya yang sudah medarah daging baginya itu. Memang sudah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke jika sidah dalam mood jelek atau dalam masalah.

Sasuke masuk begitu saja dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Sasuke menatap garang pada kakaknya yang seolah- seolah tak punya salah apapun.

" kau benar- benar payah dalam menjaga calon uke'mu! " seru Sasuke.

Itachi yang awalnya membaca sebuah novel kini menghentikan kegiatannya itu lalu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan santai. Ia tau pasti adiknya itu marah karena kemarin ia lalai mengurung Kyuubi agar tak pulang cepat. Tapi nyatanya Kyuubi lepas dari pengawasannya dengan menjebaknya dengan jebakan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membantunya.

" itu bukan salahku...Kyuubi menjebakku... " jawab Itachi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya menjebaknya? Apa Itachi pikir Sasuke bisa percaya dengan mudah begitu saja?mengingat sifat kakaknya ini yang hampir menyamai iblis? Bahkan Kyuubi selalu kalah dengannya. Tapi apa sekarang? Kakaknya itu bilang dia dijebak oleh Kyuubi? Itu mustahil... Sasuke tak percaya dengan jawaban Itachi.

" kau mau membohongiku, huh? " ujar Sasuke.

Itachi menatap adiknya itu acuh tak acuh. Memang sulit dipercaya ia bisa terjebak oleh Kyuubi, tapi itulah kenyataannya, Kyuubi berhasil menipunya dengan tipuan yang sungguh sangat umum dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan. Namun berhubung itu bersangkutan dengan sang Uke idamannya, Itachi rela tertipu oleh Kyuubi (?).

" terserah percaya atau tidak...tapi aku tidak berbohong... " jawab Itachi sambil kembali membaca novelnya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan kakaknya dan kembali menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia masi belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang kakaknya itu katakan. Kakaknya itu bisa tertipu semudah itu? Itu sedikit mengejutkan mengingat sifat kakaknya yang tak ada baik- baiknya sama sekali.

" kau serius? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

" hmm... " Itachi hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

" serius? "

" hmm... "

" benarkah? "

" hmm... "

" kau tidak berbohong? "

" hmm... "

" kau... "

" stop! Sekali lagi kau bertanya aku akan memukulmu dengan buku ini... " potong Itachi yang mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan adiknya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu dan bersiap- siap hendak memukulkan novel setebal 450 halaman itu kekepala adiknya jika saja adiknya itu tak berhenti bertanya.

Sasuke diam, ia tak ingin mengalami amnesia dini(?) hanya karena kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk buku novel yang tebalnya amit- amit milik kakaknya.

" turunkan bukumu baka! Kau berniat membuatku gegar otak, hah? " ujar Sasuke kesal.

" salahmu sendiri... " cibir Itachi sembari kembali membaca novelnya.

" sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab... "

" aku tidak menghamilimu otoutou... " potong Itachi lagi sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Twich! Bletak!

" baka aniki! Dengarkan aku bicara dulu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena tanpa sengaja kau sudah merusak rencanaku karena lalai menjaga Uke ganasmu itu... " ujar Sasuke yang dengan hati menjitak kepala kakaknya.

" baka otoutou!kau sudah mulai berani kurang ajar dengan yang lebih tua darimu! " sembur Itachi.

" kau yang mulai duluan baka! " Sasuke tak terima dituduh bersifat kurang ajar, padahal memang Itachi yang main potong perkataan orang.

" sudahlah...aku berjanji hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi, kau bisa mendekati Naruto semaumu... " ujar Itachi.

" aku pegang janjimu aniki... " ujar Sasuke.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Dikelas jurusan kedokteran suasana terasa sedikit canggung bagi Neji dan Gaara. Mereka teman sebangku tetapi hari ini mereka seperti orang yang baru mengenal selama beberapa hari hanya karena kejadian diatap kampus kemarin.

Neji yang berusaha agar ia tak lagi canggung jika berada bersama Gaara, sedangkan Gaara tetap canggung bila berada dekat dengan Neji. Ia malu, sangat malu setelah mendengar ucapan Neji kemarin saat di atap kampus. Saat ia tau kalau Neji sebenarnya menyukainya, tidak...bukan menyukainya melainkan mencintainya. Gaara sungguh tak percaya akan hal itu. Teman sekelasnya yang sudah kurang lebih selama dua tahun bersamanya ternyata memendam suatu perasaan cinta padanya. Gaara benar- benar merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ke ge'eran karena disukai oleh pria tampan. Sungguh sangat canggung dan gugup.

Gaara tampak mengaduk- aduk isi kotak pensilnya. Ia nampak kebingungan mencari bolpoin warna birunya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggarisi hal- hal penting yang ada di buku paketnya. Entah ia taruh mana bolpoin biru yang selalu ia bawa jika kuliah itu, padahal ia membutuhkannya sekarang.

Sedangkan Neji melirik Gaara yang sedang kebingungan mencari bolpoinnya, ia tau betul sifat temannya itu jika temannya itu ketinggalan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting, pasti akan sangat bingung seperti itu.

" kemana bolpoin biruku? " tanya Gaara lirih pada dirinya sendiri sembari mulai mengeluarkan semua buku- buku pelajarannya.

Neji memutuskan untuk meminjamkan bolpoin birunya pada Gaara, toh ia jarang memakainya. Neji mengambil bolpoin birunya dari dalam tasnya. Disodorkannya bolpoin miliknya itu di depan wajah Gaara yang menunduk karena mencari bolpoinnya.

" ini...pakai saja bolpoinku dulu, mungkin kau lupa membawanya... " ujar Neji.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Entah mengapa wajahnya tiba- tiba menghangat saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Neji. Cepat- cepat disahutnya bolpoin biru milik Neji dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya berkonsentrasi dengan buku paket miliknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sifat Gaara. Ia memang tadi sempat canggung, tapi setelah ia pikir- pikir lagi, tak ada gunanya juga ia canggung bukan? Toh tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Neji pun kembali memperhatikan apa yang dosennya terangkan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dosennya itu terangkan. Semua pikirannya tersita pada kejadian kemarin saat ia dengan gamblangnya membisikkan Gaara bahw ia mencintai Gaara. Yah...meskipun yang ia tau bahwa Gaara sedang tidur kemarin. Tapi itulah yang menjadi pemikirannya sejak tadi. Apakah Gaara benar- benar tertidur saat itu? Jika tidak bagaimana? Itu artanya Gaara tau apa yang ia ucapkan. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tiba- tiba merasa sangat pusing. Apalagi sejak tadi pagi ia tak sarapan saat pergi kekampus.

" maaf sensei... " ujar Neji sembari mengangkat tangan kananya.

Seorang dosen wanita yang masih tampak cantik dan awet muda jika mengingat usianya yang hampir mencapai kepala empat itu menatap pada salah satu anak didiknya itu.

" ya, ada apa Neji? " tanya dosen itu yang bernama Tsunade.

" boleh saya ijin ke ruang kesehatan? Saya merasa tak enak badan... " jawab Neji.

Tak dihiraukannya Gaara yang sepertinya menatap khawatir padanya dan juga teman- temannya yang lain.

" oh ya silahkan... " ujar Tsunade.

Mendapat persetujuan dari sensei'nya, Neji segera beranjak dari mejanya dan segera berjalan keluar menuju keruang kesehatan. Ia benar- benar perlu menenangkan pikirannya. Ruang kesehatan adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya karena disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini biasanya tak ada yang menjaga tempat itu kecuali jika ada yang sakit dan Neji tak akan memanggil petugas kesehatan karena ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang kacau hari ini.

Hanya karena satu orang saja yaitu seorang Gaara, hatinya bisa sangat kacau seperti ini dan ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apapun. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, namun ia tak berani, bukan tapi ia takut ditolak oleh Gaara. Itulah sebabnya ia tak menyatakan perasaannya sejak dulu pada Gaara, ia hanya memendam perasaan itu hingga saat ini. Ia tau betapa sakitnya jika cinta kita ditolak oleh orang yang kita sukai. Bukannya Neji bukanlah seorang pemuda yang tidak gentle namun ia hanya tak ingin sakit hati dengan penolakkan Gaara karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu dari hati dan pikirannya. Gaara sudah menempati posisi terdalam di hatinya, tak ada yang lain.

Neji kini berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang ada dilantai tiga dengan mata yang menatap kosong kedepan dan pikiran yang melalang buana kemana- mana, ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Hingga ia melewati ruang pribadi Itachi pun ia tak menyadari, padahal ruang kesehatan sdah terlewat dua ruangan dari ruang pribadi Itachi.

Duk!

" ouch...shit! " maki Neji.

Ia baru tersadar dari lam pikirannya yang entah sudah sampai mana itu saat ia sudah sampai pada dinding yang menjadi ujung dari lorong yang ia lewati. Dengan manisnya keningnya berciuman dengan cukup keras dengan dinding itu.

" akh! Sial! Siapa yang meletakan dinding sialan ini disini! " racaunya lagi marah- marah tak jelas.

Neji, Neji... lagipula siapa yang bisa memindahkan dinding? Kau sendiri yang berjalan tak tentu arah, jadi jangan salahkan siapa pun atas incident ini. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu asik dengan alam pikiranmu.

Dilihatnya ruangan- ruangan disekelilingnya sembari mengusap- usap keningnya yang sedikit memerah karena membentur dinding. Ia baru sadar ternya ia sudah melewati ruan kesehatan yang menjadi tujuan awalnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia jadi merasa bodoh bisa- bisanya ia melamun sampai seperti ini? Aisshhh...entahlah, ia merasa semakin pusing. Akhirnya Neji berbalik arah hendak menuju keruang kesehatan yang sudah kelewatan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat mengusik pikirannya. Pemuda itu Gaara.

" Neji, kau kenapa? Ruang kesehatan sudah kelewatan... " tanya Gaara sedikit khawatir.

Apalagi ia sempat melihat temannya itu menabrak dinding. Ia menahan tawanya saat itu terjadi. Haha...menurutnya itu hal terkonyol yang pernah dialami oleh tuan pendiam temannya itu. Sungguh konyol...

" Gaara? Kenapa kau ada disini? " tanya Neji balik.

" aku khawatir padamu tau, makanya aku mengikutimu. Dan kekhawatiranku terbukti dengan kau yang menabrak dinding dengan bodohnya... " jawab Gaara dengan menahan tawanya.

Mendengar itu, Neji ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kedinding dengan segera karena pemuda yang disukainya memergokinya saat ia tanpa sengaja membentur dinding. Ukh...betapa malunya dia saat ini.

" tertawa saja kalau ingin tertawa " ujar Neji saat melihat wajah lucu Gaara yang sedang menahan tawanya.

" haha...gomen...habisnya kau kenapa bisa sampai menabrak dinding dan malah memaki dinding itu? Kau lucu...hahaha... " ujar Gaara sembari tertawa kecil.

" tidak sengaja... " jawab Neji.

Ia kembali melangkah melewati Gaara menuju keruang kesehatan. Lalu Gaara juga mengikuti kemana Neji pergi. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan Neji segera membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dan suasana serba putih dan sedikit berbau obat- obatan dan tampak sepi.

Neji memasuki ruang kesehatan dan segera menuju ranjang yang tertata rapi Llu menidurkan didinya disana. Ia merasakan Gaara duduk di kursi yang tersedia disamping ranjangnya karena terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik pelan. Neji sudah memejamkan matanya karena ia benar- benar merasa pusing.

" kau sakit? Mau aku panggilkan petugas kesehatan? Kau harus minum obat... " ujar Gaara.

Neji membuka matanya dan menatap Gaara.

" tidak perlu... aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar... " jawab Neji.

" baiklah...tidurlah, aku menungguimu disini, mungkin saja kau membutuhkan sesuatu... " ujar Gaara.

Neji tak menjawab, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur. Sedangkan Gaara menyelimuti Neji yang tertidur dan kembali duduk di kursinya, tapi kali ini ia menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang tempat Neji tidur dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Naruto! " panggil seorang pemuda berambut raven pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan memasuki kantin.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang memanggilnya dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan suasana kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ingin memenuhi tuntutan perut mereka. Sasuke tak menghiraukan segerombolan mahasisiwi yang saling berteriak centil memanggil namanya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu baginya itu adalah makanan sehari- harinya saat dikampu, dikerubungi oleh lalat pengganggu yang berstatus wanita.

" ada apa Sasuke? " tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya.

" kita makan diluar? " tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan penawaran dari Sasuke. Hari ini kakaknya tak ikut istirahat bersamanya karena katanya masih ada tugas dari Itachi- sensei dan naruto tak suka jika harus makan sendirian. Sedangkan Kiba, Shikamaru dan yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana. Jadi lebih baik ia ikut bersama Sasuke saja makan siang diluar. Hitung- hitung syarat permintaan maaf Sasuke masih belum habis masa berlakunya, jadi Naruto bisa minta apa saja haha...

" umm...boleh... " jawab Naruto.

" tapi kali ini kita tidak makan ramen, aku ingin makan steak... "

" tak ada ramen? " tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit memelas.

Sasuke mengagguk.

" hn... "

" tidak ada ramen ya... "

" hn... "

" tapi Naru ingin ramen... "

" terlalu banyak makan ramen tak sehat Naru dan bisa membuatmu gemuk... "

Naruto cemberut. Ia tak akan gemuk meskipun memakan 10 mangkuk ramen setiap harinya.

" aku tidak akan gemuk 'Suke... "

" tidak... "

" pokoknya Naru mau ramen! "

" tidak... "

" syarat permohonan maafmu masih berlaku dan Naru boleh minta apapun darimu yang Naru mau selama satu bulan! "

" tidak untuk kali ini... "

" kau jahat! Jelek!anak ayam! "

" hn... kita pergi sekarang? " tanya Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan semua makian Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya cermberut sembari menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke karena cacing- cacing diperutnya sudah protes minta di beri makan. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menuruti kemauan Sasuke untuk kali ini.

Setelah Naruto setuju, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi kesebuah cafe yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kampus dengan mobil ferarri Sasuke. Sasuke dan Itachi sudah sanagt sering pergi ke Summer Cafe yang menjadi tujuannya kini, karena tempat itu sangan nyaman dengan beberapa gazebonya yang berada di atas kolam ikan mas beras dan suasana tamannya yang menyejukkan. diCafe itu juga tersedia dalam ruangan tertutup dengan tiga lantai. Intinya Cafe itu adalah cafe yang sangat diminati oleh sebagian besar orang.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada cafe tempat tujuan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil ( Sasuke ) dan segera memasuki cafe itu dan menuju ke bagian belakang cafe, karena di belakang cafe itu lah tempat duduk gazebo berada dan itu adalah tempat favorite Sasuke. Karena jarang ada orang yang mau duduk disana, kebanyakan pengunjung lebih suka berada didalam gedung dari pada diluar.

Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat duduk di gazebo paling belakang dekat dengan sebuah pohon besar dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah kolam ikan besar dengan jembatan kecil yang bisa dilintasi. Mata Naruto berbinar melihat pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya terutama meliahat kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dimana ia bisa melihat banyak sekali ikan mas besar berbagai warna. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang kini sudag berjongkok ditepi kolam ikan itu dan tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai- gapai air kolam itu yang tak terlalu dalam sehingga bisa sedikit di gapai oleh tangan.

" kau suka Naru? " tanya Sasuke.

" umm! Naru suka sekali...ikannya lucu- lucu... " jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan pria berpakaian tuxedo hitam putih mendatangi meja Sasuke dan Naruto dengan membawa dua buah buku menu ditangannya. Sasuke segera memanggil Naruto agar kembali duduk karena mereka harus memesan makanan. Naruto pun menurut karena ia juga sudah lapar.

" kau ingin pesan apa? " tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, melihat- lihat buku menu yang ada ditangannya. Ia bingung ingin membeli apa karena ia ingin makan ramen tapi Sasuke tak mengijinkannya makan ramen hari ini dan dicafe ini juga tak ada menu ramen. Lagi pula ia tak seberapa suka steak seperti yang Sasuke pesan, jadi ia memilih memutuskan untuk memesan sphagetti saja.

" umm...aku mau sphagetti saja, lalu minumannya jus jeruk dan ice cream coklat porsi besar... " ujar Naruto mengutarakan pesanannya.

Sasuke jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruto, karena kali ini porsi makan Naruto menurun. Jika biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan 5 sampai 7 mangkuk ramen kini hanya pesan satu porsi sphagetti, jus jeruk dan ice cream saja yang kurang mengenyangkan.

" kau tak pesan yang lain Naru? " tanya Sasuke.

" tidak... tidak ada ramen disini... " jawab Naruto.

" hn...baiklah... " ujar Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan apa menu yang mereka pesan, pelayan itu pun segera pergi. Sasuke berpindah duduk jadi disamping kanan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membiarkannya saja, toh hanya duduk saja tak masalah.

Set...

Diam- diam Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang ramping Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan ada sedikit beban dipundaknya. Terasa suatu terpaan udara hangant uang menerpa tengkuknya. Ia tau kalau itu adalah Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya jadi terasa kaku. Ia ingin mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya tetapi tubuhnya tak ingin berkompromi dengannya. Ia juga merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Terasa menenangkan dan hangat. Padahal pikirannya menolak hal itu dan ingin Sasuke segera menjauhinya.

" S-Sasuke...j-jangan begini, lepaskan aku... " ujar Naruto, tetapi ia tak bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

" sssttt...diamlah Naru...aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja... " ujar Sasuke sembari makin merapatkan pelukannya hingga Naruto makin merapat padanya.

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti apa kemauan dari temannya itu. Ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan ini, ia tak mau tapi juga ia menikmatinya. Ada suatu getaran aneh dihatinya yang tiba- tiba menghangat. Ia tak tau perasaan apa itu karena ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

" aku mencintaimu Naru...sangat mencintaimu... " bisik Sasuke.

" N-Naru tidak mengerti... " ujar Naruto.

" aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku... " bisik Sasuke lagi.

" Naru tidak mengerti... "

" kau membuatku gila Naru...aku sangat mencintaimu...entah harus seperti apa lagi aku menjelaskannya padamu... kau sangat polos hingga kata kekasih saja kau tak mengerti... " bisik Sasuke lagi.

" ... " Naruto terdiam karena ia memang tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud.

" kenapa diam Naru? Kau masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan? " tanya Sasuke.

" Naru tidak mengerti... " jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya karena ia merasa percuma melakukan hal ini karena perlakuannya membuat Naruto sedikit takut, ia tau itu karena ia merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menegang. Karena ia memeluknya. Ia menatap nanar Naruto, ia sudah menjelaskan dengan berbagai cara apa itu arti kata cinta dan kekasih pada Naruto, namun hal itu hasilnya nihil. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang jadi sedikit sedih menurutnya. Ia bwnar- benar tak tau apa yang Sasuke maksud, ia hanya pernah mendengar kata kekasih dari teman- teman sekelasnya, namun tidak untuk arti yang sebenarnya. Ia masih awam akan hal semacam itu. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu kata pelayan pria tadi datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

" hn... arigatou... " ujar Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia menghela napas, merasa bodoh karena ia mengungkapkan perasaannya di saat yang tak tepat.

" kau melihat apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu... cepat makan makananmu. lupakan ucapanku yang tadi... " ujar Sasuke, ia tak suka melihat Naruto yang menatapnya seperti itu.

" ano...maafkan Naru...Naru benar- benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang... "

" sudah kubilang lupakan... sekarang cepat kau makan makananmu, aku tau kau sudah lapar... " Ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai memakan pesanan masing- masing dengan persaan yang kurang menyenangkan dihati mereka. Di sisi lain Sasuke merasa sangat sedih, entah kapan Naruto bisa menyadari perasaannya yang menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk membalas perasaannya, tapi ia benar- benar telah jatuh pada Naruto. Tak ada lagi yang lain dihatinya selain Naruto. Begitu jga dengan Naruto, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke, pasalnya sudah untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto namun ia tetap tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada suati perasaan aneh yang menyerang hatinya saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tak mengerti apa itu.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, karena suatu hari nanti perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati dari pemuda pirang itu pasti akan berakhir dengan bahagia, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto, tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena sepertinya Tuhan belum menghendakinya. Mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik untuk mereka.

# TBC #

Me : huahahaha...makin gaje dan membosankan...sasunaru belum terlalu kerasa disini karena Rin masih bagi peran dulu biar cerita ini gak melenceng dari jalurnya (?), jadi harap dimaklumi kalo sasunaru masih dikit cos belum waktunya rin banyakin sasunaru'nya dan juga semoga ja typonya berkurang...

**Balasan Review :**

**-uchiha sasunaru chan** : nanti Rin usahain bikin nejigaa jadian ^^. Yosh...selalamt membaca lanjutannya... ^^

**-NamikazeNoah** : iya...neji masih malu2 singa(?) haha...iya, salut deh buat chicken butt... ( authornya cp yah? ) haha...ane emang gaje... ok, selamat membaca... ^^

**- ** : ini nejigaa uda rin bikin jd pair... nanti rin usahain nejigaa jadian deh...sasunaru juga moga cpt jadian amin * gampar *. Haha...selamat membaca... ^^

**-Imperiale Nazwa-chan** : yoroshiku... tenang ja, rin bakal siksa si ayam itu dulu...hahaha... – ditendang sasuke – haha...ok, selamat membaca... ^^

**-iyvsvhie** : iya...naru lebay... iya, gomen nejigaa moment kurang banyak, rin masih bagi peran sih... selamat membaca... ^^

**-keiji wolf** : iya, bakal ada 3 pair...hehe... arigatou uda suka fic gaje ini m^^m, selamat membaca... ^^

-HokkyokuNoOokami : iya...maap kl chap lalu agak boring... haha...peralohan pairnya agak memdadak tp rin usahain supaya crtnya nyambung... selamat membaca ^^

-laila. : iya pada tukang makan – lirik kyuubi -, disini juga nejigaa mulai muncul...hehe... ok, selamat membaca... ^^

-UzumakiKagari : iya...ente kagak ripiu... – di tonjok – haha...becanda...gak apa kok gak ripiu juga... iya, nejigaa rin mulai munculin... selamat membaca... ^^

-kinana : iya...si ayam bangkok (?) lagi jayuh cintrong...haha...ini da lanjut, selamat membaca...

-kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : sasu emang harus selelu menderita – dipendem sasu – oke, selamat membaca... ^^

Arigatou sudah meripiu... semoga chap kali ini enggak membosankan... ^^ sampai jimpa di chap selanjutnya... ripiu please... ^^


	8. My Innocent Uke Chapter 8

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 8 UPDATE !**

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, karena suatu hari nanti perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan hati dari pemuda pirang itu pasti akan berakhir dengan bahagia, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto, tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena sepertinya Tuhan belum menghendakinya. Mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik untuk mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang sangat Naruto nanti- nantikan karena hanya di hari minggulah ia bisa terbebas dari segala aktivitasnya dikampus dan tentu saja terbebas dari semua mata kuliahnya yang membuatnya pusing setiap harinya. Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia cukup pintar hanya saja yang namanya manusia biasa pasti punya rasa bosan akan sesuatu hal, dan itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, ia mulai merasa bosan dengan kerutinan di kampus yang ia lakukan berulang tiap harinya.

Saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan Naruto masih setia bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat dan dengan setia masih mengapit (?) guling berwarna kuning kesayangannya yang sudah di hiasi dengan setitik sungai (?) kecil yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia bisa tidur sampai sesiang ini dengan nyamannya karena Kyuubi yang tak ada dirumah.

Kenapa Kyuubi tak ada dirumah? Tanyakan saja pada si keriput yang tak lain adalah Itachi yang pagi- pagi pukul 7 sudah menelpon kakaknya itu, menyuruhnya untuk datang kekampus karena ada ekskull tambahan yang sukses membuat kakaknya itu berteriak yang membuatnya sempat terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, lalu disusul dengan suara 'PRAK ! ' keras yang tak lain adalah handphone kakaknya yang dengan semena- mena dilempar oleh Kyuubi sendiri kearah dinding dan handphone malang itu pun hancur berkeping- keping. Jadilah pagi ini Kyuubi pergi kekampus sekaligus membeli handphone baru untuk menggantikan handphonenya yang ia lempar hingga pecah.

DRRTT...DRRTT...DRRTT...

" ungh... "

Naruto melenguh kecil karena merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar disamping bantalnya. Tangannya mulai meraba- raba disamping bantalnya untuk mencari handphonenya yang terus bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

" ukhh... kaa-san...mana handphone Naru... " Naruto meracau tak jelas sembari tangannya masih meraba- raba mencari handphonenya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan handphonenya yang terselip dibalik bantal besarnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia melihat dilayar handphonenya yang sudah berhenti bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nama ' Sasuke Pantat Ayam ' tertera dengan jelas dilayar handphonenya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tumben sekali pagi- pagi begini Sasuke sudah menelponnya? Ada apa?, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang.

DRRTT...DRRTTT...

" halo? " sahut Naruto saat handphonenya kembali bergetar. Nada khas orang yang baru bangun tidur sangat kentara terdengar darinya.

' Naru? Kau masih tidur? ' tanya suara diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

" hmm...naru sudah bangun karena bisa menjawab telepon Sasuke, ada apa? "

Sasuke sweetdrop di seberang sana, menyadari dirinya yang sudah di permainkan oleh Naruto. Karena ia berpikir Naruto memang benar, mana bisa orang yang tidur menjawab teleponnya?.

' aku mau mengajakmu jalan- jalan, kau mau? '

" kemana? "

' taman bermain? Bagaimana? '

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan selimutnya yang kini melorot menutupi kakinya. Ia tampak berpikir, tawaran Sasuke cukup menarik minatnya. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali ia sudah tak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat itu, taman bermain. Sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi ia tak di ijinkan pergi kesana jika tak di dampingi oleh ayah atau ibunya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya lebih sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di perusahaan mereka.

" umm... baiklah, jam berapa kita kesana? " tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar- binar senang.

' jam sepuluh aku akan menjemputmu. Oh ya, apakah Kyuubi ada dirumah? ' Sasuke ingin sekali meloncat- loncat senang karena ajakannya di terima oleh Naruto.

" tidak ada...Kyuu sedang kekampus, kata Itachi- nii ada ekskull mendadak, aku juga tidak tau... "

' hn...baguslah, sekarang kau cepat siap- siap satu jam lagi aku kesana... ' Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati karena Kyuubi tak ada di rumah. Terima kasih pada kakaknya yang sudah menyuruh Kyuubi untuk datang ke kampus.

" ya... "

Tuutt...Tuutt...

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melepas selimutnya begitu saja. Bergegas menyambar handuk kuning beraksen jeruk miliknya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, Naruto pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya. Ia harus bergegas karena Sasuke akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya dan berganti pakaian dengan kaos oblong berwarna coklat susu bergambar beruang coklat di bagian depan, celana jeans pendek berwarna biru dan jaket tudung tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan tak lupa sepatu kets putih beraksen merah menghiasi kakinya, penampilan yang membuatnya terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil.

Setelah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang menempel di pintu lemari pakaiannya dan memastikan jika penampilannya sudah rapi, ia bergegas mengambil handphonenya yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam saku celana bagian samping kanannya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto segera menuju ke arah ruang makan karena ia harus sarapan dulu mengingat perutya yang sudah terasa lapar. Waktu pun masih kurang tiga puluh menit lagi, masih ada waktu untuknya sarapan sebelum Sasuke datang menjemputnya. Diruang makan sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang sepertinya juga baru mau sarapan.

" kau rapi sekali sayang... kau mau kemana? " tanya Kushina saat melihat anak bungsunya yang sudah duduk di kursi seberangnya.

" Naru mau ke taman bermain kaa-san... " jawab Naruto sembari mengambil nasi di piringnya.

" kau kesana dengan siapa? Tou-san tidak mengijinkan jika kau pergi sendirian... " kali ini sang ayah yang menyahuti.

Naruto menyendok beberapa sendok nasi yang ia letakkan dipiringnya dan mengambil lauk telur mata sapi dan sossis goreng yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Ia menatap sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Naru bersama Sasuke tou-san...tenang saja... " jawab Naruto sembari mulai menyuap nasi dalam mulutnya.

" temanmu? " tanya Kushina yang memang mereka belum mengenal teman- teman baru anaknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

" apa dia baik? Kaa-san tak ingin kau berteman dengan orang yang tidak baik... " tanya Kushina.

Sifat possesivenya mulai muncul jika sudah menyangkut anak bungsunya yang masih sangat polos itu. Ia takut jika anak bungsunya itu berteman dengan orang yang kepribadiannya tak baik. Ia takut anaknya itu akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak baik jika salah bergaul dengan orang yang tidak tepat.

" kaa-san tenang saja, Naru bukan anak kecil lagi...Sasuke itu orang yang baik... " jawab Naruto sedikit merengut karena ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh keluarganya.

" kaa-san dan tou-san inginbertemu dengan Sasuke nanti jika ia kemari... " ujar Kushina masih kurang percaya dengan jawaban anaknya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan meneruskan makannya. Mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal. Kenapa selalu saja ia yang sudah dewasa ( namun amat sangat polos ) ini masih dianggap seperti anak kecil?. Padahal ia juga merasa sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Ting tong...

Terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu yang menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Seorang maid berlari- lari hendak membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sudah menunggu di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian, maid tersebut memasuki ruang makan karena hendak meminta ijin apakah tamu yang masih menunggu diluar sana diperbolehkan masuk atau tidak.

" maaf tuan, nyonya...ada tamu yang ingin menemui tuan muda Naruto, tamu itu bertama Uchiha Sasuke, teman tuan muda... " ujar maid tersebut.

Kushina dan Minato tampak mengernyitkan kening mereka. Karena mendengar nama ' Uchiha ' dari tamu anak bungsunya itu. Mereka sepertinya mengenali marga itu, sama seperti marga teman lama mereka waktu mereka masih tinggal di suna dulu sekali. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak Kyuubi masih kecil, mereka tak lagi tau bagaimana kabar teman lama yang sudah mereka anggap seperti saudara itu.

" uwaahhh... Sasuke sudah datang! Suruh dia masuk, bi... " ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto berlari begitu saja keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Kemudian disusul oleh Kushina dan Minato yang juga keluar dari ruang melihat Sasuke yang baru saja dipersilahkan duduk oleh maid tadi dan maid itu pergi kembali kedalam untuk meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

" Sasuke, kita berangkat sekarang? " tanya Naruto dengan nada antusiasnya dan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadanya,membuat pose seimut mungkin dengan mata yang berbinar- binar senang. Sukses membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit kedua pipi Naruto jika saja tak ada kedua orang tua Naruto disana.

" tunggu dulu Naru, kaa-san mau bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke... " ujar Kushina merusak suasana hati anaknya yang sedang senang itu. Naruto akhirnya merengut kesal karena kepergiannya di tunda lagi oleh ibunya.

Kushina menatap Sasuke intens, dia benar- benar merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu, seperti anak dari sahabatnya yang dulu ia terakhir melihatnya saat berusia 6 tahun. Begitu juga dengan Minato yang merasa bahwa wajah Sasuke mirip dengan sesorang yang ia anggap seperti rivalnya. Sasuke lama kelamaan merasa risih juga jika dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu. Kushina merasa ia pernah melihat Sasuke namun masih dalam keadaan mini (?) atau saat Sasukemasih kecil. Dulu Sasuke dan Naruto sering bermain bersama saat usia Naruto sekitar dua setengah tahun dan Sasuke sudah berusia tiga tahun saat itu. Itulah yang Kushina ingat jika ia tak salah mengenali Sasuke.

Kushina dan Minato beranjak duduk di kedua sisi Sasuke, tak di hiraukannya wajah anak bungsunya yang sudah di tekuk karena kepergiannya dengan Sasuke ke taman bermain tertunda hanya karena ayah dan ibunya tiba- tiba bersifat aneh seperti itu.

" kau Uchiha Sasuke? Anak Uchiha mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku? Dan kau mempunyai kakak laki- laki bernama Uchiha Itachi? Apa aku benar? " tanya Kushina.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Mengapa kedua orang tua Naruto bisa mengenal keluarganya? Mengenal ayah, ibu dan kakaknya? Sebenarnya apa hubungan keluarga Namikaze dengan keluarganya?.

" hn... " jawab Sasuke – sangat – tak jelas.

" 'hn'? kau sama sekali tak berubah ya? Sejak kecil jika di tanya pasti kau hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, sama seperti Fugaku... " ujar Minato.

Sasuke makin bingung, sedangkan Naruto ia makin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu duduk di sofa single di depan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melumat bibir itu. Hah...entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi hentai seperti ini, sepertinya ia tertular virus hentai sang kakak – plak! -.

" paman dan bibi mengenal kaa-san dan tou-san? " tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah penasaran dengan hal itu.

" jadi benar kau anak Mikoto dan Fugaku? Kyaaa... kau sudah besar ya Sasuke...dulu kau masih sangat kecil dan suka sekali mengompoli bibi saat bibi menggendongmu... " seru Kushina sembari memeluk Sasuke erat.

Naruto menahan tawanya yang membuat pipinya menggembung lucu saat mendengar ucapan ibunya kalau Sasuke sering mengompol. Itu, kan maklum karena saat itu usia Sasuke masih sangat kecil bahkan Naruto sendiri juga sering mengompol saat masih kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke melipat wajahnya, kesal sekaligus malu saat mendengar ucapan ibu dari pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Mengapa harus membahas masa lalu kalau dulu ia suka mengompol saat kecil? Namanya juga anak kecil. Tapi ia malu karena Kushina mengatakannya di depan Naruto, apalagi saat ia melihat Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tawanya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri ke kolam renang terdekat (?) karena ia teramat sangat malu.

" sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Aku rindu sekali dengan Mikoto...ibumu dan ayahmu adalah teman bibi dan paman sejak kami SMA dulu...dan kau juga dulu sering sekali bermain bersama Naruto saat masih kecil, tetapi sepertinya kau dan kakakmu sudah lupa dengan Naruto ya? Haha... " Kushina mulai menceritakan masa- masa lalunya.

Jadilah beberapa jam kedepan mereka habiskan dengan bernostalgia ria. Kushina dan Mikoto saling menceritakan seputar masa lalu mereka. Saat Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi masih kecil dan masih banyak lagi. Membuat suara tawa terdengar di antara mereka saat mendapati cerita yang lucu dan tak peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat kusut karena kepergiannya ketaman bermain tertunda karena kedua orang tuanya yang asik bercerita ini dan itu. Hahh..maklum saja, mereka sudah lama tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak Minato memutuskan untuk pindah ke konoha saat Naruto mulai menginjak sekolah dasar.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kebun Binatang, Konoha Park –

Kyuubi tampak sekali merengut dan menekuk wajahnya semenekuk (?) mungkin hingga lecek seperti baju yang belum di setrika (?). karena apa? Ia dengan suksesnya di tipu oleh musuh bebuyutannya yaitu Itachi. Pagi- pagi sekali Kyuubi masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa mendapat nomor handphonenya dan menelponnya dengan sangat tidak berpri'kehandphone'nan(?) sikeriput itu menelponnya dan menyuruhnya segera datang kekampus karena ada ekskull tambahan. Nyatanya? Ia dan si keriput ini sekarang terdampar di kebun binatang saudara- saudara. Sekali lagi KEBUN BINATANG, siapa yang tidak kesal jika di hari yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan bersantai dirumah tapi ia malah harus terdampar di tempat yang sama sekali tak penting seperti ini? Sungguh amat sangat tak elit (?). Rasanya Kyuubi ingin sekali menonjok wajah berkeriput itu biar keriputnya berpindah di keningnya (?).

Dilihatnya Itachi yang kini sedang dengan bahagianya bermain dengan anak rusa, memberi makan anak rusa tersebut dengan...err...pisang? astaga, kemana perginya penjaga disini? Kenapa orang autis ini di perbolehkan masuk dan memberi makan hewan disini dengan makanan yang tak seharusnya? Lagipula, darimana sikeriput itu mendapatkan pisang itu? Padahal setiap pengunjung yang datang tidak boleh membawa makanan. Kyuubi yang duduk tak jauh dari kandang Animal Baby itu merasa malu memiliki teman...ralat, rival seperti Itachi. Mana ada rusa yang mau di beri makan pisang? Apa si keriput itu kira rusa itu monyet?. Aisshhh...dasar bodoh. Itulah yang Kyuubi pikirkan.

" Kyuu, kemarilah...liahtlah, mereka lucu- lucu bukan? " ujar Itachi meneriaki Kyuubi yang duduk dengan wajah yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya (?).

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mendengus. Kemana perginya Itachi yang pendiam, dingin dan stoik itu? Kenapa jadi sangat OOC seperti ini?. Kyuubi tak suka dengan hewan- hewan mini (?) semacan anak rusa dan lain- lain yang berbentuk mini (?). Ia merasa bau mereka tidak enak. Apalagi jika di kandang seperti itu, pasti baunya lebih tidak menyenangkan.

" tidak terima kasih... " jawab Kyuubi yang juga sedikit berteriak.

Diseberang sana Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali asyik bermain dengan anak- anak rusa itu. Kyuubi sweet drop, kenapa si keriput itu meneruskan acaranya bermain dengan anak- anak rusa itu? Apa dia tak tau kalau Kyuubi sudah bosan menungguinya yang sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu tak ada bosannya bermain dengan anak- anak rusa itu?. Kyuubi yang sudah kesal akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi dari sana, setidaknya ia harus mencari minuman kaleng, disini sudah sangat panas dan ia haus. Dasar si keriput itu tega sekali membiarkannya kehausan. Dasar autis... batin Kyuubi menyumpah serapahi Itachi.

Kyuubi berjalan santai menuju ke toko kecil yang ada di kebun binatang itu yang menjual minuman- minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan yang cukup penuh oleh pengunjung. Kyuubi memasuki toko kecil itu dan segera menuju ke lemari es kaca yang ada disana dan mengambil dua kaleng cola, siapa tau nantinya si keriput itu juga haus. Tapi, tunggu dulu...kenapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan si keriput itu? Biar si keriput itu dehidrasi sekali pun harusnya ia tak peduli bukan?. Tidak! Ia hanya butuh satu kaleng saja untuk dirinya sendiri, ya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi mengembalikan kembali satu kaleng cola yang tadinya untuk Itachi. Namun detik berikutnya setelah cola itu masuk kedalam lemari es, Kyuubi sudah mengambil kembali cola tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membeli dua kaleng cola. Entahlah, sepertinya otaknya tak ingin berkompromi dengan hatinya yang hanya ingin membeli cola untuk dirinya saja.

Setelah membayar minuman yang ia beli, ia kembali lagi ke kandang anak rusa tempat Itachi bermain disana tadi. Namun di kandang itu sudah kosong, hanya ada tiga orang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun bermain bersama anak- anak rusa disana. Lalu kemana perginya si keriput itu?. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya?, salahnya juga sih, yang pergi begitu saja membeli minuman tanpa ijin dulu pada Itachi. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kemana perginya Itachi?. Asal kalian tau saja, Kyuubi tak membawa mobilnya, ia kekampus di antar oleh supir pribadi adiknya, tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri. Kyuubi bisa saja menelpon supir pribadi adiknya untuk menjemputnya disini, tapi handphonenya di bawa oleh Itachi. Lalu jika ia terpisah dengan Itachi ia harus pulang naik apa? Bus?, lupakan, kebun binatang ini hanya bisa di jangkau dengan kendaraan pribadi saja.

Kyuubi kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki, membuka satu kaleng cola yang ia beli dan meminum sedikit isinya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menangis. Bukan menangis sungguhan, hanya ingin karena ia tak tau harus pulang kerumahnya dengan cara bagaimana. Si keriput itu beraninya meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Awas saja kalu bertemu nanti, ia bersumpah akan menonjok wajah berkeriput itu.

" Kyuu? Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu... "

Kyuubi mendongak mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Orang yang sudah meninggalkannya di sini sendirian.

Buak!

" brengsek! Kemana saja kau, hah?! Kanapa kau meninggalkanku?! "

Kyuubi segera berdiri dari duduknya, meletakkan colanya di sampingnya dan memukul wajah Itachi sekuatnya. Kini sudut bibir kiri Itachi sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Kyuubi yang lumayan keras dan cukup menyakitkan. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat menandakan bahwa ia sangatlah kesal dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Beraninya sudah membuatnya hampir menangis karena tak bisa pulang. Sedangkan Itachi malah langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Ia tadi pergi mencari Kyuubi karena ia tak mendapati Kyuubi di tempanya duduk tadi. Itachi berkeliling mencari Kyuubi dan segera kembali lagi ke tempat ini karena ia sempat melihat Kyuubi yang keluar dari toko kecil.

" maaf...aku mencarimu, Kyuu...kau tiba- tiba saja menghilang, kau membuatku khawatir... " ujar Itachi lirih.

Entah mengapa Kyuubi merasakan jika tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia ingin sekali mendorong Itachi agar menjauh darinya, tapi tubuhnya tak ingin berkompromi dengannya. Ia malah merasa sangat lega karena ia tak terpisah dengan Itachi di tempat yang menurutnya konyol ini.

Hah...dasar pasangan aneh, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja pasangan bodoh itu dan kita lihat lagi pasangan utama kita.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Sasuke, aku mau naik roller coaster! " seru Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto dan sasuke berada di taman bermain. Mereka baru saja sampai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Itu karena kedua orang tua Nauto yang terus menanyainya ini dan itu seputar ibu, ayah dan kakaknya hingga siang. Padahal ia ingin pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun apa daya? Jika ia nekat pergi tanpa ijin dari calon mertuanya (?) itu, bisa- bisa ia tak di ijinkan pergi dengan Naruto.

" hn... " jawab Sasuke.

Ia hanya pasrah diseret- seret oleh Naruto kesana kemari. Menaiki berbagai wahana permainan yang tersedia disana. Kali ini Naruto mengajaknya naik roller coaster setelah tadi menaiki biang tak tau jika Sasuke sangat tak suka menaiki roller coaster. Permainan itu membuatnya pusing dan lagi Sasuke tak terlalu suka dengan ketinggian yang melebihi 4 lantai. Apalagi roller coaster di taman bermain ini cukup tinggi, melebihi dari tinggi 4 lantai dan berliku. Tapi ia tak tega menolak keinginan Naruto yang ingin ia juga naik roller coaster itu dengannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja daripada Naruto harus kecewa hanya karenanya yang tak ingin menaiki wahana itu.

Setelah mengantri membeli dua tiket untuknya dan Naruto, akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran untuk menaiki roller coaster itu. Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang karena Naruto ingin duduk disana.

Setelah di pastikan semua orang yang menaiki wahana itu memakai sabuk pengaman ( rin lupa nama sabuk pengamannya ) perlahan, permainan seperti kereta api itu berjalan perlahan, namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan relnya pun semakin menanjak.

Naruto mulai berteriak- teriak saat roller coaster itu turun dengan sangat cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena ia merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin segera turun dari wahana ini dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian wahana tersebut berhenti, semua orang yang menaiki wahana tersebut segera turun. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang langsung berlari mencari toilet, Sasuke benar- benar ingin muntah sekarang juga.

" Sasuke tunggu! Kau mau kemana? " seru Naruto yang berlari mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

Saat mendapati toilet, Sasuke segera berlari memasuki bilik toilet pria yg masih kosong dan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa cengok mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang melakukan ritual muntahnya di dalam sana. Ternyata Sasuke tak suka tempat yang terlalu tinggi, apa lagi menaiki roller coaster. Kenapa Sasuke tak menolak saat ia mengajaknya ( menyeret lebih tepatnya ) untuk menaiki roller coaster itu.

" Sasuke, kau baik- baik saja? " tanya Naruto.

Klek...

Pintu toilet terbuka, muncullah Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Naruto merasa khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sasuke, ia yakin Sasuke pasti menguras habis isi perutnya. Ukh...entah mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa Sasuke untuk menaiki roller Sasuke dan menggandeng – reflek – lengan kanan Sasuke, siapa tau Sasuke tiba- tiba saja jatuh pingsan.

" kita istirahat saja...di sini ada cafe kecil, kita bisa duduk disana... " ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kemana Naruto membawanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat khusus stand makanan. Naruto dan SaSuke mengha,piri sebuah cafe kecil sederhana yang tak jauh dari arena permainan. Naruto menuntun Sasuke kearah meja kosong yang ada di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, seorang maid berjalan menghampiri meja mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

" anda ingin pesan apa tuan? " tanya maid tersebut.

" kami pesan cappucinno dua... " jawab Naruto.

" tidak ada yang lain? "

" tidak, cukup itu dulu, jika ada lagi pesanan yang lain saya akan memanggil anda... "

" baiklah tuan, harap tunggu sebentar... "

Setelah menerima pesanan Naruto, maid itu pun pergi. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedang sedikit memijat keningnya. Ini semua salahnya, coba saja ia tak memaksa Sasuke, kejadiannya tak akanseperti ini. Pasti sekarang Sasuke masih baik- baik saja. Tapi dari mana ia tau bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai wahana itu. Seharusnya ia ,mengerti Sasuke, bukannya malah membuat Sasuke sakit seperti ini.

" maaf 'suke...aku sudah memaksamu naik roller coaster...aku tak tau kalau kau tak suka permainan itu. Dan sekarang karena aku kau... "

" ssssttt...tak apa Naruto, aku baik- baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing... " potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" tapi ini gara- gara aku... " lirih Naruto lagi yang sudah hampir menangis.

Sruk...sruk...

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Naruto. Ia tak suka melihat Naruto yang merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Istirahat sebentar saja ia pasti akan membaik.

" it's oke...tak apa Naru, kau tak perlu khawatir, oke? Aku baik- baik saja... " ujar Sasuke.

" tapi tetap saja... "

" aku baik- baik saja... "

" apa kita pulang saja? "

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tau Naruto belum puas menaiki wahana- wahana permainan yang ada disini.

" tidak...aku yakin kau belum puas bermain disini...bermainlah dulu sampai kau puas... "

" ukh...baiklah... "

Akhirnya, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu ditaman bermainini sampai malam karena malam hari di taman bermain ini akan ada pesta kembang api di bukit buatan yang tersedia di taman bermain ini.

Dan sebagian besar pengunjung taman bermain ini tak ingin ketinggalan saat kembang api di luncurkan saat malam hari.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, tanpa terasa kedudukan sang mentari telah digantikan oleh sang raja malam dan bintang- bintang yang berkerlipan dilangit malam.

Suasana malam hari yang ramai di taman bermain Konoha Park ini, sebagian besar pengunjung berada di bukit buatan yang sangat luas yang ada di taman bermain ini. Begitu juga Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto ke sisi bukit yang sepi dan ada danau buatan disana, di tumbuhi pohon- pohon rindang dan suasananya juga menyenangkan. Sasuke mengajak Naruto yang duduk di tanah yang beralaskan rumput- rumput kecil yang terasa empuk saat di duduki. Sasuke sengaja menuntun Naruto agar duduk di hadapannya, duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan saling memunggungi.

" S-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto gugup saat Sasuke memeluknya dan berusaha untuk berontak dengan menggerak- gerakkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Naruto, menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari lekuk leher Naruto.

Sungguh suasana yang romantis dan di tempat yang tepat, yang jauh dari keramaian. Sasuke tak akan melewatkan moment berharga ini.

" diamlah Naruto...aku ingin seperti ini, kepalaku masih pusing... " ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi. Karenanya Sasuke tidak baik- baik saja sekarang. Jadi Naruto hanya terdiam, membalas memeluk tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Merasakan terpaan angin lembut yang membelainya, membuatnya merasakan kantuk yang tiba- tiba menyerangnya. Ia merasa lelah setelah seharian bermain. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan SaSuke tersenyum tipis merasakan beban tubuh Naruto yang ia rasakan.

" aishiteru... " bisik Sasuke.

Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan cepat mendengar kata- kata Sasuke. Wajahnya terasa memanas mendengarnya. Entahlah, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Ada suatu perasaan yang menyengat di hatinya. Ia tak tau apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, tapi hatinya seperti memberikan petunjuk padanya jika Sasuke memiliki maksud lain padanya. Perasaan ini, detak cepat pada jantungnya, rasa malu- malu saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Ia merasakan perbedaan dari perhatian yang selama ini Sasuke berikan padanya, rasa cinta yang Sasuke berikan padanya, dari pada perhatian dan rasa cinta dari keluarganya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Rasa ingin memiliki dan rasa cinta terhadap kekasih?. Naruto takpernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'suka? Jatuh cinta? '. Naruto sedikit lebih mengerti dengan hal itu, dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta.

" ano... 'suke mencintai Naru? Apakah...cinta itu seperti ini rasanya? Jantung Naru berdetak sangat cepat saat kau memeluk Naru seperti ni... " tanya Naruto lirih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Naruto sedikit mulai memahami apa yang ia maksud selama ini. Pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto, bolehkah ia berharap jika Naruto membalas pernyataannya?.

" hn... kau mulai mengerti sekarang. Ikutilah kata hatimu, jawablah pernyataan cintaku kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu atau tidak jika kau juga menyukaiki, mencintaiku... " jawab Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di samping Sasuke. Selalu ingin ada di dekat Sasuke, merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Apakah ini yang Sasuke maksud kalau ia juga mencintai Sasuke?.

" Naru...umm...Naru merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke, Naru suka kau memeluk Naru...sangat suka. Lalu saat kau mencium Naru dulu...Naru suka sekali...Naru tak tau harus bilang apa, Naru juga suka 'Suke... " jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Bolehkah Sasuke sedikit percaya diri bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya? Bolehkah ia menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto menerima pernyataan cintanya kali ini? Apakah ia tak salah dengar bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya?. Hah...terserah, yang penting sekarang ini hatinya tengah melambung tinggi karena tau bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya. Apakah artinya mulai saat ini ia dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih?. Betapa bahagianya Sasuke mendapati kesimpulan itu. Ternyata Naruto juga menyukainya, hanya saja ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tak sia- sia perjuangan Sasuke untuk berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti apa itu arti kata cinta jika akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto hanya untuknya. Tidak untuk Gaara, Neji dan yang lain, akhirnya ia yang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto. Ia harus menyombongkan dirinya pada Gaara besok, hahaha...

" Naru dengarkan aku. Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku, kau milikku dan aku pun juga milikmu. Kau mengerti? " ujar Sasuke.

" umm...Naru kurang – tidak – mengerti, tapi Naru akan berusaha untuk mengerti. 'Suke tenag saja... " jawab Naruto dengan polosnya yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang membuat Sasuke sukses bersweat drop ria.

Ternyata Naruto masih belum paha saudara- saudara, haha...dasar Naruto, kenapa kau polos sekali? Kasihan Sasuke kan?.

Syyuuutt...Duarrr...

Terlihat percikan kembang apai warna- warni yang meletus di langit gelap berbintang. Menyinari setiap orang yang berada disana dengan cahayanya yang berwarna- warni. Naruto tampak membulatkan mata saphirenya dengan berbinar- binar saat melihat kembang api itu meletus di langit diatasnya. Dari tempatnya sekarang lebih terlihat jelas dan sangat bagus.

" waahh... 'Suke kembang apinya bagus sekali... " ujar Naruto tetep tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang masih bersandar di dada bidangnya. Betapa pasnya ukuran tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan wangi tubuh Naruto membuatnya sangat nyaman. Membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya 1 detik pun. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda polos ini, sangat mencintainya. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda dalam pelukkannya ini apa adanya. Meskipun Naruto masih belum mengerti benar akan statusnya yang saat ini adalah menjadi kekasihnya – menurut Sasuke – tapi ia akan tetap bersabar untuk membuat Naruto mengerti dengan statusnya saai ini.

Yah...biarlah seperti ini dulu. Asalkan mereka bisa bahagia tak ada salahnya bukan?, toh, Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Itu artinya cinta Sasuke tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih meskipun Naruto masih belum memahami hal itu. Tetapi lambat laun Naruto pasti akan mengertu dengan hal itu bukan? Jadi mereka hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga saat itu tiba. Kesabaran yang kita tanam pasti akan berbuah manis bukan?, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan kini.

" aku sangat mencintaimu Naru... " bisik Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memiringkan sedikit tubuh Naruto kearahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berkedip tak mengerti dengan apa yang SaSuke ingin lakukan padanya. Ditatapnya mata onyx Sasuke dengan penuh pertanyaan. Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia makin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, hingga akhirnya bibir lembut Naruto menempel pada bibir lembutnya. Naruto sempat terbelalak sesaat, terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba- tiba menciumnya. Namun Naruto akhirnya menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke saat merasakan SaSuke yang mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

" nghh... " Naruto refleks membuka mulutnya saat merasakan geli pada bibirnya yang di jilat oleh Sasuke.

Memberi jalan pada lidah Sasuke yang ingin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Membiarkannya mengeksplorasi dalam mulutnya, membuatnya merasakansensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia sungguh ketagihan dengan sensasi yang Sasuke berikan padanya ini. Membuatnya serasa melayang ke langit – halah! -.

Syuutt...Duarrr...

Disertai dengan kembang api yang menjadi background mereka yang menambah suasana romantis di antara mereka dan Sasuke yang lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Naruto. Menikmati setiap rasa yang mengalir di hati mereka. Meresapi kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan dan serasa tak ingin memutuskan ciuman ini jika saja tak mengingat jika manusia memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto dan menangkup kedua belah pipi Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat betapa merahnya wajah Naruto sekarang dan napas Naruto yang sedikit terengah. tak lupa juga sedikit lelehan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto yang sedikit membengkak, entah salivanya atau Naruto sendiri. Ia tak peduli. Ia sungguh bahagia karena bisa merasakan bibir lembut dan manis itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, yah meskipun Sasuke masih sedikit kecewa karena bukan ia yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Naruto melainkan sahabatnya, Gaara. Tapi tak apa, toh ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya, kan? Hati Naruto hanya untuk dirinya saja, semua cinta Naruto hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Bukanlah Gaara yang sudah seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertama kekasihnya – Naruto -.

Di elusnya pipi kanan Naruto dengan lembut, menikmati wajah Naruto yang masih memerah bak kepiting rebus itu. Betapa ia tak menyangka bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai. Biarlah ia menjadi OOC di mata orang lain, yang terpenting ia bisa benar- benar mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

" dobe... "

Twitch!

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar kata ' dobe ' dari Sasuke yang tertuju padanya. Ia tak suka di panggil seperti itu karena ia tak dobe.

" teme! Kenapa memanggil Naru ' dobe '! " seru Naruto yang tek terima dipanggil seperti itu.

" sssttt...itu panggilan sayang dariku dobe... "

" kalau begitu kau juga Naru panggil 'teme'! "

" hn...dobe, apa aku tidak bermimpi bisa mendapatkanmu? " tanya Sasuke dengan tampang bodohnya yang tiba- tiba muncul.

Naruto mencubit lengan Sasuke dengan keras memastikan pada Sasuke bahwa dia sedang sadar se sadar- sadarnya (?).

" sakit dobe... " seru Sasuke melihat lengannya yang sedikit memerah bekas cubitan dari Naruto.

" Naru hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak sedang bermimpi... " jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

" tapi jangan keras- keras kalau mencubitku... "

" hehe...gomen... "

Naruto mengelus lengan Sasuke yang tadi habis ia cubit. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Naruto mengelus lengannya. Sebenarnya cubitan Naruto tak terasa sakit, hanya saja ia senang sekali jika menggoda Naruto yang selalu khawatir padanya.

" umm...ano...tadi...Naru suka ciuman itu... " ungkap Naruto malu- malu.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Kekasihnya ini benar- benar polos, sangat polos.

" itulah yang dinamakan ciuman antara kekasih. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang keluargamu berikan untukmu... " ujar Sasuke yang sedikit membohongi Naruto.

Mencuri- curi kesempatan tak apakan? Mumpung kekasihnya ini masih sangatlah polos. Tetapi tenang saja, Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria hidung belang, ia tak akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari berciuman sampai Naruto benar- benar 100% menjadi miliknya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

" oh.. begitu ya...Naru baru mengerti... " ujar Naruto dengan nada kanak- kanaknya yang membuat Sasuke gemas.

" hn...lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin di lempar kamus lagi oleh kakakmu... " ujar Sasuke sembari membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

" ya...Naru sudah mengantuk...capek... "

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan bersama menuju ke mobil mereka di parkirkan. Sasuke harus seceptanya membawa Naruto pulang sebelum ia mendapat ' hadiah ' dari Kyuubi karena membawa adiknya pergi berjalan- jalan hingga malam seperti ini. Ia dan Naruto harus segera sampai dirumah sebelum kakaknya – Itachi – mengantar Kyuubi pulang kerumah. Bisa- bisa ia benar- benar di lempar kamus yang tebalnya amit- amit oleh Kyuubi. Ia tak mau mengalami amnesia tentu saja.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Krak!

Kyuubi meremas kaleng minuman soda yang Itachi belikan untuknya. Isi dari kaleng itu tumpah membasahi tangan kanan Kyuubi. Kalian pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. Baiklah author jelaskan. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berada di halamanparkir kampusnya, menunggu Itachi yang akan mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Setelah dari kebun binatang, itachi memapir sebentar ke kampus entah untuk apa. Yang Kyuubi tau, tadi saat dikebun binatang Itachi menerima telepon entah dari siapa yang menyusuh Itachi untuk ke kampus sebentar. Samar- samar Kyuubi tadi mendengar suara dari si penelpon yang bisa Kyuubi tebak adalah wanita.

Sekarang Kyuubi merasakan matanya iritasi melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar pada mobil milik Itachi. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat hanya di ujung bawah rambutnya saja dan bermata violet, yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Itachi. Kyuubi benar- benar iritasi melihat pemandangan itu. Mata merahnya menatap tajam sang gadis, seolah- olah ia bisa mengusir gadis genit – menurut Kyyubi – itu menjauh dari Itachi.

Owh owh...tampaknya ada yang cemburu disini. Yah, bisa di katakan Kyuubi cemburu dengan gadis genit itu yang Kyuubi tak tau itu siapa. Entah teman Itachi atau siapa, persetan dengan hal itu. Yang penting Kyuubi tak suka dengan gadis genit itu. Entahlah, Kyuubi sendiri merasa dirinya sudah tak waras karena merasa err...cemburu?. aisshh...entahlah, tapi yang ia rasakan ia tak suka dengan pemadangan yang menyakitkan mata di depannya.

Kyuubi melempar kaleng minuman sodanya dan beranjak membuka pintu depan penumpang mobil Itachi yang memang sudah tak dikunci. Kyuubi masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi ' Buk!' keras. Tak peduli nantinya pintu mobil berharga ratusan juta dollar itu akan rusak, toh itu bukan mobil miliknya jadi ia tak dirugikan bukan?.

Tiiinnnnn!

Kyuubi menekan klakson mobil dengan keras dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Itachi den gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Kyuubi melihat itachi yang melepaskan lengannya yang di peluk oleh gadis berambt pirang itu, bercakap sebentar dan itachi berjalan menghampirinya. Itachi masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mendapati wajah Kyuubi yang tampak masam dan menatapnya tajam. Itachi tersenyum dalam hati melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang emburu pada kekasihnya. Tak percuma shion, teman gadisnya yang berambut pirang itu datang kemari karena kebetulan Shion sedang libur kuliah dan bisa main ke Konoha. Shion adalah mahasiswa dari sebuah kanpus ternama di inggris yang sedang berlibur di Konoha selama dua minggu. Itachi dan Shion adalah teman sekelas sejak SMP hingga SMA, jadi Shion memanfaat waktu liburannya yang lumayan lama untuk mengunjungi Itachi.

Itachi sudah menganggap Shion seperti saudaranya, karena hanya Shion yang dulu selalu bisa mengerti dirinya dan selalu ada untuk tempatnya mencurahkan semua keluh kesah dan masalahnya. Kedatangan Shion kemari secara tidak langsung menguntungkannya karena ia bisa membuat Kyuubi cemburu padanya. Contohnya seperti sekarang, yah...Itachi tidak mau narsis, tapi sepertinya Kyuubi cemburu melihatnya yang dekat dengan Shion.

" kau kenapa Kyuu? " tanya Itachi dengan – sok – polos.

Grrr...

Kyuubi menatap Itachi garang. 'Kenapa' katanya? Ia sudah dihiraukan selama hampir 30 menit tapi si keriput itu masih bisa bilang ' kenapa '?. Kyuubi benar- benar ingin menonjok wajah itu sekali lagi.

" kau... beraninya kau mennyuruhku menunggumu selama hampir 30 menit? Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menunggumu, huh? Aku sudah menemanimu seharian di kebun binatang, aku ingin istirahat dan aku ingin cepat pulang, tapi apa? Aku malah enak- enakkan dengan gadis genit itu! " ujar Kyuubi kesal.

" kau cemburu? " tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi terdiam. Benar juga...dia terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu saja. Kyuubi merasakan wajahnya memanas setelah menyadari ia yang marah- marah tak jelas karena hal sepele seperti itu. Lalu kenapa ia harus kesal saat melihat Itachi dan gais pirang itu? Kan, ia tak menyukai Itachi? Lalu kenapa ia harus cemburu?.arrgghh! entahlah, Kyuubi bisa stress jika terus memikirkan hal itu.

" sudahlah...jangan terus menggodaku. Aku mau pulang sekarang, jika tidak aku bisa panggil taksi! " ujar Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" baiklah- baiklah tuan putri... " goda Itachi.

" ... " Kyuubi hanya diam. Tak ingin meladeni si keriput itu. Terserah ingin mengatakan dia apa, toh ia tak peduli.

Itachi pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari kampus dan mengantar Kyuubi pulang kerumahnya sebelum Kyuubi benar- benar menelpon taksi untuk pulang. Betapa senangnya Itachi hari ini karena telah berhasil membuat Kyuubi cemburu padanya. Asalkan ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Kyuubi juga sudah mulai menyukainya, hanya saja Kyuubi masih menolak hal itu. Ia masih tak ingin mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Namun biarlah seperti ini dulu, Itachi yakin ia pasti bisa membuat Kyuubi mengakui perasaannya bahwa sebenarnya Kyuubi menyukainya.

** # TBC #**

Huwee...chap lalu banyak typonya, semoga kali ini enggak cos rin males koreksi lagi, capek... # plak #. Rin juga sadar chap lau sangat amat gaje semua fic rin pasti gaje. Tapi karena ada peripiu setia rin makanya rin terus lanjut meskipun yg ripiu makin menyusut haha...tapi gak apa, khusus untuk peripiu setia rin, rin bakal terus update sampai fic ini tamat.

Balasan Review :

# **uchiha no aiko** : arigatou ripiunya... selamat membaca ... ^^

# **NamikazeNoah** : ukhh... iya, rin keburu- buru jadi makin nambah typonya, cos rin juga nyambi kerjaan di kantor...hehe...jadi gomen kl kurang nyaman bacanya. Rin juga gak bisa koreksi ulang cos kerjaan rin di kantor banyak... makasih uda setia me ripiu fic gaje ini, selamat membaca... ^^

# **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : iya, ayo kasih kursus Naru...haha... makasih sudah setia meripiu fic ini... selamat membaca... ^^

# **laila. ** : iya, Itachi agak miring # plak! # haha... makasih uda tetep mau ripiu fic gaje ini, selamat membaca... ^^

# **kinana** : iya, sasuke habis kebentur tahu... haha.. makasih uda baca n aripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# **keiji wolf** : gomen kl kurang panjang n kurang memuaskan chap lalu, cos rin gak bs lama2 ngetik, habisnya rin d kejar deadline di kantor sih...semoga chap ini lebih greget. Makasih uda terus ripiu...selamat membaca... ^^

Arigatou bagi reader yang sudah setia me ripiu fic gaje ini, rin seneng banget...tetep baca n ripiu yah... – di lempar – sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya... ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 9 UPDATE !**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Itachi pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari kampus dan mengantar Kyuubi pulang kerumahnya sebelum Kyuubi benar- benar menelpon taksi untuk pulang. Betapa senangnya Itachi hari ini karena telah berhasil membuat Kyuubi cemburu padanya. Asalkan ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Kyuubi juga sudah mulai menyukainya, hanya saja Kyuubi masih menolak hal itu. Ia masih tak ingin mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Namun biarlah seperti ini dulu, Itachi yakin ia pasti bisa membuat Kyuubi mengakui perasaannya bahwa sebenarnya Kyuubi menyukainya.

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Chapter 9.

Pagi hari yang cerah di konoha. Tak terlewatkan juga pagi hari yang amat sangat cerah bagi Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, melewati lorong lantai dua kampusnya untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Senyum pun tak lepas di bibir tipisnya bak orang yang kerasukan setan (?). itulah pendapat beberapa mahasiswa yang Sasuke lewati di lorong itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke tersenyum cerah seperti itu, biasanya wajah Sasuke selalu dingin, datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi kali ini apa? Senyum itu terus tersungging di wajahnya. Itu sungguh keajaiban dunia karena ternyata Sasuke bisa juga tersenyum.

Tapi bagi Sasuke ia tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari beberapa mahasiswa yang ia lewati. Masa bodoh dengan mereka, karena hatinya sedang sangat senang hari ini. Karena apa? Karena akhirnya ia bisa menyombongkan dirinya pada Gaara dan Neji karena ia telah berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, ia yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Haha...rasakan Kau Gaara dan Neji, kalian pasti akan sangat iri padaku. Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Ia tadi sempat mampir terlebih dahulu ke kelas Naruto, tetapi kekasihnya itu belum datang. Padahal ia ingin memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk kekasih manisnya itu. Hahh...dasar mesum. Sasuke segera menuju ke bangkunya dan segera duduk disana. Di depan mejanya yang tak lain adalah meja Gaara dan Neji, sudah terisi oleh pemiliknya yang tak lain adalah kedua sahabatnya itu.

" ohayou... " sapa Gaara.

Sasuke memberi Gaara senyuman manisnya yang menurut Gaara malah terlihat aneh dan menakutkan karena Sasuke amat sangat jarang tersenyum padanya, membuat Gaara jadi sedikit takut. Sama halnya dengan Neji yang juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Ia sedikit tak terima karena Sasuke tersenyum pada orang yang ia cintai. Cemburu maksudnya.

" ohayou... " jawab Sasuke sembari melepaskan tas punggungnya dan meletakkannya diatas mejanya.

" kau baik- baik saja Sasuke? " tanya Neji to the point.

" seperti yang kau lihat... aku baik- baik saja karena aku masih bisa datang ke kampus danbertemu dengan kedua sahabatku ini... " jawab Sasuke OOC, senyum masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Gaara dan Neji sweet drop. Ada apakah dengan sahabatnya yang biasanya pendiam sekarang jadi OOC seperti ini?. Jangan- jangan yang di hadapan mereka ini adalah bukan Sasuke teman mereka, melainkan alien yang menculik dan menyamar menjadi teman mereka. Yah...pasti begitu, karena Sasuke yang ini bukanlah teman mereka.

" tidak...kau sakit, kau pasti habis terbentur sesuatu... " ujar Gaara sembari menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke kening Sasuke dan punggung tangan kirinya ia tempelkan ke pantatnya.

Ternyata Gaara jauh lebih OOC di bandingkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji serasa ingin pingsan melihat kelakuan pemuda yang ia cintai itu, sama OOC'nya seperti sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja dengan senyum tipis yang masih setia tersungging di bibirnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan padanya.

" tidak panas...berarti otakmu masih berfungsi dengan baik... " ujar Gaara sembari duduk kembali di kursinya.

Entah mengapa Gaara jadi seperti menyamakan otak Sasuke seperti mesin sepeda motor yang mudah panas jika di gunakan terlalu lama. Oh ayolah, Sasuke sedang bahagia sekarang, jadi biarlah ia OOC seperti itu, karena ini adalah hal yang sangat langkah bisa terjadi pada Sasuke.

" sudah ku bilang kalau aku baik- baik saja... " ujar Sasuke.

" lalu? Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Seperti bukan kau saja tersenyum- senyum seperti itu...kau jadi menakutkan jika seperti itu... " tanya Neji.

" kalian tau? Aku dan Naruto, kami sudah resmi menjadi SEPASANG KEKASIH kemarin... " jawab Sasuke menekan kata ' sepasang kekasih ' yang ia ucapkan.

" ... "

"... "

Gaara dan Neji terdiam. Gaara sedikit tak percaya mendengarnya, karena ia bisa kalah secepat ini dengan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Neji. Ia terdiam karena ia senang mendengarnya, karena itu artinya Gaara tak akan bisa lagi mendekati Naruto, itu artinya kesempatannya untuk medekati Gaara akan semakin besar. Itu berarti ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Gaara dengan mudah jika Gaara tak bisa lagi mendekati Naruto.

" oh ya? Selamat untukmu Sasuke... " ujar Neji.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Neji bisa sesantai itu mendengar kabar darinya barusan?. Harusnya Neji juga syok seperti Gaara yang masih terdiam, bukannya malah memberinya selamat bukan?. Bukankah Neji juga menyukai kekasih pirangnya itu?. Ini aneh sekali, kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu?.

" kau tidak apa- apa? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Naruto? " tanya Sasuke.

" tidak lagi...karena aku sudah punya sesorang yang aku sukai... " jawabnya sembari melirik Gaara sekilas.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Sudah mempunyai seseorang yang di sukai? Kenapa ia tak mengetahui itu? Sejak kapan Neji menyukai orang lain selain Dobe'nya?. Ini sungguh aneh dan Sasuke rasa ia perlu tau hal ini. Ia penasaransiapa yang Neji sukai. Sedangkan Gaara wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Bukannya ia narsis karena perkataan Neji, hanya saja ia sangat yakin bahwa yang Neji sukai itu adalah dirinya. Karena itu fakta yang ia dengar sendiri saat di atap dua hari yang lalu.

Entah mengapa Gaara merasa senang mendengar pengakuan Neji barusan pada Sasuke. Bolehkan ia merasa bahagia akan hal itu? Meskipun ia saat ini masih sedikit syok karena Naruto telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga ia pernah ada hati pada Naruto. Entahlah, karena ia merasa hal itu biasa saja, ia turut senang mendengar kabar dari Sasuke. Entahlah...ia kini tengah bimbang dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia menyukai Naruto namun ia juga merasa senang saat mngetahui bahwa ternyata Neji menyukainya sejak dulu.

" kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa? " tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

" apa aku harus memberi tau'mu juga? Itu privasiku... "

" beri tau aku... " Sasuke mulai memicingkan matanya.

" tidak... "

" ... " Sasuke diam. Diliriknya Gaara yang sejak tadi diam seolah- olah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang menurut Sasuke cukup menarik ini.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya saat mengetahui jika Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit curiga menurut Gaara. Gaara hanya tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah. Sasuke merasa curiga dengan Gaara. Pasalnya dulu ia pernah mendengar jika Neji sebenarnya menyukai Gaara dari teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia tak percaya akan hal itu, kerena tak ada tanda- tanda jika Neji menyukai pemuda panda berambut merah itu. Tapi saat ia mendengar pengakuan Neji bahwa ada sesorang yang disukainya, bolehkah Sasuke menebak bahwa orang tersebut adalah Gaara? Meskipun kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil jika bukan Neji sendiri yang mengakuinya.

" apakah orang yang kau sukai itu...Gaara? " ujar Sasuke.

" ... " Neji terdiam. Sahabatnya itu benar- benar sudah seperti dukun, selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang menjadi rahasianya.

Sedangkan Gaara, wajahnya semakin terasa memanas mendengarnya. Dalam hati Gaara mengutuk Sasuke yang sudah dengan gamblangnya mengatakan hal yang tergolong privasi itu. Jika saja di sini tak ada orang dan hanya ada mereka bertiga saja, sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa Gaara akan dengan senag hati membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu. Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek saja. Toh, mungkin saja tebakkannya itu benar, kan?. Buktinya Neji langsung terdiam dan ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

" apa? Jadi tebakkanku benar? Kau menyukai panda merah ini Neji? " tanya Sasuke sembari menyerinagi penuh kemenangan dan menunjuk Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia menjadi usil seperti ini? Mungkin karena bawaan hatinya yang sedang bahagia makanya ia jadi sangat OOC seperti ini.

" tidak... " jawab Neji.

" ... " Gaara terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ngilu di hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Neji barusan.

" yakin? Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada kimimaru dari kelas ekonomi 2 bahwa dia bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Gaara. Kau tau,kan jika ada gosip bahwa kimimaru itu menyukai Gaara? " ujar Sasuke.

Pelipis Neji berkedut mendengarnya. Ia tau akan gosip itu. Kimimaru dari kelas ekonomi 2 itu menyukai Gaara. Tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu, karena selama ini ia tak pernah melihat jika Kimimaru mendekati Gaara. Jadi ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Sedangkan Gaara sedikit melirik Neji. Ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Neji. Memang apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar adanya, bahwa Kimimaru dari kelas ekonomi 2 menyukai dirinya, ia sudah mendengar sendiri dari Kimimaru yang dulu menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi ia tak bercerita akan hal ini pada siapa pun sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Karena Gaara rasa hal itu tak penting menurutnya untuk di ceritakan.

" jangan coba- coba kau lakukan itu... " ujar Neji memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

" ah...jadi benar kau menyukai Gaara? " Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

" ... "

" / " wajah Gaara makin memerah. Ia ingin sekali meneriaki Neji. Kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan hal pribadi seperti itu?

" sudah kuduga...karena kau terlalu melindungi Gaara, Neji... sejak awal aku sudah menduga hal itu. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak berusaha bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto... " ujar Sasuke lagi.

" sudahlah...kenapa jadi membahas hal ini? " ujar Neji.

" karena itu hal yang menarik... "

" / " Gaara masih setia terdiam dengan wajah yang makin merona merah. Kedua sahabatnya ini memang tidak punya malu karena membicarakan privasi dengan gamblang seperti itu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kyuubi duduk merenung di atap kampus seorang diri. Entah mengapa ia malas melihat wajah keriput dosen rivalnya itu. Ia masih teringat akan gadis bernama Shion yang kemarin bersama dengan Itachi. Entah mengapa ia jadi kesal sendiri saat teringat akan gadis genit yang kemarin bersama Itachi. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tak waras lagi. Kenapa ia harus cemburu dengan gadis genit itu? Seharusnya ia tak merasa seperti ini karena ia masih stright. Tapi...aissshhh...ia benar- benar galau saat ini. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah ia membenci Itachi? Dan bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika Itachi akhirnya mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik yang bisa mendamipinginya? Tapi kenapa hatinya menolak untuk hal itu? Hatinya terasa sakit. Apa lagi saat kemarin ia melihat gadis itu memeluk lengan Itachi, sungguh ia merasa hatinya seperti di tikam oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

Kyuubi mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini hanya karena Itachi? Apakah ia mulai menyukai Itachi?. Tidak tidak...sadarlah Kyuu, kau seorang stright ingat? Kau tak mungkin menyukai si keriput itu. Batin Kyuubi.

" huftt...sudahlah...lupakan... " lirih Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya yang bersandar di dinding pembatas atap. Ditepuk- tepuknya pelan celana jeans hitamnya bagian belakang untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana. Kyuubi berdiri bersandar dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas dinding pembatas yang hanya setinggi dadanya. Kyuubi memandang pemandangan taman kampus yang tepat berada di belakang gedung kampus. Disana tampak sepi karena emang ini adalah jam kuliah di mulai, jadi tak akan ada mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di luar kecuali Kyuubi.

Tiba- tiba Kyuubi memicingkan mata merahnya saat ia menagkap sosok seorang pemuda yang amat sangat dikenalnya tampak berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menuju kearah taman dan duduk di kursi yan tersedia di sana. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, napasnya sudah memburu menahan amarahynya saat melihat kedua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi dan Shion nampak sedang tertawa senag dengan Itachi yang berbaring di pangkuan shion. Kyuubi benar- benar tak habis pikir, mengapa si keriput itu bisa berada di sana di jam mata pelajarannya berlangsung?. Apa itachi sengaja menukar jamnya dengan dosen lain karena ada Shion saat ini?.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang pasti saat ini ia berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga atap dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke arah taman belakang kampus, dimana itachi dan Shion berada. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini, namun hatinya selalu berontak setiap kali ia ingin menghentikan larinya dan berbalik arah kembali ke gedung kampus.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di taman kampusnya. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat yang sedikit membasahi keningnya, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di keningnya. Mata merahnya langsung menatap kedua orang yang sedang tampak bermesraan duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman, menghampiri Itachi dan Shion. Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuubi. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shion dan duduk dengan benar. Shion sendiri bingung melihat kedatangan Kyuubi. Shion tak tau bahwa dirinya di manfaatkan untuk memanas-manasi Kyuubi oleh Itachi. Makanya tadi Itachi sengaja membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shion saat tau bahwa Kyuubi membolos jam pertamanya dan sengaja menukar jamnya dengan dosen lain dan segera menelpon Shion. Karena kebetulan Shion menginap dihotel yang tak jauh dari kampus selama ia berlibur di konoha. Jadi ia memanfaatkan kedatangan Shion kemari untuk memanas- manasi Kyuubi. Tampaknya usahanya itu berhasil, karena buktinya sekarang Kyuubi bisa sampai ada di hadapannya.

" kau kenapa Kyuu? " tanya Itachi dengan berpura- pura tak tau apa- apa.

" kau...apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Kyuubi masih sedikit terengah.

" kenapa? Aku tidak boleh berdua bersama Shion? "

" ... " Kyuubi terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret si keriput itu pergi menjauh dari Shion.

Sekarang ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah benar- benar gila karena telah berpikian ingin membawa Itachi pergi menjauhi Shion?. astaga...rasanya Kyuubi ingin membungkam mulutnya sendiri yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi olehnya. sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu dengan kekasihnya. Kami-sama...apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini? Cemburu tak jelas seperti ini?.

" Kyuu? " panggil Kyuubi.

" kau! Mengapa kau datang kemari? Mengganggu saja! " seryu Shion tiba- tiba.

Asal kalian tau saja. Shion bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara sahabatnya dan pemuda yang ia tau bernama Kyuubi itu. Dari kemarin pertama ia bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan melihat cara bicara Itachi yang tak biasa pada Kyuubi, membuat Shion curiga bahwa pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Sekarang kecurigaannya itu tebukti, karena Kyuubi yang tiba- tiba datang kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Asal tau saja, Shion itu sebenarnya seorang Fujoshi. Bahkan ia merasa jika Kyuubi sangatlah pantas menjadi Uke dari Itachi. Ini benar- benar gila...

Kyuubi rasanya ingin sekali membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan sepatu ketsnya. Apa hak'nya berbicara seperti itu? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Kyuubi menatap Shion tajam.

" apa hak'mu berbicara seperti itu? Baiklah, aku akan pergi...maaf telah mengganggu kencan kalian... " Kyuubi menatap kearah Itachi.

" ...dan kau keriput, jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku dan bicara denganku. Aku muak melihatmu... " lanjutnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Shion dan Itachi.

Shion dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Detik berikutnya seringai muncul di bibir mereka.

" kau...tau apa yang aku rencanakan? " tanya Itachi.

" tentu saja...aku bukan gadis yang bodoh. Apa kau lupa? Kalau aku ini seorang fujoshi? Instingku sangat tajam, aku tau kau menyukai Kyuubi... "

" kau pintar... sekarang, kau mau membantuku? Kau tau, Kyuubi tidaklah mudah di taklukkan. Dia tipe uke yang ganas...dan aku suka itu... "

" tentu saja...dengan senag hati...asalkan ada imbalannya untukku... "

" apapun itu... "

" jika aku berhasil membuatmu Kyuubi mencintaimu, aku ingin fotomu dan Kyuubi melakukan ciuman pertama... "

" itu mudah... "

" baiklah...lihat saja apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Shion... "

" kau memang sahabatku... "

Mereka berdua menunjukkan seringai mereka yang jika di lihat sudah menyamai seringai iblis (?). hahh...dasar fujoshi...Itachi juga sama saja, sama- sama licik. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan kedua mahluk aneh itu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Saat ini adalah saat yang paling di tunggu- tunggu, yaitu jam istirahat. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan baru kita, yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua kini dalam perjalanan menuju ke kedai ramen. Sejak tadi Naruto merengek- rengek pada kekasihnya karena ingin makan siang di kedai ramen favorite kekasih pirangnya. Jadi mau tak mau karena Sasuke pun tak seberapa suka dengan makanan penuh lemak itu mengantarkan kekasihnya dengan setengah hati. Padahal Sasuke sudah melarang Naruto untuk tidak terlalu banyak makan ramen, tapi pada dasarnya kekasihnya itu maniak ramen, jadi sangat susah untuk di yakinkan.

" teme, pokoknya Naru mau makan 5 mangkuk! " seru Naruto yang terus mengoceh sejak awal mereka berangkat dari kampus tadi.

" hn... " dan hanya ditanggapi dengan ' hn ' favorit Sasuke.

" Naru mau yang super pedas dan tentu saja harus banyak fishcake'nya... " Naruto terus saja mengoceh seputar ramen tanpa peduli Sasuke yang sudah bosan mendengar nama makanan berlemak itu terus di sebut- sebut oleh kekasihnya.

Naruto terus saja mengoceh hingga tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di kedai ramen ichiraku tujuan mereka – lebih tepatnya tujuan Naruto -. Naruto segera turun dari mobil ferrary Sasuke. Berdiri di depan mobil Sasuke untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang masih mengunci pintu mobilnya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menggandengnya memasuki kedai yang sederhana itu. Sasuke mengamati kedai ramen itu. Kedai yang lumayan ramai meskipun tempatnya tak seberapa besar, tetapi cukup nyaman bagi Sasuke. Pantas saja kekasihnya itu suka makan ramen disini. Pikir Sasuke.

" teme, ayo duduk sini... " ujar Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar duduk di meja paling belakang yang masih kosong.

Sasuke hanya menurut saja dan duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Betapa senangnya ia karena hari ini Kyuubi tak mengekori adiknya karena sedang bersama kakaknya. Setaunya, Kyuubi sedang ada masalah dengan kakaknya dan Kyuubi tak ingin bertemu bahkan berbicara dengan kakaknya. Dan kini kakaknya itu sedang ' menahan ' Kyuubi bersamanya di kampus. Sasuke jadi merasa bahwa kakaknya satu- satunya itu sudah gila karena merencanakan hal yang sama gilanya bersama Shion, teman lamanya.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampirii meja mereka dan Naruto segera mengutarakan apa yang mau ia pesan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan segelas jus tomat. Ia tak seberapa suka dengan ramen, cukup melihat dobe'nya makan saja ia sudah ikut kenyang, haha...

Tak lama, pesanan yang Naruto pesan sudah tiba di meja mereka. Naruto tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya yang masih mengepulkan asap pertanda bahwa ramen itu masih panas. Tetapi Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu, ia memakan ramennya dengan lahap, membuat Sasuketersenyum melihat cara makan dobe'nya yang lahap itu.

" temhe thidhak mhakhan? " tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh ramen membuat kata- katanya tidak jelas.

" telan dulu dobe baru bicara... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya lalu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

" hehehe...kau tidak makan? Mau Naru suapi? " tanya Naruto sembari menyodorkan ramen yang ia sumpit ke depan mulut Sasuke.

" tidak...kau makan saja. Kau tau, kan kalau aku tak seberapa suka ramen... " jawab Sasuke.

Jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Padahal ramen itu makanan paling enak sedunia menurut Naruto. Tapi dasar Sasuke saja yang aneh. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

" kenapa? Ramen, kan enak...teme jahat! " seru Naruto lalu kembali memakan ramennya dengan sedikit kasar pertanda ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke cengo. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sensitif sekali? Seperti wanita hamil saja. Tapi biarlah, memang dobe'nya itu tipe orang yang moody. Salah bicara sedikit saja dengan Naruto pasti si pirang itu akan ngambek. Sasuke mengehela napas saat melihat dobe'nya duduk menyerong sedikit memunggunginya. Tampaknya ia harus mengalah lagi kali ini. Sebagai seorang seme, ia memang harus banyak mengalah pada dobe'nya.

" iya iya baiklah, kau menang...sekarang suapi aku... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat kembali mebalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap teme'nya di sertai dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Naruto segera menyumpit ramennya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke menerima suapan dari dobe'nya. Ia kunyah ramen itu dan detik berikutnya Sasuke terbatuk- batuk karena merasakan rasa yang cukup pedas dari ramen yang sudah di telannya.

" uhuk!uhuk! " Sasuke masih terbatuk- batuk dan segera meminum minumannya untuk meredakan batuknya.

" huwaaa...teme, kau tidak apa- apa? " tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk- nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong dan hanya tersisa beberapa butir es batu di dalamnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah rasa perih di tenggorokannya akibat tersedak rasa yang terlalu pedas pada ramen yang ia telan telah tak ia rasakan lagi. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika dobe'nya itu suka sekali makanan pedas seperti ini.

" teme? Sudah tidak apa- apa? " tanya Naruto yang kembali duduk di tempatnya.

" hn...jangan terlalu sering makan pedas seperti ini dobe. Kau bisa sakit perut... " jawab Sasuke.

" ini tidak pedas... "

" tidak pedas dari mana? "

" ... " Naruto cuek, ia kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Dobe'nya ini keras kepala, sulit jika sudah dilarang untuk tidak melakukan atau makan makanan yang menurut Sasuke tidak sehat. Tapi inilah yang Sasuke suka, menurutnya Naruto adalah tipe orang yang menantang, karena kepolosannya yang melebihi batas dan kekeras kepalaannya yang membuat Sasuke tertantang untk bisa menaklukan Naruto.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Sementara itu, Itachi sedang bersama dengan Kyuubi dii ruangan pribadinya yang ada di lantai tiga kampus. Asal kalian tau saja Kyuubi bukannya ' bersama ' Itachi melainkan ' dikurung ' oleh Itachi. Karena apa? Kyuubi benar- benar tak ingin melihat wajah Itachi apalagi sampai berbicara dengan Itachi. Hal itulah yang membuat itachi sedikit galau hari ini. Salahkan sendiri ia dan Shion yang sudah mengerjai Kyuubi. Jadilah siang ini saat jam istirahat Itachi langsung menculik Kyuubi untuk di bawa dan di kunci bersamanya di ruangan pribadinya. Sejak tadi Kyuubi masih saja diam. Ia duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sudah di tekuk hingga kusut (?) dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan Itachi yang sejak tadi mengoceh merayunya agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Entah mengapa Itachi menjai amat sangat OOC seperti ini? Padahal dulu saat pertama kali Kyuubi bertemu dengan Itachi, Itachi adalah orang yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Tapi sekarang apa? Itachi jadi sangat OOC hanya karena dirinya yang tak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Kyuubi sendiri bingung dengan dirinya yang bisa- bisanya marah – marah tak jelas pada Itachi yang notabene adalah dosennya tak lebih dari itu. Kyuubi merasa dirinya cemburu tak jelas. Padahal ia menekannya dalam otaknya bahwa ia masih normal dan masih menyukai yang namanya wanita. Tapi mengapa ia merasa marah dan sakit di hatinya saat melihat Itachi yang bermesraan dengan Shion waktu di taman?. Kyuubi berpikir sepertinya ia memang perlu ke psikiater secepatnya karena ia merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyukai Itachi, tidak mungkin.

Tetapi hatinya selalu berkata lain dengan pikirannya. Hatinya selalu memberontak saat ia melihat Itachi yang berdua- dua'an dengan Shion.

Drrrtt...drrrttt...drrrttt...

Kyuubi mendengar ada suara getaran yang berasal dari meja kerja Itachi. Dilihatnya handphone Itachi yang menyala dan bergetar di atas meja kaca itu. Itachi segera menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil handphonenya. Dilihatnya sejenak nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya lalu melirik Kyuubi sekilas sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

" halo Shion? " jawab Itachi pada penelponnya yang tak lain ternyata Shion.

" ... " Kyuubi terdiam mendengar nama Shion disebut- sebut oleh Itachi.

" ... makan siang? Dimana? Oh ya baiklah, aku kesana sekarang... "

Tuutt...tuutt...

Itachi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia masukkan hadphonenya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya dan menghampiri Kyuubi kembali. Namun Kyuubi segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk kantor ini.

" Kyuu, mau kemana? Kita belum selesai berbicara! " seru Itachi.

Kyuubi berbalik menatap itachi tajam. Cukup sudah Itachi mengetes kesabarannya, sekarang kesabarannya sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ia tak suka di perlakukan seperti ni. Oke, ia merasa ia menyukai Itachi sekarang. Ia tidak normal karena menyukai sesamanya. Tapi mengapa Itachi malah seperti ini sekarang? Padahal Itachi yang lebih dulu menyukai dirinya bukan?. Tapi sekarang? Disaat ia mencoba memahami perasaannya malah Itachi yang membawa pihak ke tiga di antara mereka.

" tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan Itachi... aku muak melihatmu! " seru Kyuubi marah.

Dak!Dak!Bruaakkk!

Kyuubi menendang pintu di depannya hingga daun pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Jika Itachi tak mau membuka pintu itu secara baik- baik maka ia yang akan membuka pintu itu secara paksa. Setelah pintu itu ' terbuka ', Kyuubi segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itachi tanpa lagi menoleh sedikitpun pada Itachi. Lebih baik ia segera pulang karena moodnya sudah sangat tak baik lagi. Membuatnya malas untuk mengikuti jam kuliah berikutnya. Tak di pedulikannya Itachi yang memanggil- manggil namanya.

Kyuubi segera kembali ke kelasnya hanya untuk mengambil tas miliknya, karena kunci mobilnya ada di dalam tasnya. Setelahnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan kampus. Menendarai mobilnya menuju kerumahnya dengan sediit ugal- ugalan karena amarah masih memenuhi hatinya.

Sedangkan Itachi kini malah menyerinagi menatap kepergian Kyuubi melalui jendela ruangannya. Ia kembali berhasil membuat uke idamannya itu sangat cemburu padanya. Ternyata Kyuubi memang menyukainya hanya saja Kyuubi tak ingin mengakui hal itu.

" kau akan segera menjadi milikku Kyuubi... " ujar itachi dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar di bibirnya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" akh! Sial! Dasar keriput sialan!apa maunya?beraninya dia mempermainkanku... " seru Kyuubi geram sampai- sampai ia mencengkram erat setir mobilnya.

Tak di pedulikannya ia yang sudah memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, yang ia tau amarah karena ia yang cemburu tak jelas sudah menguasai hatinya dan menyita akal sehatnya. Ini semua karena Itachi dan gadis gila itu, mereka beraninya mencari masalah saja ia tak akan memaafkan Itachi dengan mudah karena telah berani membuatnya merasa kacau seperti ini.

Tiiinnn! Ckiittt! Brak!

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi telah melewati lampu merah yang menandakan bahwa semua orang berkendara harus berhenti sedangkan Kyuubi malah terus melajukan mobilnya. Hingga akhirnya mobil Kyuubi bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil truk besar pengangkut barang berwarna putih hitam. Kecelakaan itu sudah tak bisa terelakkan lagi, mobil Kyuubi rusak parah dan Kyuubi sendiri sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang terjepit bumper depan mobilnya. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala dan kening Kyuubi. Kecelakaan itu mengundang kerumunan pejalan kaki yag melintas di sana dan sebagian kendaraan bermotor yang juga ikut berhenti ingin menyaksikan kecelakaan itu. Hingga akhirnya polisi lalu lintas yang ada di sana segera menelpon ambulance untuk segea mengevakuasi korban kerumah sakit terdekat.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Drrrtt..drrrtt..drrtt...

Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramennya saat ia merasakan ada getaran di saku celananya yang berasal dari handphone miliknya. Naruto merogo kantung celana jeansnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Dilihatnya layar hanphonenya yang menyala dan tertera sebuah nomor telepon yang Naruto tak kenal.

" halo? " jawab Naruto mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

Mata saphire Naruto terbelalak setelah beberapa saat mendengar jawaban dari si penelpon yang tak lain adalah dari pihak rumah sakit pusat konoha, yang memberi kabar bahwa Kyuubi kini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dengan keadaannya yang cukup parah dan kehilangan bayak darah dan saat ini sedang menjalani operasi. Sasuke megerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah dobe'nya yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang syok.

" dobe? " panggil Sasuke.

" t-teme...Kyuu...Kyuu kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Aku harus segera kesana... " jawab Naruto panik.

Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang yang entah berapa jumlahnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka di atas meja. Sasuke segera mengantar dobe'nya kerumah sakit pusat konoha di mana Kyuubi kini dirawat. Selama di perjalanan Naruto sama sekali tak bisa tenang dan terus menyuruh agar Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan lebih cepat agar mereka bisa cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Tetapi Sasuke tak menuruti keinginan Naruto karena ia dan juga Naruto tentunya tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian. Naruto dan Sasuke sampai juga di rumah sakit tujuan mereka. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir rumah sakit, Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas memasuki rumah sakit. Menanyakan pada resepsionis rumah sakit tempat Kyuubi kini di tangani oleh dokter. Setelah mendapat petunjuk dimana Kyuubi di rawat, mereka segera menuju kelantai dua tempat Kyuubi kini sedang menjalani operasi. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menghubungi orang tuanya perihal Kyuubi yang kini di rawat di rumah sakit. Begitu juga Sasuke yang memberi kabar pada kakaknya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke merasa bahwa kakaknya harus tau mengenai kondisi Kyuubi saat ini.

Kini tibalah Naruto dan Sasuke di depan ruang operasi. Naruto dan Sasuke tak bisa masuk kedalam karena ruang itu masih terkunci dan ada sebuah lampu merah di atas pintunya yang menandakan bahwa kegiatan operasi di dalam sana masih berlangsung.

" dobe, kita duduk saja. Percuma juga kita hanya bisa berdiri disini... " ujar Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

" aku ingin menemui Kyuu... " panik Naruto.

" operasi sedang berjalan dobe. Kita tak bisa menemui Kyuubi sekarang sampai operasi selesai... "

" TAPI AKU INGIN BERTEMU KYUU! KU INGIN MELIHAT KEADAANNYA ! " teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto agar Naruto bisa tenang. Naruto terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia sangat takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada kakaknya. Ia tak bisa melihat kakaknya terluka, apalagi saat ini keadaan kakaknya masih belum jelas apakah kakaknya itu akan bisa selamat atau tidak. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat, saat ini ia tak bisa tenang sementara kakaknya memperjuangkan untuk bertahan hidup di dalam sana. Ia takut, sangat takut jika ia harus kehilangan kakak yang paling ia sayangi. Sasuke perlahan berjalan mundur hingga ia merasakan berbenturan dengan sudut kursi. Sasuke duduk di kursi itu dengan Naruto yang juga ia dudukan di sampingnya. Di usapnya lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Naruto masih terisak di sertai ia yang menyebut nama Kyuubi di sela- sela isak tangisnya.

" sssttt... sudah tenanglah. Tak ada gunanya kau menangis dobe. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja, semoga Kyuubi baik- baik saja...air mata tak akan menyembuhkan Kyuubi... " ujar Sasuke lirih. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang terus menangis.

Sasuke juga khawatir, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk tenang. Meskipun ia dan Kyuubi bisa di katakan bermusuhan, tetapi tetap saja Kyuubi adalah bagian keluarga dari kekasihnya. Ia sama sekali tak membenci Kyuubi. Ia menganggap Kyuubi sudah seperti kakak keduanya meskipun Kyuubi tak suka terhadapnya.

Cklek...

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Keluarlah seorang dokter laki- laki dengan sarung tangan putihnya yang berlumuran darah. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghampiri dokter itu.

" dokter, bagaimana kakak Naru? Apa baik- baik saja? " tanya Naruto.

Dokter itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

" anda keluarga dari saudara Kyuubi Namikaze? " tanya dokter itu.

" Naru adiknya... " jawab Naruto.

" perkenalkan, saya dokter kabuto, saya yang menangani Kyuubi. Saat ini operasi masih belum selesai dan keadaan Kyuubi sangat kritis. Kami membutuhkan darah bergolongan AB karena kebetulan stok darah AB di rumah sakit ini belum di kirimkan kemari... " ujar dokter itu yang di ketahui bernama Kabuto.

" ambil darah Naru... " ujar Naruto yang tak peduli jika darahnya berbeda dengan Kyuubi.

" kami tidak bisa memakai sembarang darah, saya membutuhkan darah AB secepatnya... " ujar dokter Kabuto.

" darah saya AB, dok...saya bisa mendonorkan darah saya... " ujar Sasuke.

" ah, kebetulan sekali...anda bisa ikut saya... " ujar dokter Kabuto.

Dokter Kabuto beranjak pergi keruang periksa yang ada di sebelah kanan ruang operasi. Sedangkan Sasuke ia menyuruh Naruto agar menunggunya di sana.

" kau tunggu disini saja dobe...aku hanya sebentar... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Setelahnya Sasuke segera menyusul dokter Kabuto ke ruang periksa yang sama. Selama kepergian Sasuke yang masih di periksa oleh dokter untuk memastikan kepastian golongan darah dan pengambilan darahnya, Naruto sama sekalii tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia benar- benar ketakutan saat ini. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, ia malah merasa ia menyusahkan Sasuke.

" Naruto! " panggil sebuah suara yang cukup Naruto kenal.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati Itachi yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

" Itachi-nii... " ujar Naruto.

" bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi? Apa dia baik- baik saja? " tanya Itachi dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapat telepon dari adiknya yang mengabarkan bahwa Kyuubi kecelakaan dan kini masih di tangani di rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Apalagi kejadian itu setelah Kyuubi marah padanya. Ia merasa kejadian Kyuubi kecelakaan karena dirinya. Jika ia tak mengerjai Kyuubi maka hasilnya tak akan seperti ini. Itachi langsung menuju ke rumah sakit ini saat mendapat telepon dari adiknya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan jam mata kuliahnya yang masih berlangsung. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kyuubi seorang, ia takut kehilangan Kyuubi.

" Kyuu masih di dalam. Dokter bilang keadaannya kritis dan membutuhkan donor darah. sekarang Sasuke sedang ikut bersama dokter untuk mendonorkan darahnya yang kebetulan sama dengan golongan darah Kyuu... " jawab Naruto lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Itachi.

Itachi duduk di sebelah Naruto, menduduki kursi yang tadi Sasuke duduki. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendengar bahwa keadaan orang yang ia cintai di dalam sana sedang kritis. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Ia tak tau akan jadi seperti ini hasilnya. Ia menyesal karena ke egoisannya yang ingin membuat Kyuubi cemburu padanya, padahal ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tetapi ia kurang puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia sudah tau jika Kyuubi cemburu padanya tetapi itu belum cukup baginya. Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan ini terjadi. Kecelakaan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa orang yang ia cintai. Ia sekarang benar- benar menyesal dan hanya bisa berharap semoga saja Kyuubi bisa lolos dari masa kritisnya.

" aniki? " panggil Sasuke yang baru kembali dari ruang periksa bersama dengan dokter kabuto yang langsung kembali ke ruang operasi.

" bagaimana? Apa darahmu cocok dengan Kyuubi? " tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri naruto. Di tangan kanannya terdapat plester kecil tanda kalu ia benar- benar mendonorkan darahnya.

" hn...syukurlah cocok... " jawab Sasuke.

" arigatou teme... " ujar Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke balas memeluk kekasihnya yang kembali sedikit terisak. Di elusnya lembut kepala Naruto. Ia pun lega karena darahnya bisa berguna untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang amat sangat berharga bagi kekasihnya.

" syukurlah... " ujar Itachi yang merasa sedkit lega. Setidaknya rasa bersalahnya sedikit terbayar meskipun bukan ia yang mendonorkan darah untuk Kyuubi. Setidaknya ia tau bahwa Kyuubi pasti berhasil di selamatkan.

Saat ini kedua orang tua Kyuubi dan Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang ke konoha. Kedua orang tua Naruto saat ini berada di kumogakure untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang ada di sana. Setelah mendapat kabar dari anak bungsunya bahwa anak sulungnya mengalami kecelakaan, Kushina dan Minato segera pulang kembali ke konoha, hanya saja memerlukanwaktu beberapa jam perjalanan.

Satu jam kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Keluarlah beberapa perawat yang membawa Kyuubi untuk di pindahkan ke ruang rawat intensif. Naruto segera mengikuti kemana kakaknya akan di bawa, namun segera di cegah oleh dokter Kabuto karena pasien masih harus istirahat dan belum bisa untuk di kunjungi.

" maaf, untuk sementara ini pasien belum bisa di jenguk...mungkin besok kalian bisa menjenguk pasien kembali... " ujar dokter Kabuto.

" Naru ingin bertemu Kyuu! " seru Naruto yang hendak berlari menyusul Kyuubi.

Sasuke dengan segera mencegah Naruto dengan memeluk pinggang Naruto agar kekasihnya itu tak bisa kemana- mana. Tentu saja Naruto memberontak karena ia ingin melihat keadaan kakaknya yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya karena di bawa oleh perawat- perawat itu.

" TEME LEPAS! " teriak Naruto.

" kau tidak dengar apa kata dokter? Apa kau ingin keadaan Kyuubi makin parah? " tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti memberontak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya lemas seketika, jika saja ia tak di peluk oleh Sasuke sudah pasti ia Naruto jatuh kelantai. Sasuke terkejut merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang hampir terjatuh kelantai. Di lihatnya mata kekasihnya itu tertutup dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Naruto tiba- tiba saja pingsan, mungkin karena ia kelelahan dan banyak pikiran karena memikirkan keadaan kakaknya.

" dobe? Dobe bangun! Dokter tolong Naruto! " seru Sasuke yang langsung membopong Naruto ala brydal style.

" cepat bawa keruangan saya, akan saya periksa di sana... " ujar dokter Kabuto.

Sasuke segera membawa Naruto mengikuti dokter Kabuto keruangan pribadi dokter Kabuto dengan diikuti oleh Itachi yang juga ingin berbicara banyak mengenai keadaan Kyuubi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Neji kemana? Membawa bukuku seenaknya saja... " gerutu Gaara yang berjalan di lorong lantai dasar.

Sebenarnya Gaara dan Neji sudah tau perihal Kyuubi yg kecelakaan dari Sasuke. Hanya saja mereka tak bisa meninggalkan kampus karena masih ada jam kuliah. Gaara terus berjalan sambil menggerutu tak jelas mancari Neji. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan perpustakaan. Hanya tempat ini saja yang belum ia lihat, siapa tau Neji ada disana?.

Akhirnya Gaara memasuki perpustakaan yang cukup luas itu. Suasana di perpustakaan ini sedang sepi karena saat ini masih jam kuliah dan berhubung kelasnya belum di mulai karena dosennya sedang mengajar di kelas Itachi untuk menggantikan Itachi yang pergi kerumah sakit, jadi jam mata kuliah terakhirnya di undur satu jam hingga ada dosen lain yang menggantikan di kelas Itachi. Sungguh terus melangkah melewati sekat- sekat rak buku yang cukup tinggi dengan enam susun rak hingga memerlukan tangga untuk mencapai rak yang paling atas.

" hahaha...benarkah Neji-senpai? "

Gaara berhenti berjalan saat telinganya mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyebut- nyebut nama sahabatnya. Di carinya asal suara itu yang berasal dari sebelah kanan tempatnya sekarang. Gaara segera berjalan ke rak sebelah kanannya. Ia lihat disana Neji dan seorang gadis yang entah siapa berambut merah jambu sedang mengobrol dengan Neji. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa. Gaara yang penasaran menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

" kau gadis yang cukup cantik... " ujar Neji.

Deg!

Jantung Gaara berdetak cepat mendengarnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan barusan?. Entah mengapa hati Gaara sakit mendengarnya. Perlahan Gaara mundur ke belakang hendak berbalik keluar dari perpustakaan.

Bruk!

Tak sengaja, Gaara menyenggol rak di belakangnya hingga menyebabkan beberapa buku yang ada di rak itu terjatuh kelantai. Neji dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu menoleh keasal suara gaduh itu. Neji mendapati Gaara yang tengah berjongkok memunguti buku yang jatuh itu.

" Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Neji sembari menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam dan dengan cepat meletakkan buku- buku yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan kembali ke rak yang entah benar atau tidak, Gaara tak peduli akan hal itu. Setelahnya Gaara segera berlari pergi dari perpustakaan, ia tak ingin melihat Neji dan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, bahwa Gaara sedang cemburu saat ini.

" Gaara! Mau kemana? Tunggu! " seru Neji yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Gaara.

Neji segera berlari mengejar Gaara dan meninggalkan gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya yang hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya. Neji sudah tak lagi mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu. Entah kemana Gaara pergi. Kenapa cepat sekali Gaara menghilang. Neji akhirnya mencoba untuk menghubungi handphone Gaara. Namun sayang handphone Gaara sedang tidak aktif. Neji berpikir, pasti Gaara salah paham melihatnya dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Perlahan muncul senyuman di bibir Neji. Jika benar pemikirannya bahwa Gaara cemburu padanya, itu berarti Gaara juga mulai menyukainya? Itu artinya cintanya tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Betapa bahagianya Neji atas pemikirannya sendiri itu. Karena Neji yakin bahwa Gaara sudah mulai menyukainya juga. Buktinya Gaara cemburu melihatnya dengan gadis tadi saat di perpustakaan. Bolehkan Neji berharap seperti itu. Ia berharap agar cintanya pada Gaara terbalaskan.

**# TBC #**

Selesai juga chap ini...bentar lagi bakal rin tamatin...cos rin da punya fic baru...jadinya pengen cepet2 update fic baru rin...moga chap ini typonya berkurang, rin kesel juga kl da typonya banyak... - , -

**Balasan riview **

**# **HokkyokuNoOokami : huwaaa...gak apa kok... ^^.. iya, jadi pada salting n galau semuanya...rin juga jadi ikutan galau bareng Kyuu... * plak * haha...yosah, makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# Draga07 : mari lewat...haha...^^.. iya...mereka b2 sesuatu sekali... haha...entahlah, mereka masih dalam keadaan galau tingkat dewa (?) moga ja cpt jadian yah, amiiinnnn... ( authornya siapa yah?) haha...makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

#Kinana : makasih atas ripiunya...selamat membaca... ^^

# : iya, akhirnya dobe'nya naru mulai berkurang 1 senti (?) * di cekek *, kl itakyuu masih dalam rangka penggalauan (?). yosh...rin pasti semangat lanjutin fic ini... ^^ makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# NamikazeNoah : iya...akhirnya jadian juga * tebar bunga tujuh rupa * haha...makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : haha...nejigaa di tunggu aja, ntar pasti ada kok... makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca ^^

# laila. : huwaaa...iya maap da kesalahan teknis pas pengetikan...bukan mikoto tapi sasuke... T,T maapkan rin... oke, makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# UzumakiKagari : iya...typonya masih di mana2, maapkan rin... iya, sasunaru sweat banget..makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# imadianaku : suka itakyuu yah...mereka lagi bergalau ria...haha...makasih sudah meripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : semoga berjalan mulus yah...ho'oh, sasunaru sweat banget... iri?ayo pacaran sama sasu aja yah? * diinjek * haha...makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# hunhanshipper : makasih sudah ripiu, selamat membaca... ^^

# keiji wolf : huwaaa...iya mereka pada sweat deh... * ngintip sasunaru * haha, tapi itakyuumasih galau... * lirik kyuubi * hehe...makasih ripiunya, selamat membaca... ^^

# : yani- san uda baca fic rin ini yah...hehe...iya akhirnya rin keluarin sasunaru'nya, cos da banyak yg nunggu, kasian si ayam juga * tepuk pundak sasuke *. Makasih ripiunya, selamat membaca... ^^

Makasih bagi yg sudah baca n ripiuuu...ripiunya nambah rin jadi makin semangat...haha...moga chap ini gak gaje n typo berkurang...rin bener2 males ngecek ulang...hehe... ^^v. Tinggalkan jejak kalian...arigatou... ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 10 UPDATE !**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Perlahan muncul senyuman di bibir Neji. Jika benar pemikirannya bahwa Gaara cemburu padanya, itu berarti Gaara juga mulai menyukainya? Itu artinya cintanya tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Betapa bahagianya Neji atas pemikirannya sendiri itu. Karena Neji yakin bahwa Gaara sudah mulai menyukainya juga. Buktinya Gaara cemburu melihatnya dengan gadis tadi saat di perpustakaan. Bolehkan Neji berharap seperti itu. Ia berharap agar cintanya pada Gaara terbalaskan.

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Chapter 10.

Suasana di kamar rawat VVIP dimana Kyuubi kini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri terasa sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara antara ketujuh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dan elektrokardiograf yang tersambung dengan tubuh Kyuubi yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Terlihat Naruto yang kini tertidur di sofa dengan berbantalkan paha Sasuke. Sejak semalam Naruto tidak tidur karena ingin melihat kakaknya jika sadar nanti. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tertidur juga di sofa. Sedangkan Kyuubi duduk menunggui Kyuubi di samping tempat tidur Kyuubi. Itachi tak beranjak sama sekali sejak tadi, bahkan saat Kushina dan Minato kembali seusai membeli makanan untuk sarapan. Lalu kedua pemuda lain yang tak lain adalah Gaara dan Neji yang sengaja membolos hanya untuk menjenguk Kyuubi. Pagi- pagi sekali Gaara dan Neji sudah ada di sini karena ia juga khawatir dengan Sasuke yang sejak kemarin tak masuk kuliah.

" ayo, kalian makan dulu...ini sudah waktunya makan... " ujar Kushina yang mengeluarkan isi bungkusan plastiknya dan menatanya di atas meja di depan sofa yang Sasuke duduki.

Kushina mengambil satu makanan untuk Sasuke, karena Sasuke tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya, karena ada Naruto yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Sasuke menerima makanan yang Kushina sidorkan padanya. Lalu Kushina beranjak ke arah Itachi dengan membawa satu bungkus makanan di tangannya. Di sodorkan makanan itu pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menatapnya sekilas, tak berniat menerima makanan dari Kushina. Ia merasa tak lapar saat ini, padahal sejak semalam ia tak makan apapun, hanya sekedar minum saja. Ia mana mungkin bisa makan jika melihat sosok Kyuubi yang ia cintai terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di depannya kini?. Bahkan dokter sendiri pun tak tau kapan Kyuubi akan sadar. Memang Kyuubi sudah melewati masa kritisnya, hanya saja dokter tak bisa menjamin kapan Kyuubi akan tersadar. Benturan keras di kepalanya membuat Kyuubi koma hingga saat ini. Ada kemungkinan juga Kyuubi akan mengalami hilang ingatan yang sering di sebut dengan amnesia. Hanya saja hal itu belum bisa di pastikan karena Kyuubi yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

Kemungkinan hilang ingatanitulah yang Itachi takutkan. Itachi takut jika nantinya Kyuubi tak akan ingat lagi pada dirinya. Menghapus dirinya dari memori otak Kyuubi. Tidak...ia tak akan bisa jika sampai Kyuubi melupakannya. Tidak, Itachi sangat berharap jika Kyuubi sadar nanti, ia akan tetap mengingat semuanya, tak akan ada yang Kyuubi lupakan, entah itu dirinya ataupun keluarganya sendiri. Itachi tak bisa jika sampai Kyuubi melupakannya meskipun itu hanya sementara.

" saya tidak lapar, bi... " ujar Itachi datar. Ia benar- benar tak ingin apapun saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanya Kyuubi yang membuka matanya, memakinya atau bahkan memukulnya. Yang terpenting ia bisa melihat mata merah Kyuubi yang menatapnya tajam lagi.

" tapi kau belum makan apapun sejak semalam Itachi...ayo, makan dulu. Jangan sampai kau juga sakit... " ujar Kushina yang berusaha membujuk Itachi.

" saya tidak lapar, bi... " ulang Itachi lalu kembali lagi menatap Kyuubi.

Kushina maupun Minato sudah tau jika Naruto memiliki hubngan dengan Sasuke juga Itachi yang menyukai anak sulungnya, Kyuubi. Kishina maupun Naruto tak keberatan akan hal itu. Asalkan anak- anaknya bahagia atas pilihannya sendiri, mereka tak masalah. Toh, Kushina maupun Minato tau bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi adalah anak dari sahabat mereka dulu dan juga sifat mereka yang baik, hingga tak mungkin kedua anak mereka akan mendapat pengaruh buruk dari Sasuke maupun Itachi. Mereka tak masalah dengan kedua anaknya.

" bibi mohon kau makanlah dulu...bibi tidak mau kau juga sakit... " ujar kushina yang terus memaksa itachi agar mau makan. Mengingat itachi yang tak makan apapun sejak semalam membuat Kushina sangat khawatir dengan anak sulung dari sahabatnya itu.

Itachi menatap Kushina yang menatapnya khawatir. Itachi menghela napas, ia mengakui kalau ia memang benar- benar. Aisshhh...dasar Itachi, bilang saja kau memang lapar, tidak perlu sampai menolak makanan yang Kushina tawarkan. Dasar Itachi... - , -'

" baiklah..." ujar Itachi yang langsung menerima makanan dari Kushina.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk di lantai depan meja dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sweat drop melihat tingkah Itachi yang sungguh autis itu. Bisa- bisanya ia membuat lelucon di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya, mereka semua ( - Naruto dan Kyuubi ) bersama- sama memakan makanan yang Kushina beli, mengingat mereka juga sudah lapar.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

" unghh... "

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar suara lenguhan kecil yang berasal dari Kyuubi itu langsung beranjak dari sofa yang mereka duduki sedangkan Gaara, Neji, Kushina dan Minato, mereka pulang kerumah mereka untuk beristirahat mengingat sudah sejak pagi mereka ada di rumah sakit. Kyuubi mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia masih bingung dengan tempatnya ia berada sekarang. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat serba putih dan berbau obat ini. Lalu manik merahnya menatap kearah samping kanannya. Disana ia mendapati sang adik yang mendekap telapak tangannya yang di pasangi infuse dan sang adik yang menatapnya dengan saphire birunya ayang berkaca- kaca ingin menangis. Lalu Kyuubi beralih menatap Uchiha bersudara. Ia mengenali kedua orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan musuhnya si keriput ( Itachi ).

" Kyuu sudah sadar... " Ujar Naruto yang langsung memeluk Kyuubi dan menangis seketika.

Betapa leganya Naruto saat melihat kakaknya yang sudah terbangun dari juga dengan Itachi yang kini tersenyum menatap sang pujaan hati yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuubi tak juga sadarkan diri hingga beberapa waktu lamanya, bisa di katakan koma. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak terjadi, satu hari saja Kyuubi ta sadarkan diri sudah membuatnya terus merasa bersalah dan terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Kyuubi jadi seperti ini. Sasuke pun juga sangat lega melihat Kyuubi yang sudah sadarkan perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala adiknya lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya yang menagis terisak sembari memeluknya.

" sssttt...Naru...diamlah... " ujar Kyuubi dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah karena terhalangi oleh masker oksigen yang masih menempel di mulut dan hidungnya.

Naruto mulai terdiam dan yang tersisa hanya suara isakannya saja dan makin memeluk erat kakaknya. Itachi berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuubi seperti Naruto, hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Kyuubi marah karena Kyuubi yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyuubi tak lupa dengannya jika teringat kata- kata dokter Kabuto beberapa hari yang lalu jika bisa saja Kyuubi mengalami amnesia ringan, yang berarti ia hanya akan mengingat keluarga dan dirinya saja, tidak dengan orang lain. Kyuubi hanya akan mengingat sebagian dari memorinya saja. Tetapi hal itu belum bisa di katakan kebenarannya, semua itu tergantung jika Kyuubi sadar nanti. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia langsung memanggil dokter Kabuto.

" Kyuu? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap itachi. Entah mengapa muncul ide jahil di otaknya. Menatap Itachi membuat Kyuubi teringat akan Itachi yang menjahili dirinya hingga dirinya jadi seperti ini. Kyuubi tau dimana ia sekarang jika meliaht dirinya yang di infuse saat ini. Ini semua karena Itachi yang mengerjainya hingga ia mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Awas saja, Kyuubi akan membalas Itachi.

" kau siapa? " tanya Kyuubi dengan polosnya.

Jgerrrr...

Entah mengapa Itachi serasa di sambar petir. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Kyuubi bertanya siapa dirinya? Kyuubi lupa siapa dirinya?. Tidak...apa yang Itachi takutkan benar- benar terjadi pada Kyuubi. Padahal Kyuubi hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Itachi langsung memasang wjah muram dan aura kepundungan (?) sangat terasa pada diri Itachi. Entah mengapa Itachi ingin terjun dari jendela lantai dua ini, biarlah patah tulang sekalian ( me: kenapa gak mati sekalian...#plak) jika Kyuubi sampai benar- benar melupakannya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuubi, terdengar mendramatisir memang, tapi itulah menurut Itachi. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Kyuubi, apalagi jika Kyuubi ternyata melupakan dirinya sendiri. Itachi pundung di pojokkan kamar rawat Kyuubi ini dan membuat orang yang ada disana sweet drop melihatnya. Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan hanya tersisa suara isakkannya saja dan matanya yang sembab. Kyuubi sendiri serasa ingin tertawa namun tak bisa, melihat tingkah Itachi yang masih pundung di pojokan.

" aku benar- benar tak mengenalmu...aku hanya bisa mengenal Sasuke dan yang lain. Tidak denganmu... " ujar Kyuubi lagi lirih dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Membuat Itachi semakin pundung di pojokkan. Sesekali mengerjai si keriput itu tak apa kan?. Tak memikirkan bahwa Itachi makin merana (?) di pojok sana. Hah...poor you Itachi...

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali bersama dengan dokter Kabuto dan juga seorang suster yang langsung sweat drop melihat Itachi yang masih dengan setianya pundung di pojokan. Dokter Kabuto tanpa peduli dengan Itachi, melewati Itachi begitu saja menuju kearah Kyuubi untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

" baiklah tuan Kyuubi... kondisi anda mulai membaik... " ujar Dokter Kabuto.

Kyuubi hanya diam membiarkan dokter Kabuto memeriksa keadaannya.

" ... sekarang saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda mengenali siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini? Apa anda mengenalnya? " tanya dokter Kabuto lagi.

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. Ini kesempatan untuknya makin mengerjai Itachi. Biarlah dirinya di vonis mengalami amnesia, yang terpenting dia bisa mengerjai Itachi. Rasakan itu keriput! Kau dan gadis sialana itu yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Batin Kyuubi.

" saya masih mengenali adik keluarga saya, teman- teman saya, semuanya. Hanya saja saya tidak mengenali pemuda yang berjongkok itu... " jawab Kyuubi dengan seringaian di hatinya.

Haha...rasakan kau keriput, Jangan bermain- main dengan Kyuubi. Benar- benar pembalasan yang manis namun sangat menyakitkan bagi Itachi.

" benarkah? Anda mengingat semuanya hanya Itachi- san saja yang tidak anda ingat? " tanya dokter kabuto sangsi.

Hey, ia adalah seorang dokter. Dengan kata- kata Kyuubi yang tadi mengatakan kalau ia ingat semuanya itu artinya Kyuubi tak mengalami lupa ingatan. Diliriknya Itachi yang masih pundung di tempatnya dan juga wajah Kyuubi yang seolah- olah mengatakan ' saya mohon katakan jika saya mengalami amnesia ringan ' yang di isyaratkan Kyuubi pada dokter Kabuto.

" sepertinya sesuai dengan dugaan saya sebelumnya. Bisa saja saat terbangun nanti anda akan mengalami amnesia, entah itu berat atau ringan. Sepertinya yang anda alami saat ini adalah amnesia ringan karena anda hanya tidak mengingat satu orang saja... " ujar dokter kabuto dengan nistanya membuat Itachi benar- benar ingin terjun dari lantai dua ini.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia senang karena ternyata dokter Kabuto ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Kyuubi tertawa dalam hati, a sangat senag sekali melihat Itachi yang seperti itu. Rasakan. Apa ia kira memanas- manasi orang itu tidak menyakitkan?. Dasar keriput.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

Satu minggu kemudian. Kyuubi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan di perbolehkan beraktifitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja kaki kanannya yang masih sakit karena mengalami retakan kecil pada tulangannya, hingga harus di gips dan berjalan masih harus menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Saat ini, Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Kyuubi. Naruto mengantarkan Kyuubi kekelasnya. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak dan mengatakan ia bisa kekelasnya sendiri. Namun melihat puppy eye's andalan adiknya yang sama sekali tak bisa di tolak oleh Kyuubi, akhirnya Kyuubi mau diantar oleh adiknya. Dan bak Kyuubi sudah lansia, adiknya itu menuntunnya berjalan menuju kek kelasnya. Sebenarnya Kyuubi malas masuk hari ini, hanya saja mengingat ia yang sudah satu inggu tak masuk kuliah, mau tak mau ia harus masuk hari ini, mengingat ia yang masih termasuk mahasiswa baru di sana. Selain itu, jam pertama pagi ini adalah jam pelajaran Itachi, Kyuubi makin malas untuk kekelasnya. Pasti Itachi akan ribut menanyainya apakah ia sudah mengingat Itachi apa belum.

" sudah sampai...Kyuu hati- hati ya. Kalau ingin ke toilet jangan berjalan sendirian dan jam istirahat nanti Naru akan kesini lagi... " ujar Naruto panjang lebar memperingatkan kakaknya.

" hm... " Kyuubi hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman kecil.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yangtak jelas dari kakaknya, Naruto pun segera menuju ke kelasnya karena jam kuliah pertama akan segera di mulai. Selama Kyuubi masih belum sehat benar, Naruto selalu memanjakan kakaknya itu. Mengambilkannya makan, tak di ijinkan turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua jika tak ada dirinya dan lain- lain, membuat Kyuubi jengah juga dan merasa dirinya sudah tua (?). Kyuubi membuka pintu kelasnya yang tertutup saat ia sampai di kelasnya.

" huwaa! " seru Kyuubi terkejut hongga ia jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

Sebenarnya ada apa?. Tanyakan saja pada Itachi yang berdiri di balik pintu kelas Kyuubi dengan innocentnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat kau membuka pintu dan ada sesorang yang berdiri disana saat kau membukanya?. Kyuubi yang masih terduduk dilantai menatap Itachi tajam. Kakinya kini terasa makin sakit. Sedangkan Itachi bukannya membantunya berdiri malah hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu yang sulit di artikan. Jika saja Kyuubi tak ingat jika dirinya sedang berpura- pura lupa pada Itachi, mungkin Kyuubi sudah menyumpahi si keriput itu.

Sabar Kyuu, ingat...kau sedang berpura- pura tak mengenalnya. Batin Kyuubi mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki Itachi sekarang juga.

" auch... " Kyuubi meringis sakit saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan membuatnya kembali jatuh.

Itachi yang melihat ' calon uke'nya ' itu tampak kesakitan, segera membopong Kyuubi ala brydal style yang membuat Kyuubi terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyuubi mulai berontak minta untuk diturunkan.

" turunkan aku! Kau siapa seenaknya menggendongku?! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! " seru Kyuubi yang sukses memancing beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di kelas untuk menonton pertunjukan live dosen mereka dengan muridnya.

Namun Itachi tak peduli. Ia hanya perlu menatap tajam para mahiswanya saja dan mereka akan dengan senag hati kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing- masing jika tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Itachi.

" aku seme'mu... " ujar Itachi dengan narsisnya mengklaim diri sebagai kekasih Kyuubi.

Sedangkan dalam hati Kyuubi sudah memaki Itachi yang mengklaim idi seenaknya menjadi seme'nya dengan mengabsen nama- nama hewan di kebun binatang (?). siapa juga yang mau jadi uke Itachi? Percaya diri sekali. Batin Kyuubi.

" siapa seme'ku? Kau? Jangan berharap! Mengenalmu saja tidak! " seru Kyuubi.

" aku akan membuatmu segera mengingatku... " ujar Itachi yang langsung membawa Kyuubi entah pergi kemana. Yang jelas ia akan membolos kelasnya hari ini dan meminta dosen lain untuk menggantikan kelasnya.

Tak pedui lagi pada Kyuubi yang terus berontak minta untuk diturunkan. Selain itu, Kyuubi juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mendonorkan darah untuknya agar ia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Dan ia juga sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya. Sasuke mengakui semuanya saat ia masih dirumah sakit. Awalnya Kyuubi sangat marah mendengar hal itu dan hendak memaksa Sasuke untuk memutuskan adiknya. Namun saat teringat Sasuke yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan mendonorkan darah untuknya. Kyuubi pikir Sasuke anak yang cukup baik tak seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Akhirnya, Kyuubi mengijinkan Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya dengan satu syarat, ia tak akan tinggal diam jika sampai Sasuke membuat adiknya menangis. Tak akan Kyuubi biarkan hal itu terjadi dan Sasuke pun berjanji akan terus menjaga Naruto dan tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

Sementara itu, sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu Neji menjadi galau karena Gaara terus menghindarinya. Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu hingga sekarang Gaara masih saja menghindarinya, padahal ia sudah menjelaskan bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu yang bersamanya di perpustakaan waktu itu adalah Haruno Sakura mahasiswi dari jurusan kedokteran semester satu dan mereka hanya mengobrol saja waktu itu tak lebih. Namun Gaara hanya mengatakan, ' mengapa kau harus melapor padaku? Memang kau kekasihku? Bukan, jadi tak perlu lapor apapun padaku tentak Sakura atau siapapun itu ' itulah yang Gaara katakan padanya '. Sungguh sangat menikam jantungnya.

Neji jadi berpikir. Jangan sekali- kali membuat Gaara cemburu karena Gaara bisa jadi sensitif sekali. Tapi ada rasa senag di hatinya, jika Gaara cemburu padanya. Itu artinya Gaara juga menyukainya, kan? Meskipun Gaara masih berusaha mengingkari hal itu, tak mau mengakui jika sebenarnya ia juga mulai menyukai Neji. Jadi ia hanya bisa cemburu jika melihat sahabatnya itu berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Hah...kisah cinta yang rumit seperti benang kusut # diinjek Neji #.

Jadilah, saat ini Neji tak melihat Gaara ada di kelasnya, nampaknya Gaara membolos lagi hari ini setelah kemarin Gaara juga membolos. Benar- benar menakutkan jika Gaara sudah cemburu buta (?) seperti ini. Seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu terhadap kekasihnya. Jadilah Neji akhirnya juga membolos untuk mencari dimana keberadaan si rambut merah itu. Pasalnya tadi Neji sempat melihat Gaara yang berjalan menuju kekelas mereka. Tetapi saat Gaara tau bahwa Neji juga berjalan di belakangnya, Gaara langsung berbalik arah ke toilet. Jadi tak mungkin kan jika Neji mengikuti Gaara sampai masuk ke toilet juga? Bisa- bisa Gaara meneriakinya orang mesum karena mengikutinya sampai masuk ke toilet. Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk menunggu Gaara di kelas saja, tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini Gaara belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dikelas. Akhirnya Neji juga memilih membolos untuk mencari Gaara yang menghilang bak hantu (?) entah kemana.

Neji berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai satu, hingga ke taman belakang kampus. Di taman tampak sepi karena memang masih jam pelajaran. Neji menatap ke sekeliling taman, siapa mungkin Gaara ada di taman, kan?. Dan bingo...Neji mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang nampak duduk merenung menatap langit biru di atasnya. Neji tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu yang ia cari. Gaara ada di sana, duduk di bangku taman seorang diri di bawah pohon rindang dengan rambutnya yang melambai lembut tertiup semilir angin. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Neji. Betapa manisnya wajah pemuda yang tampak sedang merenung itu. Perlahan Neji berjalan mendekati Gaara agar tak mengagetkannya. Perlahan Neji ikut duduk disamping Gaara yang nampaknya masih tak menyadari kedatangan Neji. Tampaknya Gaara masih asyik melamun.

" Gaara? " panggil Neji lembut.

Tes...

Neji terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Gaara. Aissshhh...Neji makin gusar melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu menangis. Ada apa dengan pemuda disampingnya yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam itu? Kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini? Apa Gaara kerasukan hantu wanita penunggu pohon ini? Neji rasa Gaara tak mungkin kerasukan, pemikiran yang aneh. Tapi kenapa Gaara menagis? Apa karena kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu? Tapi apa mungkin?. Neji benar- benar pusing memikirkan hal itu. Akhirnya Neji memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Gaara. Biarlah dirinya nanti di maki oleh Gaara karena memeluk pemuda itu tanpa ijin. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah menenangkan Gaara terlebih dahulu.

Nampaknya Gaara terkejut karena ia sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan ada sesorang yang memeluknya lembut. Mata Gaara melebar saat tau siapa yang memeluknya. Seseorang yang baru ia sadari juga ia sukai. Sahabatnya sejak dulu, peumuda yang bisa milai ia cintai. Hyuuga Neji yang kini sedang memeluknya dengan lembut dan menepuk- nepuk pelan bahunya. Terasa hangat dalam pelukan Neji, ia menyukainya. Pelukan Neji membuatnya tenang. Entah mengapa ia bisa menangis hanya karena ia teringat akan pertemuan Neji dan gadis berambut merah jambu di perpustakaan waktu itu, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Yang ia tau hatinya terasa sakit saat melihatnya dan teringat akan hal itu. Pemuda yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, mencintainya sejak kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Namun Gaara melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain, sungguh amat menyakitkan. Apalagi ia mulai menyadari perasaannya. Ia mulai mencintai Neji. Namun ia terancam akan kehilangan Neji jika ada gadis itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Neji menyukai orang lain, tak ingin. Biarlah kini ia yang egois karena ingin Neji menjadi miliknya, bukan menjadi milik gadis itu ataupun orang lain.

" ssstt...tenanglah...kau kenapa? Menangis seperti itu, kau membuatku takut. Apa kau kerasukan? " tanya Neji mencoba membuat lelucon agar Gaara sedikit lebih tenang.

Gaara menyikut pelan perut Neji dengan menahan tawanya. Lucu sekali ia dikira kerasukan? Apa Neji tak sadar ia yang sudah membuatnya menangis seperti seorang gadis seperti ini?. Hanya karena Neji saja bisa merubah Gaara yang terkenal cool bisa jadi cengeng seperti ini. Gaara melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji sebelum ada orang yang melintas di taman ini dan berpikiran yang tidak- tidak. Di usapnya air matanya dengan lengan kanannya lalu menatap Neji tajam.

" apa? " tanya Neji yang di tatap tajam oleh Gaara.

" kau...apa hubunganmu dengan gadis genit itu? " tanya Gaara datar. Nada tak suka sangat kentara di nada bicaranya.

" Sakura maksudmu? " tanya Neji balik.

" terserah siapa aku tak mau tau... "

" kau cemburu Gaara-chan? "

" kalau iya kenapa? Kau puas? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku? Sekarang aku mulai bisa mencintaimu. Tapi apa? Kau malah...hhhmmpphhhh... "

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menghentikan ucapan Gaara dengan langsung mencium bibir Gaara yang terasa lembut itu. Tentu saja Gaara terkejut, namun ia tak berusaha untuk berontak. Ia menikmatinya sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap lumatan lembut di bibirnya yang Neji berikan padanya. Ia sangat menyukainya. Gaara mulai melinhkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Neji saat ia merasakan bahwa Neji mulai memasukkan lidah kedalam mulutnya. Desahan lembut terdengar seiring dengan makin ganasnya Neji menciumnya. Neji sangat menikmatinya. Betapa lembutnya bibir pemuda yang ia cintai ini. Hanya ia yang boleh merasakan bibir lembut ini. Hanya dirinya.

Neji perlahan melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap wajah Gaara yang memerah dan terengah karena kekurangan oksigen akibat ciuman yang cukup panjang itu. Gaara menatap Neji penuh arti. Ternyata Neji jago dalam hal berciuman membuatnya berpikir jika Neji seorang yang playboy. Tapi sepertinya tidak jika mengingat Neji yang memiliki seksualitas yang menyimpang sama halnya dengan dirinya. Jadi tak mungkin Neji akan menyukai gadis lain dan menjadi seorang yang playboy.

" aku mencintaimu... " lirih Neji.

" aku...aku juga... " jawab Gaara.

" jadi? Mulai hari ini kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? "

Gaara mengangguk dengan wajah yang makin memerah malu.

" ya... "

Greb...

Neji kembali memeluk Gaara dengan senyum bahagia berkembang di bibirnya. Betapa bahagianya Neji bisa memiliki Gaara, seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang juga merasa sangat lega karena beban di hatinya kini meluap sudah entah kemana. Ia bisa menyadari perasaannya dan kini ia telah menjadi milik Neji. Betapa ia sangat bahagia dan sangat mencintai sahabatnya ini. Sangat mencintainya.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

" teme...Kyuu tidak ada di kelasnya... " rengek Naruto yang sedang mencari Kyuubi di kelas Kyuubi.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat dan Naruto langsung menuju ke kelas kakaknya untuk menjemputnya istirahat di kantin. Tapi saat tiba di kelas Kyuubi, Naruto tak menemukan dimana kakaknya itu. Dan kata teman sekelas kakaknya, Kyuubi pergi bersama Itachi. Tapi kemana? Itachi benar- benar menculik kakaknya yang masih dalam keadaan sakit.

" teme...Kyuu bersama Itachi- nii...telepon Itachi- nii sekarang! " seru Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menuruti apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana jeansnya dan segera mendial nomor kakaknya. Tapi suara operator yang menjawab panggilan Sasuke, memberitahukan bahwa nomor kakaknya itu sedang tak aktif. Kakaknya itu benar- benar minta di hajar sudah membuat dobe'nya hampir menangis karena tak menemukan Kyuubi. Awas saja kalu kakaknya itu kembali, ia akan menghajarnya.

" nomornya tidak aktif dobe... " ujar Sasuke.

" huweee...aku mau Kyuu... " naruto akhirnya benar- benar menangis.

Hah...dasar Itachi, membawa orang seenaknya.

" sudahlah dobe, Kyuubi pasti baik- baik saja bersama aniki. Sekarang kita kekantin saja...kau tak malu dilihat banyak orang? " ujar Sasuke yang merasa risih karena di pandang aneh oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang melintas di lorong tempatnya berada sekarang.

" pokoknya Naru mau Kyuu sekarang! " seru Naruto keras kepala.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera memaksa Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya kekantin daripada kekasihnya itu menangis di depan kelas orang dan menjadi tontonan, lebih baik mereka ke kantin dan menenangkan dobe'nya itu. Sesampainya dikantin yang cukup ramai, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang yang jarang ada mahasiswa yang mau duduk di sana. Naruto sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya menyisakan suara sesenggukannya saja dan matanya yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke merasa seperti seorang baby sister dari pada seorang seme karena memiliki kekasih yang ternyata cukup cengeng. Tapi tak apa, dobe'nya itu lucu sekali jika habis menangis karena pipi chubbynya sedikit memerah, memebuatnya semakin manis dan sangat imut. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi sebentar untuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuknya dan kekasihnya. Tak lama Sasuke sudah kembali ke mejanya dan menyerahkan seporsi yakiniku dan segelas jus jeruk untuk dobe'nya dan dia juga dengan menu yang sama hanya saja Sasuke lebih memilih cappucino.

" makan dulu dobe... " ujar Sasuke.

" tidak mau...Naru mau Kyuu... " rengek Naruto dengan wajah yang benar- benar memelas seperti seorang anak yang terpisah dari ibunya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Memang susah menghibur dobe'nya itu jika sudah dalam mood yang jelek seperti ini. Dilihatnya Naruto yang hanya mengaduk- aduk minumannya dengan sedotan dan membuat beberapa bongkah es batu yang ada di dalamnnya berputar dan menimbulkan suara karena berbenturan dengan gelah tulip kaca tersebut, tanpa ada niat untuk sedikit saja menyesap minuman yang sangat di sukai kekasihnya itu.

" jangan seperti anak kecil dobe. Kau harus makan jika tak ingin perutmu sakit... "

" Naru mau makan dengan Kyuu... " Naruto masih merengek- rengek sembari mengaduk minumannya makin keras dan membuat minuman itu terciprat ke kaos oranye Naruto.

" cukup dobe! " tanpa sadar Sasuke membentak Naruto.

Nampaknya kesabaran Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya karena Naruto yang terus saja merengek tanpa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Seketika Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke takut dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca- kaca. Kalian ingat bahwa Naruto tak suka di bentak? Apalagi kali ini kekasihnya sendiri yang membentaknya, Naruto menjadi takut dengan Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas dibawah meja dan mulai menangis lagi.

" hiks... "

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela napas hari ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak kekasihnya. Sasuke menarik kursinya pindah kesamping kekasihnya dan memeluk Naruto. Mengusap kepala pirang kekasihnya itu lembut, menenangkannya dan membisikkan kata maaf berkali- kali agar kekasihnya itu diam.

" sssttt...maafkan aku dobe. Diamlah... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu... " bisik Sasuke lembut.

" teme jahat... " lirih Naruto di sela isakannya.

" maafkan aku...aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... "

Naruto mulai terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, masih dengan sesenggukan Naruto mulai memakan makanannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lapar, memakan yakinikunya dengan lahap. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Moodnya benar- benar mudah sekali berubah. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Sasuke melihat dobe'nya yang makan dengan lahap hingga menyisakan sedikit saus di sudut bibirnya. Mengambil tissu yang tersedia di atas meja dan mengelap saus yang menempel di sudut bibir dobe'nya.

" makan pelan- pelan saja dobe. Lihat kau sampai belepotan... " ujar Sasuke.

" aku lapar... " ujar Naruto.

" tapi pelan- pelan saja... "

Naruto tak lagi menanggapi dan meneruskan acara makannya. Tak lama, makanan milik Naruto habis tak bersisa dan kini mulai menghabiskan juga jus jeruknya. Naruto menatap yakiniku milik kekasihnya yang masih utuh tak tersentuh sedikit pun.

" kau tidak makan teme? " tanya Naruto.

" hn...melihatmu makan lahap seperti itu aku jadi kenyang... " jawab Sasuke.

" apa hubungannya dengan Naru? Memang Naru makanan? "

Sasuke mengusap gemas kepala Naruto. Betapa polosnya kekasihnya itu.

" baiklah- baiklah...aku makan... " ujar Sasuke yang mulai memakan makanannya sambil sesekali menyuapi Naruto dengan yakiniku yang ia makan.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

" kenapa kau membawaku kemari? " tanya Kyuubi.

Kini Kyuubi dan Itachi berada di apartement Itachi yang dulu sempat mengejak Kyuubi keapartementnya ini. Itachi sengaja membawa Kyuubi ke apartementnya ini, mungkin saja Kyuubi mengingat tempat ini. Mereka pernah tertidur bersama di tempat ini hingga sore. Itachi berharap Kyuubi bisa mengingat tempat ini, bisa mengingatnya kembali.

Bruk!

Itachi mendorong Kyuubi keatas tempat tidur king size'nya dan segera menindih Kyuubi. Tidak menindih sepenuhnya karena Itachi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Kyuubi yang berada di bawah Itachi menjadi sedikit takut. Pasalnya ia tau kalau Itachi itu sedikit mesum, jadi ia merasa sedikit terancam dengan posisinya saat ini. Kyuubi menatap Itachi gugup, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya hingga membuat beberapa helai poninya menempel di dahinya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Itachi saat Itachi makin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Kyuubi.

" kau benar- benar tak mengingatku? " bisik Itachi.

" k-kau...apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir! " seru Kyuubi sedikit gugup.

" kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu ingat lagi padaku... " Itachi tak peduli dengan Kyuubi yang menyuruhnya agar menyingkir.

Itachi langsung menyerang bibir tipis merah Kyuubi. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih yang ia tau, ia ingin Kyuubi mengingatnya kembali. Kyuubi berontak namun tak bisa berbuat lebih karena Itachi mengunci semua gerakkannya. Itachi terus melumat kasar bibir Kyuubi hingga membuat Kyuubi mengerang kecil karena merasakan sakit saat Itachi mengigit bibir bawahnya agar mulutnya terbuka.

" ummmpphhh... " Kyuubi mulai kembali berontak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuubi mendorong Itachi hingga Itachi terjengkal kebelakang hingga menduduki kakinya. Kyuubi terengah, ia setengah bangkit, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya. Menatap Itachi tajam sembari mengusap sedikit saliva entah milik siapa yang membasahi bibirnya. Napasnya masih terengah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tak habis pikir jika Itachi bisa senekat ini. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap Kyuubi datar. Ia tetap menduduki kedua kaki Kyuubi agar Kyuubi tak bisa pergi kemana- mana.

" apa yang kau lakukan keriput? " tanya Kyuubi tajam.

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi memanggil Itachi dengan julukan keriput darinya. Mendengar itu Itachi menyeringai kecil. Ternyata benar dugaannya jika sebenarnya Kyuubi tak mengalami amnesia ringan atau apapun itu karena hanya dia sendiri saja yang Kyuubi lupakan. Itu sungguh tak masuk akal. Meskipun hanya amnesia ringan setidaknya Kyuubi melupakan beberapa orang yang ia kenal bukan hanya melupakan Itachi saja. Itu yang membuat Itachi merasa ada yang mengganjal dengan kejadian ini.

" ternyata kau menipuku Kyuu-chan...aku sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa ada yang aneh denganmu... " ujar Itachi.

" ... " Kyuubi terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab karena memang nyatanya ia menipu orang di hadapannya itu.

Itachi beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya. Menatap Itachi yang berjalan kearah sofa dimana ada jas hitam milik Itachi yang tadi diletakan disana. Itachi meraih kembali jasnya dan mengenakannya, sedikit merapikan dasi hitam yang sedikit tak rapi akibat tadi ia yang menindih Kyuubi. Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kini terbengong melihatnya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata satu pun. Dengan sedikit kasar, Itachi menutup pintu apartementnya dan berjalan menuju ke lift untuk membawanya ke lantai dasar. Kyuubi yang tersadar segera beranjak dari ranjang, mengenakan jaket merahnya dan segera berlari menyusul Itachi. Tak peduli kamar apartement ini terkunci atau tidak. Ia hanya tak suka melihat Itachi yang marah seperti itu. Kyuubi sudah tak mendapati Itachi di lorong ini. Nampaknya Itachi sudah menaiki lift. Kyuubi segera berlari menuju ke tangga darurat, ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan menaiki lift.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi telah sampai di lantai dasar. Ia segera keluar dari lobby apartement mewah ini. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mata merahnya menangkap sebuah mobil audy yang melaju cepat melintas didepannya. Kyuubi berlari dengan kakinya yang masih sakit dan terpincang- pincang, tak peduli kakinya yang makin sakit. mengejar mobil yang ia kenal sebagai mobil milik Itachi. Namun mobil itu melaju cepat hingga ia tak berhasil mengejarnya. Cukup jauh juga Kyuubi berlari mengejar mobil Itachi hingga ia merasa capek karena mengejar mobil itu. Kyuubi membungkuk dengan tangannya yang ia tumpukan di lututnya dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ia menyesal telah mengerjai orang yang mulai ia akui mulai ia sukai itu. Baiklah, Kyuubi mengaku jika ia juga mencintai Itachi, puas?. Tapi sekarang apa? Hanya karena ia yang hanya berniat bercanda dengan Itachi maka sekarang pemuda itu marah padanya, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lalu mau bagaimana sekarang? Ia bahkan tak membawa mobilnya sendiri ke tempat ini, ia tak membawa hanphone karena tasnya tertinggal di kampus dan otomatis ia juga tak membawa dompet. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa kembali kekampus? Menghubungi adiknya? Atau Sasuke? Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat adiknya khawatir dan bisa- bisa adiknya itu nanti menangis. Menghubungi rumahnya? Tak ada supir saat ini di rumahnya, mobil dirumahnya dipakai oleh ibunya dan akan kembali nanti saat jam pulang kuliah yang masih cukup lama.

Kyuubi akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk di trotoar jalan yang sepi itu. Ia berlari sudah cukup jauh dari letak apartement Itachi, ia tak mungkin kembali lagi ke sana karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit sekali jika digerakan. Kyuubi mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membohongi Itachi hingga membuat Itachi marah padanya. Ia tal bisa menyalahkan Itachi yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tempat ini, karena ia yang memulai dulu semua ini. Kyuubi hanya bisa menunggu disana, berharap Itachi akan kembali menjemputnya dan ia berjanji untuk yang pertama kalinya ia akan meminta maaf pada Itachi karena ia sudah membohonginya.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

Itachi tengah memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia memang sempat emosi karena Kyuubi sudah membohonginya. Apa sebegitu bencinya hingga Kyuubi membohonginya seperti ini? Padahal Itachi amat sangat tulus mencintai Kyuubi. Tapi apa balasan yang ia dapat? Hanya Kyuubi yang terus mengacuhkannya sama sekali tak membalas perasaannya. Tapi sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada Kyuubi. Ia ingat jika Kyuubi masih belum sehat betul dan untuk berjalan saja susah. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Kyuubi mengejarnya dengan keadaan terpincang- pincang. Pasti saat ini kakinya sakit sekali. Ia juga ingat jika Kyuubi tak membawa tasnya dan tak membawa mobil saat ia membawa Kyuubi ke apartementnya. Itu artinya Kyuubi tak akan bisa pulang jika tidak bersamanya. Dengan cepat, Itachi berbalik arah melalui tiungan yang kebetulan Itachi lintasi. Ia harus kembali menjemput Kyuubi, ia tak boleh egois dengan meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian. Itachi makin memacu cepat mobilnya, tak di hiraukannya mobil- mobil lain yang mengklakson dirinya karena menyalip dengan sedikit ugal- ugalan. Karena yang ia pikirkan hanya Kyuubi saja. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian karena memang Itachi belum terlalu jauh dari apartementnya, akhirnya ia sampai juga di jalanan menuju ke apartementnya. Ia mulai memelankan laju mobilnya dan langsung berhenti begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang amat sangat ia kenal sedang duduk dengan kaki di selonjorkan dan memegangi kaki kirinya yang di gips sambil sesekali meringis sakit. Itachi langsung menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi duduk di trotoar. Itachi segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya untuk menutupnya kembali. Itachi segera menghampiri Kyuubi dan berjongkok di hadapan Kyuubi yang tampak merenung. Menatap kosong kedepan.

" Kyuu? " panggil Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sayu. Ia tak terkejut dengan kedatangan Itachi yang akhirnya kembali untuk menjemputnya. Ia tak berbicara sedikitpun. Karena ia tak bisa merangkai kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada pemuda yang kini ia cintai itu. Ia merasa sangat merasa bersalah karena ia sudah membohongi Itachi hingga marah padanya. Tapi ternyata Itachi masih memikirkannya dan kembali untuk menjemputnya.

" ayo pulang Kyuu... " ujar Itachi.

" ... " Kyuubi masih diam tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Itachi beranjak berdiri, sedikit membungkuk untuk menggendong Kyuubi ala brydal style. Itachi sempat melihat kaki Kyuubi yang sedikit bengkak. Pasti tu sakit sekali. Kyuubi hanya bisa diam dalam gendongan Itachi dan malah memenyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi. Ia benar- benar merasa bersalah. Padahal Itachi selalu baik padanya tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah jahat pada Itachi.

Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke mobilnya dan mendudukan Kyuubi ke jok penumpang di samping jok kemudi. Setelah itu Itachi memasangkan safety belt pada Kyuubi dan setelahnya ia masuk kedalam mobil duduk di jok kemudi. Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar Kyuubi pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuubi terus terdiam. Ia bahkan tak menatap Itachi. Itachi sendiri lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang agak padat di depannya. Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah Kyuubi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Kyuubi yang nampak sepi. Karena memang kedua orang tu Kyuubi dan Naruto pergi ke suna dan akan kembali nanti sore sebelun jam kuliah selesai. Itachi mengklakson mobilnya agar ada yang membukakan pintu gerbang rumah Kyuubi ini. Tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis karena ada seorang maid yang menekan tombol untuk memebukakan pintu gerbang. Itachi melajukan mobilnya perlahan memasuki halaman rumah yang luas keluarga Namikaze ini dan segera mematikan mobilnya. Itachi keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan segera menuju ke pintu yang lain untuk mengangkat Kyuubi keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia tak tega membiarkan Kyuubi berjalan dengan kaki yang mulai membengkak itu. Ia menggendong Kyuubi ala brydal style memasuki rumah yang sebelumnya sudah di bukakan pintu oleh salah satu maid rumah ini. Itachi langsung membawa Kyuubi ke kamarnya dengan di pandu oleh maid tadi yang membukakannya pintu karena ia belum pernah kerumah ini sebelumnya.

Setelah tiba di kamar Kyuubi yang terletak dilantai dua, Itachi langsung membaringkan Kyuubi di atas tempat tidur king size milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya terdiam sejak tadi, ia benar- benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Itachi. Itachi duduk di pinggir kanan ranjang Kyuubi dan mengelus kepala Kyuubi lembut. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi yang masih dalam kondisi kakinya yang sakit harus mengejarnya.

" maafkan aku...apa kakimu sakit? " ujar Itachi dengan nada menyesalnya yang kentara jelas.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sayu. Mengapa Itachi yang harus meminta maaf? Harusnya ia yang meminta maaf pada Itachi. Bukan sebaliknya. Kyuubi perlahan beranjak duduk dari pososisi berbaringnya dan memeluk Itachi erat. Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya sekarang. Karena Itachi sudah terlalu baik padanya sedangkan dirinya yang sangat egois. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini jika nyatanya ia juga memiliki suatu perasaan yang lebih dari teman pada Itachi. Itachi tanpa ragu balas memeluk Kyuubi dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi lembut. Betapa ia sangat bahagia akhirnya Kyuubi mulai mau membuka hati untuknya. Mulai membalas cintanya.

" maafkan aku sudah membohongimu... " lirih Kyuubi.

" tak apa... " balas Itachi.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Pasalnya ia tak tau harus bicara apa lagi sekarang. Itachi menangkup kedua pipi Kyuubi lembut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba menebak apa yang kini Kyuubi pikirkan. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan.

" aku mencintaimu... " lirih Itachi.

" a-aku juga... " balas Kyuubi sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar- benar malu mengakui hal ini. Sangat malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

" benarkah? " tak bisa disembunyikan lagi nada bicara Itachi yang terdengar bahagia mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Itachi kembali memeluk Kyuubi erat dan Kyuubi hanya bisa diam membalas pelukan itu. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan hangat itu. Itachi mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Memiringkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir merah nan lembut milik Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa menerima dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan bibir Itachi menempel pada bibirnya. Perlahantapi pasti Itachi mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan cara menekan tengkuk Kyuubi dan mulai melumat bibir lembut hanya bisa menerima dan membalasnya dengan senag hati. Menikmati rasa cinta yang tersalurkan melalui ciuman lembut itu. Merasakan betapa besarnya cinta Itachi padanya. Sebagai tanda bahwa kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

= (^^) = =( ^^ )=

Itachi kini duduk di sofa yang ada di kamr Kyuubi, sedangkan sang pemilik kamar sedang mandi. Itachi menghidupkan handphonenya yang sejak tadi ia non aktifkan. Tak lama setelah hanphonenya menyala, sepuluh pesan dan lima belas telepon masuk tertera dengan manisnya di layay handphonenya yang keseluruhan adalah pesan dan telepon dari adiknya. Di bacanya satu persatu pesan dari adiknya yang sebagian besar mengumpati dirinya dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kyuubi karena Naruto mencari Kyuubi yang tak ada di kelasnya. Sepeprti ini ' woy keriput sialan! Kau dimana? Kau bawa kemana Kyuubi? Kau tau? Naruto menangis mencari Kyuubi. Awas saja jika kau pulang nanti, aku akan menghajarmu karena sudah membuat dobe'ku menangis! ' begitulah salah satu isi pesan dari adiknya tercinta. Lalu setelah semua pesan terbaca, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon adiknya dan memberitaukan bahwa Kyuubi sudah berada dirumah. Sekalian menyuruh adiknya itu untuk membawakan tas Kyuubi dan tasnya nanti sepulang kuliah. Ia tak ingin kembali kekampus hari ini. Toh di jam sekarang ia sudah kosong. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada sambung akhirnya teleponnya di jawab oleh suara yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi ia dengar, suara adiknya.

' baka aniki! Kau kemana saja?! Mana Kyuubi?! '

Itachi sedikit menjauhkan hanphonenya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara teriakan adiknya di seberang sana. Itachi hanya mendengus mendengar makianadiknya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan adiknya karena ia yang memang membawa Kyuubi oergi tanpa ijin dari Naruto. Wajar saja jika Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

" aku di rumah Kyuubi sekarang dan Kyuubi baik- baik saja... " jawab Itachi.

' jangan bertindak seenaknya membawa Kyuubi pergi tanpa ijin dari Naruto! Kau sudah membuatnya menangis! '

" sudahlah, yang terpenting Kyuubi baik- baik saja bukan. Katakan itu pada kekasihmu... "

' baiklah, awas saja jika kau membuat dobe'ku menangis lagi! '

Tut...tut...tut...

Itachi menghela napas saat adiknya itu mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Ternyata asiknya itu sangat posesif terhadap Naruto. Itachi memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celana bahan hitamnya.

Klek..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Kyuubi yang berpakaian kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek selutut. Berjalan pelan kearahnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Itachi bisa mencium bau mint dari sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi menghempaskan dirinya di samping Itachi dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kekasinya itu dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuubi perlahan.

" kau kenapa? Manja sekali... " uajr Kyuubi.

" apa tak boleh aku bermanja- manja dengan kekasihku sendiri? " tanya Itachi.

" tapi kau bau. Sana cepat mandi! " ujar Kyuubi yang hanya bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Itachi terdiam, ternyata kekasihnya itu tipe orang yang berbicara jujur. Memang ia berkeringat karena habis dari apartementnya. Lebih baik ia mandi sekarang.

" baiklah aku mandi tuan putri... " uajr Itachi masih sempat menggoda Kyuubi.

" terserah...handuknya ada di dalam kamar mandi dan juga sudah aku sediakan pakaian ganti untukmu. Tapi itu baju milik tou-san karena bajuku tak mungkin muat untukmu... " ujar Kyuubi tak menanggapi godaan Itachi.

" oke...tak masalah. Asalkan aku tidak telanjang saja... " uajar Itachi.

Lalu Itachi masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk segera mandi, karena ia juga merasa gerah. Sedangkan Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk ke meja rias untuk menyisir rambut merahnya yang berantakkan sehabis keramas. Lalu menyuruh maidnya untuk membuatkan makan siang untuknya dan Itachi. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Itachi, rivalnya dulu. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia, apalagi setelah Itachi mengatakan siapa itu Shion padanya yang tak lebih hanya sahabt kekasihnya itu. Sempat marah juga saat Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia dan Shion sengaja membuatnya cemuru. Tapi tak apa, rasa kesaknya lenyap berganti dengan rasa bahagiga karena bisa memiliki Itachi. Itachi hanya untuk dirinya. Ya, hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

**TBC**

Me : akhirnya selesai juga...mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat...tapi gak janji kalo gak ada perubahan...moga chap kali ini lebih baik... ^^ dan fic baru rin gak da yg ripiu Cuma satu orang aja dan mungkin bakal rin delete kalo yg ripiu cm dikit...

**Balasan review : **

**# **Vermthy : ini sudah update... ^^ mereka pad romantis- romantisan...hehe...

# sheren : haha...sengaja buat yg sedikit angst...tapi uda gak angst lagi Kyuu juga baik2 aja... ^^

# keiji wolf : iya, Kyuu cepet sadar yah...#plak. Haha...Kyuu baik2 aja kok...moga suka chap kali ini... ^^

# onyx shappireSEA : iya, mereka semua pada OOC...sengaja bikin sedikit bumbu2 angst...hehe... ^^

# CindyAra : amiiinnn...moga Kyuu baik2 aja ya... ^^

# HokkyokuNoOokami : Gaara uda sadar kok... # tepuk pundak Gaara. Rin juga uda update fic baru cos fic ini uda mau tamat... ^^ di baca ya...# plak.

# laila. : ini bawa pulang aja...# masukin Gaara kekarung. Haha... gaa-chan emang gemesinnn... ^^

# laila. : iya, ada sedikit kesalahan ketik dan itu emang shion yang ngomong, sengaja gitu pengen bikin Kyuu cemburu... ^^

# dhieta jha : arigatou... ini sudah update... ^^

# kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : iya, Kyuu masih belum mau menyadari perasaannya...haha... ^^

# Augesteca : kyuu gak parah kok... ^^ ini dibaca aja kalo penasaran...

# hee : ini uda update... ^^

Arigatou bagi semua yang sudah meripiu... ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**My Innocent Uke**

**Romance / Humor**

Pair : mau siapa? GaaNaru/SasuNaru/NejiNaru?

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto.

Sum : Uzumaki Naruto memiliki daya tarik sebagai seorang uke yang sangat kuat, hingga tak sedikit orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai ' Uke ' mereka. Begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran kampus yang sangat dipuja – puja oleh kaum hawa, yang juga bersaing untuk mendapatkan sang Uke manis namun innocent itu. Siapakah ketiga pangeran kampus itu?

Warn : typo, EYD yang kurang tepat mungkin, BL / Shouai / yaoi, gaje, dll...DLDR! NO FLAME!

Rate : T ( akan naik jadi T+ tapi gak sampe M...belum berani buat sih...haha... )

By. Hye Rin No Hyuuga

**Chapter 11 UPDATE !**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

" oke...tak masalah. Asalkan aku tidak telanjang saja... " ujar Itachi.

Lalu Itachi masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk segera mandi, karena ia juga merasa gerah. Sedangkan Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk ke meja rias untuk menyisir rambut merahnya yang berantakkan sehabis keramas. Lalu menyuruh maidnya untuk membuatkan makan siang untuknya dan Itachi. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Itachi, rivalnya dulu. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia, apalagi setelah Itachi mengatakan siapa itu Shion padanya yang tak lebih hanya sahabt kekasihnya itu. Sempat marah juga saat Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia dan Shion sengaja membuatnya cemuru. Tapi tak apa, rasa kesaknya lenyap berganti dengan rasa bahagiga karena bisa memiliki Itachi. Itachi hanya untuk dirinya. Ya, hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

**Happy Reading... R n R...**

Chapter 11 ( last chapter ).

Singkat cerita. 3 tahun kemudian –

" Naru-chan...kau sudah siap sayang? "

Terdengar suara seruan seorang wanita tengah baya berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke dan Itachi yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah kamar di kediamannya. Tepatnya di depan kamar anak bungsunya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha. Karena apa? Kedua keluarga ini akan menjadi besan dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Sasuke dan Naruto akan menikah hari ini setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka berpacaran. Tepat saat du semester terakhir saat mereka masih kuliah dulu, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bertunangan, apalagi saat kedua orang tua Sasuke mengetahui bahwa anak sulung dan bungsu mereka menjalin suatu hubaungan yang spesial dengan anak dari sahabat lamanya. Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung menyetujui hubungan mereka dan hari inilah mereka akan menikah di gereja.

Klek...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Munculah seorang gadis err...kita sebut saja pemuda cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya yang panjang hingga menjuntai kelantai, rambut pirang panjangnya yang berupa wig yang tertutupi dengan tudung rambutnya yang berwarna putih serasi dengan gaunnya yang indah. Wajahnya yeng terpoles dengan make up tipis dan lipstiknya yang berwarna pink lembut, membuatnya lebih cantik daripada seorang wanita sekalipun, tak lupa dengan sebuah high heel putih berpita yang menjadi alas kakinya, membuatnya nampak seperti seorang putri. Mikoto terpesona melihat penampilan calon menantunya yang tampak sangat cantik itu. Benar- benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Sangat cantik. Tak rugi juga dia menyetujui hubungan anak- anaknya. Mikoto dan Fugaku tak peduli dengan masalah keturunan. Jika Kami-Sama menghendaki mungkin saja ada suatu keajaiban yang bisa membuat keluarga kecil anak bungsunya nanti memiliki soeorang anak dari ' istri ' anak bungsunya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagian kedua anaknya yang paling utama. Tidak peduli pria atau wanita yang terpenting anak- anak mereka akan bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Mikoto tersenyum melihat calon menantunya yang tampak sangat cantik itu. Ternyata anak sulungnya pintar juga mencari calon menantu yang sesuai seleranya (?) haha...tak sia- sia punya anak yang pintar memilih seperti itu – gak nyambung -.

" kaa-san...kenapa Naru harus pakai gaun pengantin ini. Naru jadi susah berjalan... " rengek Naruto sembari mengangkat sedikit gaun pengantinnya agar mata kakinya terlihat dan memudahkannya berjalan. Karena setiap kali berjalan high heelnya menginjak ujung belakang gaun pengantinnya.

Wajah Naruto tampak cemberut karena ia tak mau pakai gaun pengantin yang menurutnya sangat tak nyaman ini dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Padahalkan dia laki- laki yang tampan – menurut Naruto -. Itu membuatnya merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati terinjak- injak – lebay -. Kenapa bukan Sasuke saja yang memakai gaun?. Apa kalian bisa membayangkan Sasuke memakai gaun pengantin? Kalau author sudah tak mau membayangkannya lagi pasti akan amat sangat aneh.

" kau harus memakainya sayang... " ujar Mikoto dengan lembutnya berusaha agar calon menantunya itu tak makin kesal.

" kenapa tidak 'Suke saja yang memakai gaun dan Naru yang memakai tuxedo? Ini tidak adil! " Naruto makin ngambek dengan wajah memelasnya.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan membayangkan anaknya yang super emo itu memakai gaun pengantin, amat sangat Mikoto tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. Mungkin dunia akan kiamat (?). lalu, muncullah Kushina dan Minato yang tampak sudah sangat rapi dengan gaun dan tuxedo yang mereka pakai. Kushina melihat anaknya yang nampak cemberut hampir menangis, membuatnya tampak sangat lucu. Apalagi pipi chubbynya yang memerah karena menahan tangis dan rasa kesalnya. Kushina menghampiri anak bungsunya itu.

" kenapa Naru? " tanya Kushina lembut.

" Naru tak mau pakai gaun ini kaa-san... " rengek Naruto.

" sudahlah...jangan cerewet! Kita sudah hampir terlambat, Sasuke sudah menunggumu di gereja... " ujar Kushina dengan sedikit death glare agar anaknya itu mau menurut dengannya.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk daripada ibunya itu marah. Akan sangat menakutkan jika ibunya yang cantik itu marah. Akhirnya, mereka segera pergi ke gereja karena mempelai pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sudah menunggunya disana. Sedangkan Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu ke gereja bersama Fugaku untuk menemani Sasuke. Itachi dan Kyuubi juga akan segera menikah tak lama setelah adik- adik mereka menikah, karena Kyuubi ingin adiknya terlebih dahulu yang menikah. Karena menurut Kyuubi, adiknya itu tak akan pernah bisa mengerti hubungan mereka jika tak segera dinikahkan, jika seperti itu adiknya yang amat sangat polos itu akan tau posisinya yang kini menjadi seorang ' istri ' dari Sasuke.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Disebuah gereja yang cukup besar, dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu mempelainya yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi panjang bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Sasuke tampak melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kenapa dobe'nya itu lama sekali? Padahal beberapa tamu undangan yang di undang untuk menjadi saksi pemberkatan mereka nanti sudah lama menunggu kehadirannya. Begitu juga sang pastor yang sudah menunggu di atas altar. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Pasti dobe'nya itu sedang ngambek karena sejak awal dobe'nya itu menolak untuk mengenakkan gaun pengantin dan ingin memakai tuxedo sama seperti Sasuke.

" kenapa lama sekali... " gumam Sasuke.

Kyuubi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kyuubi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 9 lebih lima belas menit. Kurang lima belas menit lagi acara di mulai tapi adiknya belum datang juga. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah resah menubggu di sampingnya. Itachi yang duduk di samping Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menelpon ibunya untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaannya sekarang yang juga secara otomatis menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Tak lama, Itachi mengakhiri teleponnya karena ibunya mengatakan kalau akan segera sampai.

" pengantinmu akan segera sampai Sasuke...mereka sudah di dekat sini.. " ujar Itachi.

" hn... " gumam Sasuke untuk menjawab perkataan kakaknya.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian terlihat dua mobil sedan hitam yang salah satunya di hiasi dengan bunga dan pita yang tak lain adalah mobil sang mempelai dan mobil yang satu lagi adalah mobil Mikoto. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato ikut dengan mobil yang sama seperti anaknya. Seorang supir berpakaian semi formal keluar dari jok supir dan berlari kecil memutari depan mobil untuk membukakan pintu samping kanan belakang. Keluarlah sosok ' cantik ' Naruto dari sana dan di susul oleh kedua orang tuanya juga Mikoto yang turun dari mobil yang satunya. Sasuke tercengang tak berkedip melihat sosok calon ' istri'nya yang tampak sangat cantik bahkan melebihi wanita. Itachi yang melihat adiknya hanya diam tak berkedip seperti orang bodoh, menyikut pelan bahu adiknya. Bermaksud untuk mengisyaratkan adiknya agar menjemput Naruto.

" jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, cepat jemput Naruto... " ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya, karena bukan saatnya untuk terlalu lama terpesona oleh kecantikan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Naruto untuk menjemput pengantinnya itu. Sesampainya di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke makin terpesona. Ternyata Naruto lebih cantik juka dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Lihatlah bibirnya yang terlapisi lip ice pink muda, wajahnya yang terpoles oleh make up tipis, lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat ramping terlihat dari gaun putihnya yang press body. Tak ada kata- kata lain selain amat sangat cantik. Namun hanya wajahnya saja yang masih terlihat cemberut lucu. Pasti pengantinnya itu masih kesal karena Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk berdandan layaknya pengantin wanita, bahkan weeding dress yang Naruto kenakan adalah pemberian dari Sasuke, ia lah yang memilihkan gaun yang simple namun terkesan mewah itu untuk Naruto. Ternyata pilihannya itu tak salah, karena Naruto sangat cocok mengenakkan gaun pengantin itu.

" ayo dobe...jangan cemberut begitu. Kau tau? Kau amat sangat cantik... " ujar Sasuke sembari bertolak pinggang sebelah kanan bermaksud menyuruh Naruto untuk menggandeng tangannya itu.

Blush...

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika mendengar Sasuke memujinya cantik. Ia tanpa mengatakan apapun segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan kanan calon suaminya. Mereka segera berjalan menuju altar dimana sang pastor sudah menunggu. Sedangkan Kushina, Minato dan Mikoto duduk di kursi tamu paling depan dimana disana sudah ada Fugaku, Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara dan Neji, serta beberapa tamu undangan yang di undang sebagai saksi pemberkatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

" baiklah, kedua mempelai sudah siap? " tanya sang pastor memulai acara pemberkatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto mangangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang pastor. Sang pastor pun segera memulai acara pemberkatan kedua mempelai tersebut.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah anda menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai 'istri'mu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian? " ujar sang pastor memulai acara pemberkatan.

" saya bersedia... " jawab Sasuke mantap.

Sang pastor beralih menatap Naruto. Naruto tampak sedikit gugup di tatap oleh sang pastor. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih awam dengan hal seperti ini. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sedikit gugup karena tangan Naruto yang makin erat menggamit lengannya, hanya mengelus lengan tersebut agar Naruto sedikit tenang.

" Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian? "

" s-saya bersedia... " jawab Naruto gugup.

" baiklah, kini di hadapan Tuhan saya meresmikan kalian yang detik ini menjadi sepasang suami ' istri'. Tuan Sasuke, anda boleh mencium mempelai anda... " ujar Sang pastor.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini saling berhadapan. Raut wajah bahagia tak bisa lagi di sembunyikan lagi oleh kedua orang itu. Kini mereka sah saling memiliki. Tak akan bisa lagi di pisahkan oleh apapun kecuali jika ajal sudah tiba menjemput mereka. Sasuke bersumpah akan selalu bersama Naruto, menjaganya dan akan setia mengasihinya sampai kapan pun. Begitu sebaliknya dengan Naruto. Yah, meskipun Naruto masih belum terlalu paham, namun cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan menyadari ia yang kini telah sah menjadi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping 'istri'nya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan dengan lembut mulai menyatukan bibir mereka. Mencium bibir itu dengan lembut dan hanya sebentar, karena Sasuke masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melumat bibir kenyal nan manis milik 'istri'nya itu di depan para undangan dan keluarganya.

" aku mencintaimu dobe...sangat mencintaimu... " lirih Sasuke.

" Naru juga... " balas Naruto.

Sedangkan di bangku undangan, Itachi sudah ikut memeluk Kyuubi dengan possesive'nya. Ia sangat iri melihat adiknya itu sudah menikah. Apalagi mengingat adiknya itu akan segera pergi honey moon besok ke paris. Iatchi makin iri. Ia bermanja pada Kyuubi dan Kyuubi mulai jengah dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Kyuu-chan...kapan kita menikah? " tanya Itachi manja namun terdengar memuakan bagi Kyuubi.

" nanti...lima tahun lagi... " jawab Kyuubi kesal.

" lama sekali... " rengek Itachi yang makin membuat Kyuubi kesal.

Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara yang duduk di samping Kyuubi hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kedua pasangan aneh itu. Sedangkan para orang tua ke dua mempelai kini menghampiri anak mereka di depan sana. Mengajak kedua pengantin itu untuk segera menuju ke hotel yang sudah di sew untuk resepsi penikahanmya. Mereka tak mengundang banyak orang dan hanya menyewa satu lantai hotel Miracle Konoha hanya untuk kerabat dan keluarga saja. Sengaja Sasuke tak ingin resepsi yang terlalu besar- besaran karena itu hanya pemborosan menurutnya. Bukannya ia pelit, hanya saja Sasuke tak suka dengan hal- hal yang boros hanya untuk sekedar resepsi pernikahan. Toh yang terpenting mereka sudah menjalani pemberkatan di gereja dan sah di mata Tuhan sebagai pasangan suami 'istri'.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Hari mulai petang, kedudukan sang matahari telah di gantikan oleh sang rembulan yang bersinar terang. Sebuah mobil ferrari hitam metalic memasuki halaman sebuah rumah minimalis modern yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat asri dengan taman kecil yang banyak di tumbuhi mawar merah. Mobil tersebut membawa dua pasang pengantin yang baru saja pulang dari acara resepsi mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat ini wktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malan lewat 10 menit mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka. Hadiah dari Fugaku untuk kedua anaknya itu. Kini mereka sudah menikah dan pastinya mereka sudah harus hidup mandiri. Toh mulai besok Sasuke sudah bekerja di rumah sakit yang di kelola oleh sang ibu selain perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha. Jadi Sasuke yang harus menafkahi Naruto kini. Dengan menempati rumah minimalis ini mereka akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Naruto tampak tertidur di jok sampingnya. Sasuke menyetir sendiri mobilnya, menolak untuk diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Sasuke paham dobe'nya itu pasti sangat lelah setelah acara resepsi yang di lakukan kurang lebih 5 jam. Pasti sangat menguras tenaga. Ia pun juga merasa lelah. Apalagi besok mereka diharuskan untuk bangun pagi karena mereka akan pergi keparis dengan jadwal penerbangan pagi. Mereka masih belum bisa bersantai untuk melepas lelah. Tapi tak apa, toh Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk 'acara' honey moon mereka. Kau tau? Betapa manisnya 'istr'nya itu danmembuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak 'memakan' dobe'nya itu. Tapi Sasuke masih harus menunggu hari esok, karena saat ini dibe'nya itu sudah tertidur pulas dan Sasuke tak tega membangunkan 'istri'nya itu hanya untuk melakukan 'ritual' mereka sebagai suami istri. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, menutup pintunua perlahan agar dobe'nya tak terbangun dan segera menuju ke pintu yang satunya. Membuka pintunya perlahan dan dengan pelan membopong Naruto ala brydal style, menutup kembali pintuna dengan kakinya dan segera membawa Naruto yang masih tertidur kedalam rumah baru mereka.

Saat Sasuke dengan sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu rumah barunya, terlihat isi rumahnya yang tak terlalu penuh oleh barang- barang mewah seperti di rumahnya yang dulu. Hanya ada sofa, meja. Lemari, hiasan guji dan lain- lain yang tertata rapi di ruang tamu. Selain itu ada ruang tengah dan dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan halaman keci untuk menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Dua kamar tidur dan satu toilet di samping dapur, kecuali dua kamar tidur yang langsung ada toiletnya. Benar- benar minimalis dan nyaman.

Sesampainya dikamar mereka di lantai dua, Sasuke langsung menidurkan Naruto dengan lembut di atas ranjang king sizenya. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto yang kini memunggunginya. Dilepasnya dasi hitam yang sedari tadi melingkar manis di kerah kemejanya, lalu segera melepas sepatunya, kaos kaki dan segera beranjak menuju kekamar mandi karena ia merasa gerah dan harus segera mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya ia mengambil handuk terlebih dahulu di dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia disana. Ibunya sudah menyiapkan semua bajunya dan baju Naruto, menyuruh maid- maid dirumahnya untuk menatanya di dalam lemari, jadi hanya tinggal pakai saja tanpa harus susah payah menatanya. Setelah mengambil handuk putih tebalnya, ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan haduk yang menutupi pinggang hingga sebatas lututnya. Rambut ravennya yang masih basah mengalirkan tetesan air dan bau wangi shampoo mint yang menguar dari rambutnya yang ia usap- usap dengan handuk kecil. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia mendapati 'istri'nya sudah duduk di ranjang sembari mengucak matanya seperti anak kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri 'istri'nya itu, duduk disamping 'istri'nya itu. Naruto dengan mata yang sayu karena ia memang masih mengantuk, menoleh menatap suaminya. Naruto sudah tak kaget melihat suaminya itu yang half naked, ia sudah sering melihatnya. Naruto menguap kecil. Ia masih mengantuk tetapi ia merasa lapar. Sejak tadi ia sudah sangat lapar.

" teme...aku lapar... " Naruto merengek menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayunya yang masih mengantuk.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala 'istri'nya itu. Memang sejak tadi ia dan juga Naruto belum makan apapun. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan acara resepsi pernikahan mereka dan melayani para tamu undangan yang datang, hingga tak ada waktu untuk mereka untuk makan.

" mandi dulu dobe baru setelah itu makan...kau bau... " ujar Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Naru tidak bau! " seru Naruto tak terima.

" kau bau...jadi sana cepat mandi. Aku akan memesankan makanan... " ujar Sasuke.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto beranjak mengambil handuknya di lemari pakaian mereka dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia juga sudah risih dengan make up yang sejak tadi melekat di wajahnya dan ia sendiri juga sudah gerah. Sasuke segera memilih pakaian untuk ia kenakan dan pilihannya jatuh pada piyama sutra berwarna biru tua kesayangannya dan segera mengenakannya. Setelah mengenakan piyamanya, ia juga menyiapkan piyama Naruto yang berwarna kuning bergambar jeruk dan meletakannya diatas ranjang mereka. Setelah menyiapkan pakaian Naruto, Sasuke segera mengambil handphonenya untuk memesan makanan untuk ia sendiri dan Naruto. Ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

" teme! Naru tidak bisa membuka resleting gaun ini! "

Sasuke mendengar teriakan 'istri'nya dari dalam kamar mandi. Segera ia menghampiri 'istri'nya itu sebelum Naruto berteriak kembali. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang memang tak dikunci. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tampak kesulitan hendak membuka resleting gaunnya karena tangannya yang tak bisa menggapai ujung kepala resletingnya. Sasuke mendekati dobe'nya dan segera menurunkan resleting gaun tersebut hingga menampakan puggung berkulit tan mulus milik 'istri'nya yang sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Sabar...besok kau akan bisa 'memakan' 'istri'mu itu. Batin Sasuke berusaha mengusir pikiran- pikiran kotor yang berkelebat di kepalanya.

" sudah... " ujar Sasuke.

" huh...gaun menyusahkan...Naru tak mau lagi pakai gaun seperti ini! " ujar Naruto kesal.

" kau hanya akan memakainya satu kali dalam seumur hidupmu... "

" itu lebih baik... " jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar mandi karena ia melihat Naruto yang mulai melepas gaunnya. Ia bisa benar- benar menyerang 'istri'nya itu jika melihat tubuh naked nan sexy milik Naruto. Oh, sungguh pervert isi otaknya saat ini.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan terangnya menghangatkan seluruh penjuru bumi. Burung- burung masih senantiasa berkicau dan embun pagi masih membasahi dedaunan. Disebuah kamar terdapat dua orang pemuda berambut raven dan pirang yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sirambut raven yang tak lain adalah Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus gorden jendelanya. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya dengan bias cahaya matahari yang menerangi kamarnya. Sedangkan si pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sang 'istri' masih tetidur pulas dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Mata raven Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menempel diatas pintu kamarnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan waktu pukul 7 tepat dan itu artinya ia harus memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Jangan salah, biarpun Sasuke tampak dingin begitu, ia juga bisa memasak. Mungkin sementara ini ia yang harus memasak dulu mengingat 'istri'nya yang belum bisa memasak.

Sasuke melepas pelan pelukan Naruto pada pinggangnya dan perlahan turun dari ranjang mereka, berusaha agar tak membuat ranjangnya bergerak agar Naruto tak terbangun. Lalu ia segera mengambil handuk yang ia gantung di balik pintu kamar mereka dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke selesai membersihkan dirinya dan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia segera beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya, memilih baju apa yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi bekerja. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nantikan oleh Sasuke. Ya, hari ini mereka akan pergi honey moon ke paris dengan pesawat jam penerbangan pagi pukul 10. Sasuke sudah benar- benar tak sabar ingin ' menerkam ' 'istri'nya yang cantik nan imut itu. Mungkin 'istri'nya itu juga akan sangat senang selama satu minggu ini mereka akan berjalan- jalan di kota fashion itu. Pasalnya dobe'nya itu ingin sekali kesana dan belum pernah terpenuhi sampai sekarang hanya karena kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka.

" dobe, bangun...sudah siang, waktunya sarapan... " ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memang belum membuat sarapan setidaknya ia membangunkan 'istri'nya itu terlebih dahulu lalu membuat makanan. Setidaknya saat dobe'nya selesai mandi sarapan sudah siap.

" unghh...sebentar lagi teme... " lirih Naruto.

" tidak ada nanti dobe. Bangun sekarang...apa aku lupa hari ini kita akan pergi ke paris? Apa kau mau aku tinggal sendirian di rumah? Kau juga belum mengemas keperluan kita selama disana... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto yang awalnya memunggungi suaminya itu, perlahan membalikan tubuhnya terlentang dan menatap suaminya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Diregangkannya sebentar otot- otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sembari menguap kecil dan mengucak matanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu bagi Sasuke. Dobe'nya itu imut sekali jika bangun tidur seperti ini. Sasuke menarik pelan kedua tangan Naruto hingga 'istri'nya itu terduduk. Di kecupnya sekilas bibir lembut milik 'istri'nya itu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

" lekas mandi dan siapkan keperluan kita, oke? Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita... " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sungguh ia masih mengantuk dan masih ingin tidur hingga siang. Tapi mengingat mereka yang hari ini akan pergi berbulan madu membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus merelakan jam tidurnya dan segera bersiap- siap. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan mereka, entah pancake atau waffle yang tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kediaman Uchiha –

Di sebuah kamar dilantai dua yang ada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Disebuah kamar yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi ' pada papan kecil yang menggantung di depan pintu kamarnya. Kita lihat didalam kamar yang masih nampak tenang di jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan tepat. Padahal Itachi sudah berjanji akan mengantar adiknya dan adik iparnya ke bandara nanti. Tapi nyatanya?. Hmm...ternyata ada sedikit 'kegiatan kecil' yang menyenangkan. Lihatlah diatas ranjang king size milik Itachi. Dimana di atas ranjang itu terdapat dua pemuda berambut raven panjang dan satu lagi berambut merah. Siapa lagi jika bukan sepasang sejolo kita? Itachi dan Kyuubi. Tampak Itachi sedang menindih Kyuubi, tak menindih sepenuhnya hanya saja apa yang mereka lakukan. Morning kiss? Yah...itulah yang mereka lakukan dengan tangan Itachi yang sudah bergerilya kemana- mana. Itachi dengan semangatnya melumat habis bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya bisa mengerang mendapat serangan dari kekasihnya yang ternyata sangat hentai itu.

" ke-ungh...riput ummhhh...hen-ti-kannnhh..." ujar Kyuubi dengan susah payah karena Itachi yang tak mau sedikitpun memberi jeda untuknya bicara.

Padahal semalaman kekasihnya itu sudah 'menghajarnya' habis- habisan hingga ia merasakan sakit di pinggangnya. Tapi saat ia bangun tadi pagi, ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa- basi lagi. Padahal ia sengaja bangun pagi karena ingin bersiap- siap mengantar adiknya kebandara. Tapi nyatanya? Ia kembali di 'tawan' oleh kekasihnya itu. Padahal sakit sisa (?) semalam saja masih ia rasakan.

Buk!

Akhirnya dengan sepenuh tenaga, Kyuubi menendang kekasihnya itu dengan keras hingga Itachi terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Kyuubi segera beranjak bangun dan merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh nakednya. Itachi benar- benar minta di hajar. Ia masih lelah karena semalam tapi kekasih hentainya itu menyerangnya lagi? Lain kali Kyuubi yang akan menjadi seme! Lihat saja. Sedangkan Itachi mengelus- elus pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai dengan cukup keras. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan mata memelas karena 'kegiatannya' di hentikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Padahal sedang seru- serunya (?).

" Kyuu-chan~~sakit... " rengek Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus dan beranjak dari ranjang milik Itachi.

" salahmu sendiri...aku masih lelah dasar mesum! " ujar Kyuubi kesal sembari menyambar handuknya yang tergantung di balik pintu masuk kamar Itachi ini dan segera beranjak kekamar mandi.

Brak!

Dengan tidak elitnya Kyuubi membanting pintu kamar mandi itu tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang kini pundung di pojokan karena 'kegiatannya' harus tertunda. Hah...poor you Itachi. – NC di skip :D haha...#dihajar reader#-

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Kini Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah berada di meja makan. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan maid- maid mereka yang ada di rumah besar ini. Karena Mikoto dan Fugaku seperti biasa, mengurusi perusahaan- perusahaan mereka. Maklum saja mereka adalah orang bisnis yang pasti sibuk setiap harinya. Pan cake madu dan secangkir teh hangat telah tersedia diatas meja makan untuk menu sarapan mereka pagi ini. Mereka makan dengan tenangnya, tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka hanya terdengar suara dentingan garbu sendok dengan piring yang memecah suasana keheningan diantara mereka. Itachi masih dengan wajah memelasnya dan memakan makanannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Sedangkan Kyuubi ia makan dengan tenang tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan kekasihnya yang sedang mengambek itu. Salah sendiri pagi- pagi sudah ingin 'memakannya', apa belum puas yang semalam. Ia yang berposisis uke disini dan apakah kekasihmu itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan?. Dasar...

"kau sangat jelek jika wajahmu cemberut seperti itu... " ujar Kyuubi yang lama- lama jengah juga melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang seperti anak anjing minta di pungut (?).

Siapa yang tidak jengah jika Itachi yang makin lama makin menekuk wajahnya?. Kyuubi ingin sekali menghajar si keriput itu. Sungguh wajahnya yang ngambek itu bukannya imut seperti adiknya yang jika ngambek sangat imut melainkan rasanya Kyuubi ingin muntah melihatnya. Benar- benar wajah Itachi tak cocok (?) jika mengambek seperti itu, membuat Kyuubi bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Itachi yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu makin menekuk wajahnya hingga lecek tak berbentuk(?). bukannya bersimpati sedikit malah menghinanya. Rasanya Itachi ingin bunuh diri dengan menceburkan dirinya dikolam renang di belakang rumahnya, tapi sayangnya ia sangat jago berenang jadi tak akan mati - , -;. Jadi diurungkannya niat untuk bunuh diri dikolam renang karena ia merasa itu tak akan berguna. Ditatapnya kekasih manisnya dengan puupy eyes yang 100% gagal dimata Kyuubi.

" apa? Jangan, sok imut seperti itu...sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku... " ujar Kyuubi dengan cueknya tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang makin sakit hati itu – lebay -.

" Kyuu-chan jahat sekali... " rajuk Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

" salah sendiri...kau tidak tau aku masih lelah? Kau seenaknya saja menyerangku...kau pikir aku bukan manusia?kau pikir aku robot yang tak punya rasa lelah, huh? " tanya Kyuubi dengan nada kesal yang sama sekali tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Kyuubi benar- benar kesal. Apa kekasihnya itu merasakan bagaimana lelahnya ia? Malah dengan seenaknya diserang lagi keesokan harinya. Apa kekasihnya pikir tubuhnya itu terbuat dari robot yang tak bisa lelah?. Benar- benar Kyuubi tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir kekasihnya itu. Itachi merasa amat bersalah setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia seharusnya bisa memahami kekasihnya itu. Pasti lelah rasanya berbeda dengannya yang berada di posisi seme. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa senang sedangkan yang Kyuubi rasakan adalah rasa lelah. Tapi ia dengan tidak pedulinya 'menyerang' kekasihnya itu lagi.

" maaf...aku menyesal... " lirih Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap wajah kekasihnya itu yang penuh akan sarat penyesalan. Ia menghela napas. Tak seharusnya juga ia berkata kasar seperti itu. Maklum saja ia terbawa emosi tadi karena sifat egois kekasihnya yang tak mau mengerti keadaannya.

" tak apa...maaf aku emosi tadi. Tak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu... " ujar Kyuubi.

" hn...arigatou..." ujar Itachi.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" teme...ayo cepat sedikit! Kita sudah di jemput... " seru Naruto.

Saat ini ia dan suaminya akan segera pergi ke bandara Narita airport dan supir pribadi Naruto sudah menunggu di rumah mereka. Hanya saja entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan di dalam sana, hingga lama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah hanya tinggal berangkat karena pakaian mereka sudah di kemasi sejak semalam. Naruto sudah cemberut menunggu suaminya itu.

" sabar sebentar dobe...handphoneku tertinggal... " ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah menghampiri 'istri'nya itu.

" tertinggal dimana?dirumahmu? lama sekali! " sahut Naruto jengkel.

" hn...lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang... " ujar Sasuke yang tak mau beradu argumen dengan 'istri'nya itu dan membuat moodnya rusak.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil pribadi mereka dan segera menuju kebandara. Di sana mereka sudah di tunggu oleh Gaara, Neji, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang akan menunggu keberangkatan mereka.

Narita airport –

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, mereka sampai di Narita airport. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua koper miliknya dan Naruto dan setelah dipastikan semua barang- barang yang mereka bawa sudah lengkap, supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze itu meninggalkan mereka di bandara. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan memasuki bandara dengan menggeret travel bag mereka masing- masing. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang tunggu bagi orang yang menjemput kerabat atau keluarga saat melihat Gaara, Neji, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang duduk di kursi panjang di ruang tunggu. Naruto segera menghampiri kakaknya – Kyuubi – dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Hanya sehari saja tak bertemu kakaknya itu, ia sudah sangat merindukannya, apalagi sekarang ia tinggal di rumah yang terpisah dengan kakaknya, bisa- bisa setiap hari ia menghubungi kakaknya setiap hari.

" kyuu...miss you... " rengek Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan yang lain sweet drop.

Sejak kapan Naruto suka berbahasa inggris seperti itu?. Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya itu.

" oke...sudah cukup berpelukannya jika kau tak ingi ketinggalan pesawat... " ujar Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan erat adiknya itu.

Naruto dengan wajah cemberut melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memelasnya yang amat sangat imut, membuat Kyuubi tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby adiknya yang di gembungkan itu.

" pesawat kalian sudah menunggu. Cepat kalian pergi jika tak ingin honey moon kalian di tunda sampai besok... " ujar Itachi.

" hn... " Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk sekilas sahabatnya itu.

" hati- hati disana...jangan terlalu 'kasar' nanti jika 'memakan' 'istri'mu... " uajr Neji yang bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto malah asik mengobrol dengan Gaara tentang ia yang akan pergi keparis. Haha...betapa polosnya si pirang itu. Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke menggandeng tangan 'istri'nya berjalan kearah pintu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan menuju keparis. Dengan harapan bahwa Itachi dan Kyuubi akan mendapat keponakan yang lucu dari adik- adik mereka itu. Yah, mereka berharap kehidupan rumah tangga kecil adik mereka itu bisa berjalan dengan baik dan bahagia. Tak ada suatu rintangan apapun yang bisa membuat kehidupan rumah tangga adik mereka rusak. Berharap adik- adik mereka akan selalu di beri kebahagiaan. Dan tentunya mendapat malaikat keci yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga Sasuke dan Naruto.

" cepat kembali dan pastikan 'istri'mu membawa keponakanku saat pulang nanti! " seru Itachi dengan tanpa dosa.

" baka! " seru Sasuke yang dengan senang hati mengumpati kakaknya itu.

" ...buat saja sendiri keponakan untukku! " lanjut Sasuke yang membalas ucapan kakaknya. Yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah dan mengundang tawa Gaara dan Neji.

**END **

Gaje banget endingnya...gak seru...tapi rin mungkin akan buat sequelnya, tapi gak janji bisa buat cepat. Tapi di tunggu aja, rin uda punya ide buat sequelnya...hehe...maaf jika endingnya sangat tidak memuaskan cos rin kurang bisa bikin yg romantis- romantis...jadilah ending yang gaje sepeprti ini...

Balasan review :

# Vermthy : ini uda ending...hehe...maaf kalo gaje banget dan gak memuaskan...gak ada'sesuatu' kok nanti di sequelnya baru ada 'sesuatu' haha...makasih sudah ripiu... ^^

# AAind88 : makasih sudah mau baca n ripiu...maaf juga jika endingnya tidak memuaskan.. ^^

# Kiseki No Hana : ukhh...ia, rin baru sadar pas baca ulang banyak typo dan ada sedikit kesalahan...maaf jika jadi gak nyaman bacanya...ini sudah ending, maaf jika tidak memuaskan...makasih sudah ripiu... ^^

# Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka : makasih...ini sudah ending, maaf jika gaje banget, rin gak punya ide buat ending yg gimana...makasih sudah ripiu... ^^

# kinana : apanya yg jangan delete? Fic baruku ta? Kalo yg itu uda aku delete...maaf jika endingnya gaje abis dan makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# HokkyokuNoOokami : maaf fic baru rin sebenernya uda rin delete, tapi karena yoku-san( bingung mw panggil apa) pengen baca ya silahkan di baca uda rin update ulang, tp kalo muncul di fanfiction ya...nanti kalo gak da yg ripiu ya rin delete lagi hehe...kayaknya banyak yg gak suka gore deh...hehe...ini uda ending,maaf jika gaje banget endingnya makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# KyouyaxCloud : iya...mereka uda pada jadian...hehe...maaf jika endingnya gaje banget dan aneh...rin bingung mw buat ending yg kayak gimana, jadilah yg seperti ini – pundung – makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# keiji wolf : makasih...hehe...ini sudah ending dan maaf banget kalo gaje abis...hehe..makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# UzumakiKagari : iya, banyak typo...rin tau...ada kesalahan krtik juga...hehe...makasih uda mw ripiu... ^^

# ELF D. Flourite : iya, Minakushi gak seberapa aktif disini cos rin bingung bagi perannya...hehe...makasih sudah ripiu... ^^

# hee : iya...banyak typonya...maapkan rin...hehe, makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# Draga07 : iya, akhirnya kedua mahluk gaje itu uda jadian juga – dicekik Itakyuu – hehe...uda ending, tapi gaje banget. Makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : uda gak ada konflik lagi...hehe...rin uda hampir buntu ide...makasih uda ripiu... ^^

# hatakehanahungry : uda selese cemburunya...mereka swett banget...hehe...ini uda ending tapi gaje banget...hehe...makasih uda ripiu... ^^

Arigatou sudah mau ripiu fic ini dan beri rin semangat sampai rin bisa tamatin fic ini yah meskipun endingnya amat sangat tak jelas, tapi ini batas kemampuan rin. Rin gak pintar buat ending yang sweet. Maaf jika amat tidak memuaskan...harap maklum...arigatou... ^^ sampai ketemu di sequelnya... ^^


End file.
